Walkers, Demons and Angels, Oh My
by Randomnormality
Summary: Corwin Singer only had three things to do: Step One, find her surrogate brothers. Step Two, figure out what the hell is making the dead become the Undead and stop it. Step Three, take a damn vacation. After she somehow gets this damn kid back to her mama, of course. Now if only the group of misfits would let her be. Slight TWD/SPN crossover...future Daryl/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Walkers, Demons and Angels, Oh My**

**Summary:**

Corwin Singer only had three things to do:

Step One, find her surrogate brothers.

Step Two, figure out what the hell is making the dead become the Undead and stop it.

Step Three, take a damn vacation.

After she somehow gets this damn kid back to her mama, of course. Now if only the group of misfits would let her be.

**Author's Note:**

This is a Walking Dead/Supernatural crossover. Really, these are the only shows I watch regularly and I find myself wanting to see how this story progresses. I do not own anything other than the plot to this story and my original characters; Corwin and Kerrigan. This is set during Season Three-TWD and an AU after Season Seven-SPN. Corwin and Kerrigan both are connected to the SPN world, and are friends, despite the major underlying concern about their friendship (that's for future chapters). I promise, we will see familiar faces in future chapters.

**Chapter Summary:** Sophia is rescued by two strange women, one that seems oddly adapt at slaying Walkers.

* * *

**Chapter One  
**Worlds Collide

* * *

Her limbs burn as she races through the woods, tears staining her red cheeks as Sophia's crystal blue eyes brighten with fear. Brushing her blonde hair out of her face, she struggles to push her body further, hearing the shuffling, dragging footsteps following after her and the low inhuman growls, Sophia fought back the terror pounding in her heart. Her little feet moves her as quick as possible and even she knows her energy is slowly weakening. A yelp escapes her as she stumbles into a small clearing, the toe of her shoe catching on a tree root raised out of the ground. Sprawled out on the dirt-covered ground, Sophia struggles to her feet, using the tree as leverage as she pulls her body upright. An almost-silent thud sounds behind the small girl, her shoulders tensing as she whirls around, her lips parting as her throat tightens, the scream only mere moments away from escaping her.

A single finger-less gloved hand claps over her mouth and Sophia all but chokes on the built up tension as calm, blue-grey eyes stare down into her own. The round, feminine face is marked with Walker blood, some of it smeered across the woman's cheek, and Sophia wonders when the last time the woman washed, her skin dark and dingy with dirt and grime. The thick black braid hanging over the woman's shoulders seemed to be endless, stopping at the middle of her stomach. Her denim jeans were well-worn and Sophia noticed a missing patch at her left knee, despite the lean-fit design and it looked as though the woman's black-and-blue flannel t-shirt wasn't any better, the entire right sleeve missing. As the woman calmly drops her hand from Sophia's mouth, the young blonde can only nod when she motions for Sophia to remain quiet before pointing up. Following the direction, Sophia's eyes widen at the sight of a pretty brunette waving down at her from a thick tree branch. A tap on her shoulder pulls Sophia's attention back to the woman standing in front of her and the small girl watches when the woman laces her fingers together, the palms of her hands facing upward before an easy pantomime of a boost up to the tree branch registers in Sophia's mind. Nodding slowly, Sophia presses her right foot into the woman's interlocked hands and fights off the yelp as she is launched into the air, a pair of firm hands grabbing her by her upper arms before she is settled on the branch.

A familiar growl pulls Sophia's attention from the brunette, who motions for her to remain silent, and her blue eyes take in the easy demeanor of the woman below as she turns to face the incoming Walkers. A machete is brandished in one hand as the woman removes the hatchet strapped to her back with the other. An odd sense of familiarity fills Sophia as the dark-haired woman quickly buries the hatchet into the skull of a Walker, only to leave it in the Walker's head as it drops to the ground as she turns and brings the machete clean through the neck of a second Walker that stumbled out after the first. The woman wastes no time in slamming the heel of her boot into the decapitated head and Sophia hears a quick, low whistle sound from beside her. Surprises fills the young teen when the brunette next to her drops a machete, the woman below catching it with ease before removing it from its sheath. As two more Walkers shuffle into the clearing, Sophia tries not to gag as one blade pierces through the head of one, the woman quickly maneuvering around as the second machete slices through the top-half of the second Walker's cranium. As three more Walkers enter the clearing, obviously following the noises, Sophia watches this one woman work tirelessly and methodically as she makes quick work of two. Wondering where the third one went, Sophia lets out a yelp at the sight of the growling creature pawing at the trunk of the tree she sat on. A sickening squelch and thump sounds as the hatchet splits through the back of the Walker's head, pinning the dead Undead to the tree.

"Clear," the woman down below calls out after a moment and Sophia jumps at the voice; an odd voice that seemed to be a mix between soft-airy and femininely husky, as if the gravely undertone is naturally calm and soft spoken.

Before Sophia can blink, she is dropped out of the tree, the woman below catching her with ease. As the adrenaline leaves the young girl, her emotions overflow and she curls into her savior's chest as her sobs trembled through her body. All she wants is her Mama. All she wants is to be back with Mama, and Mr. Grimes and everyone else. Realizing that she could have died, or worse, Sophia clutches to the woman as her sobs become muffled by the woman's shirt.

"Shh...c'mon, Sweetheart," the woman holding her coos gently, a hand gently rubbing her back, "There no time for all this fuss. We gotta get out of here. There's a cabin not too far from here. Rest up for the night and we'll figure out what to do in the morning, alright, Sugar?"

Sophia chokes back her sobs, pulling back from the woman only to peer into sympathetic blue-grey eyes, "M'sorry."

"Don't be, Sugar. Do ya think you can walk?" Sophia shakes her head, feeling the numb tingles and slight burn along her thighs and calf muscles, "Alright."

Seeing the woman turn around in her crouched position, Sophia realizes she's offering a 'piggy-back' ride, "Won't I be too heavy, ma'am?"

A snort comes from the brunette, who drops down from the tree branch, a bag thrown over her shoulder, but the woman kneeling in front of Sophia lets out an airy chuckle, "After dealin' with my brothers? Sugar, you'd be as light as a feather. C'mon. We ain't got much daylight left."

Climbing onto the woman's back, Sophia is surprised with the ease of the woman's movements as she begins their trek through the woods, her friend taking up the rear as protection and to cover their tracks. After a few quiet moments, Sophia bites the inside of her cheek.

"Who are you?" Sophia asks softly.

"M'name's Corwin, but people normally call me Cor, or Corey," the woman carrying her nods her head toward the beautiful brunette, "That'd be Kerrigan. She's kinda..." Corwin taps the side of her temple playfully, "Well...let's just say, she ain't all right up there. Good person to have on your side when it counts, just happens to have a lot of moral dilemmas. What about yourself, Sugar?"

"Oh? M'name's Sophia," Sophia murmurs gently, not used to such attention, "You're really good at fightin' off Walkers. Are you a hunter too?"

"Depends on the season," Corwin responds lightly, earning a soft cackle from the brunette behind them. "You wanna tell me why you're out in the woods by yourself?"

Sophia launches into the story of how she got lost, chased and separated from her Mama and her group. Corwin asks about the group and Sophia does her best to describe the people. She tells the two women about how her friend, Carl, got his Daddy back when their group came back from scavaging Atlanta. She tells them about Dale and Andrea and how they lost Amy and even her own Daddy (though she wasn't sure she missed him a whole lot). She tells them about the Dixon brothers; how scary Merle was and how Daryl always hunted in the woods to get food for the camp.

"What about you?" Sophia asks.

"It's just me and Kerrigan," Corwin replies somberly, "My dad died before the outbreak and I needed to take a vacation, get away from my reality. My brothers didn't like it too much, we had already been through so much as it were. I needed it, though. Lost my Mama when I was a kid, and my dad was the only parent I had. M'actually trying to get back to 'em."

"Aren't you scared they'd be...y'know," Sophia's question trails off with insinuation.

Both women laugh, Kerrigan this time speaking up for the first time, "Are ya' kiddin'? Those brothers of hers are too damn stubborn and far too damn lucky to die at the hands of these things."

Sophia perks up at the odd accent, something European, British sounding to her (though she wouldn't really know the difference), "Where are they?"

"Not really sure," Corwin sighs, shifting Sophia's weight slightly, "They're probably raising Hell tryin' to find me."

Kerrigan snickers again, but Sophia rests her cheek against the back of Corwin's shoulder, "Will you tell me about them?"

Corwin sighs deeply this time before nodding her head, "Alright. Dean's got the older-protective brother thing going on. Snarky, stubborn and has a real issue with authority and people telling him what he _should_ do," Sophia giggles, musing over how her brother sounds a lot like Daryl Dixon, "He's loyal though. Stubbornly so. He's determined and protective. He'd do anything for family; go to Hell and back if it meant saving them," Sophia glances over at Kerrigan's amused snort, the woman's soft-brown eyes bemused, "Sam's the sympathetic one, always trying to help people. Sometimes, he goes about it the wrong way, has gotten himself in serious trouble on more than one occasion. Even when he was at his lowest, he'd still do anything to protect his family; even if it meant throwing himself in the proverbial frying pan."

A moment of silence follows, only to be broken by Kerrigan, "Ye' seem to be forgettin' a certain Holy Tax Accountant."

Sophia's eyebrows crinkle at the words, but Corwin lets out a small chuckle, "I know. Just trying to figure out how to explain him. He's...a bit of an enigma, as it were," Another sigh leaves the ebony-haired woman, but she nods slowly, "Cas is...probably the strange one. Socially inept and horribly naive that sometimes it's downright adorable. He's just as loyal, willing to do anything, if it means to protect us. He's...kinda like an old soul trapped in the body of a middle-aged man. Wise beyond his physical years. He's saved me and my brothers from a lot of sticky situations," Corwin turns her head, catching Sophia's eyes and a small, odd smile forms on the woman's pale-pink lips, "We like to think of him as our guardian angel."

Kerrigan's hearty laughter follows them as they break into another clearing, a ram-shackled cabin greeting the three of them. Sophia instantly notices the black 'muscle' car parked in front of the cabin, her eyes ghosting over the cursive silver word _'Chevelle'_ printed along the hood of the trunk. Kerrigan moves past the two of them, entering the house cautiously before calling out a simple 'clear'. Sophia is finally placed on her feet after Corwin clears the front door and listens as Corwin explains the old house runs on a generator and they only use power for the water pump for the shower upstairs and the stove. Hearing the word shower, Sophia's somber blue eyes brighten before she is lead to the upstairs bathroom.

"Sugar?" A gentle knock sounds on the door, Sophia calling out after wrapping the slightly stained (but clean) towel around her body. Corwin pokes her head in through the door and offers her a gentle smile, "Kerrigan found some clothes that might fit ya. House belong to a family of four. They're not girl clothes, but..."

Sophia smiles at the woman, shaking her head, "Thank you, Miss Corwin. I can't thank you enough."

Corwin shifts her weight slightly before handing over the bundle of clothes, "Just Corwin, if ya don't mind," Sophia blinks when Corwin ruffles her hair gently, "Another thing, ya don't need to be thanking me. I ain't saving your life for no reason other than it's a life worth savin'. M'Pops woulda skinned me seven different ways from Sunday if I didn't save ya. It's kinda...a family trait, savin' people that can't do it themselves. Now get dressed and come downstairs. Kerrigan got dinner ready. Hope ya like stew."

Dinner that night had never tasted so good. The silence was comfortable, Sophia looking over the stark differences between the two women. While Corwin was shorter and more on the slim side, even Sophia could see the definition of lean muscles; much different than the full hour-glass figure Kerrigan seems to have. Kerrigan's complexion seems a natural pale shade and flawless, while Corwin seemed to have spent a lot of time in sunlight, the golden tan skin decorated with faint scars and tattoos. Corwin seems to keep her long hair in the braid pulled over her shoulder, while Kerrigan's chin-length brown hair remains wild and untamed in a rather methodical and beautiful way. Corwin's pale-pink lips seem slightly chapped where as Kerrigan's naturally red lips are full. Kerrigan seemed to be the conventional beauty most women strive for, where as Corwin seemed comfortable in her average appearance.

Smiling to herself, Sophia wonders if the two women will stay with her group when she gets back. She liked to think these two women would be a great addition to the group.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Alright, so that is the first chapter and hopefully the beginning to this story. I posted this on TWD fandom page because it will contain more Walking Dead characters than Supernatural, but like I said in my introduction we will be seeing familiar faces from SPN in future chapters. This might grow into a Daryl/OC story, although I'm not sure just yet. Before things become confusing, Corwin _is_ Bobby and Karen Singer's daughter. She _is_ a Hunter. She _isn't_ blood related to the Winchesters or Cas, but like in both of these shows, family is more than just blood, so she will always see them as her 'brothers'.

Please leave a review and let me know what you think so far. The chapters will vary in length, as each chapter is supposed to surround a certain moment and I'm not going to fill chapters with boring nonsense. Thanks for reading and let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

**Walkers, Demons and Angels, Oh My**

**Summary:**

Corwin Singer only had three things to do:

Step One, find her surrogate brothers.

Step Two, figure out what the hell is making the dead become the Undead and stop it.

Step Three, take a damn vacation.

After she somehow gets this damn kid back to her mama, of course. Now if only the group of misfits would let her be.

**Author's Note:**

This is a Walking Dead/Supernatural crossover. Really, these are the only shows I watch regularly and I find myself wanting to see how this story progresses. I do not own anything other than the plot to this story and my original characters; Corwin and Kerrigan. This is set during Season Two/Three-TWD and an AU after Season Seven-SPN. Corwin and Kerrigan both are connected to the SPN world, and are friends, despite the major underlying concern about their friendship (that's for future chapters). I promise, we will see familiar faces in future chapters.

**Chapter Summary:** Corwin and Sophia talk of faith. Corwin searches for Sophia's family and comes across an injured man in the middle of the woods.

* * *

**Chapter Two  
**Seek and Destroy

* * *

"You ain't kiddin' about your friend being weird."

Corwin's blue-grey eyes turn away from the rising sun, glancing at the small blonde teen stepping onto the front porch. It had been three days since they found Sophia in the woods and apparently the girl had been on the move for an entire day before that. Today will mark Corwin's fourth day of trying to track down this girl's family. Of course, she wasn't exactly the best at tracking _people_. Can locate a nest of bloodsuckers with quick ease, but human beings...well, like her brother once said 'Monsters I get. People are just crazy'. Outside of her family, Corwin isn't all that comfortable around human beings. Even if she's bound by her family legacy to save them, it didn't mean she had to like them. It's the one foundation that forged her friendship with Cas. Like the trench-coat wearing angel, Corwin didn't understand humanity.

"She's far from normal," Corwin replies, cracking a small smirk at the girl, "There's ain't damn thing about her that makes her normal."

Sophia giggles softly, gazing around the quiet woods, "How is it no Walkers come up here?"

Corwin points out the symbols carved into various tree trunks around the property, "You see those symbols?" Sophia nods slowly, as if confused, "Those are special symbols; kinda like...wards."

"I've never seen 'em before," Sophia remarks, her head tilting in a manner that reminds Corwin of her angelic friend.

"Ya want in on a little secret, girl?" Sophia bobs her head enthusiastically as Corwin leans closer, her voice dropping a few decibels, "They're called Enochian. It's said that Enochian is the language of the angels."

"Y'believe in angels, Miss Cor?"

Corwin sighs at the title the girl won't give up, figure it's probably the kid's upbringing, and nods with a gentle smile on her lips, "I do. Now, I'm not a God-fearing woman, but if the dead can rise up and feast on the living, why can't anything else exist?"

"But if there's angels, then why don't they stop the Walkers?"

Corwin doesn't dismiss the logical question, her own gaze dropping to the cracked wood of the porch, "Perhaps, angels aren't meant to get involved with human conflicts," Seeing Sophia's lips part, Corwin raises a hand, "My ideals are far different than the typical believer. Most believe angels to be your white-feathered, golden-haloed, Hallmark guardians for us lowly humans, right?" Sophia nods, and a sardonic smirk tugs on Corwin's lips as she thinks about all the asshole angels her and her family has dealt with, "There are others, certain text books, that speak of angels being Warriors of Heaven, always at war with Lucifer and his demons. Humans? We're just stuck in the middle of the giant pissing contest."

Sophia lets out a surprised giggle, "You are a strange person, Miss Cor."

A soft, airy laugh escapes Corwin and she bobs her head in agreement, "No doubt about that. Look, Sophia, there's nothing wrong with having faith, it doesn't matter what ya believe in. Ya can have faith in yourself, or your Mama, or that group of yours. Me? I have faith in my family. God hasn't done much for me, except give me Cas."

"Give ya Cas?"

Corwin shrugs a shoulder, "Oh, my brothers ain't blood. Dean, Sam and I...grew up together; our dads were acquainted and what not. Cas...he saved Dean from a terrible accident and..." Corwin flashes the engrossed girl a broad smile, "He just kinda fell into the mess we call family. It ain't perfect and we've all had our moments where we fell, but we always pulled each other outta the mess. M'Pops used to always calls us a bunch of idjits because we tend to jump head first into a situation," Sophia lets out a giggle, echoing Corwin's somber laugh, her heart growing heavy at the thought of her father, "M'family is a whole mess of crazy, but...we're all we have." Standing up from the porch, Corwin ruffles the girl's hair, "I'm gonna get ready to head out. Hopefully, this time, I'll be able to find your Mama."

Turning back to head inside the house, Corwin pauses when the small girl's calls out weakly, "Miss Cor, I have faith that you're gonna find your family. Maybe...ya should have some faith in yourself too."

Swallowing the thickness in her throat, Corwin blinks back the tears threatening before she glances over her shoulder to the blonde, "If someone like you can have faith, I don't see why I can't."

Corwin shakes the sorrow from her mind, pushing back the internal hurricane of emotions. Slipping into the house, she passes Kerrigan, who gives her a pointed look before joining Sophia on the porch. Even with the wards up around the place, they can't be sure what can come through. Getting ready for her day out, Corwin slips on a pair of lean-fitted jeans and a dark-grey undershirt. Reaching into her bag of clothes, she removes a familiar, short-sleeved red flannel button down. Curling her fingers around the fabric of Dean's shirt, she shakes away the memories of saying goodbye as she slips the shirt on. Locating one of Sam's long-sleeve, plain blue button-down. Pulling it on, she leaves it unbuttoned as she ties off the end underneath her breasts. She muses over never stealing Cas's trench coat from Dean's trunk; her heart heavy with the memory of the megalomaniac version of her best friend.

_'Maybe...ya should have some faith in yourself too.'_

Corwin has always struggled with her own sense of faith. You'd think it would be easy for a _Hunter_ like herself to believe in the impossible, but having faith in God's existence is difficult for her. She knows He's out there somewhere; there were too many close calls during the War of the Seals for her not to believe. Remembering Cas's shattered faith in his own Father, Corwin blinks before turning to the side table; the small black box resting on top screaming at her. Swallowing back her own nerves, the ebony-haired woman opens the box, her finger-less gloved fingers curling around the solid black corded necklace; the bronze amulet of a horned skull. Remembering the shattered faith in both Cas and Dean, Corwin has never been so pleased to have picked the damn thing out of the trash can. Pulling the necklace on over her head, she fingers the amulet for a brief moment; and oddly, she feels more at peace with it than she has in a long time. The necklace that has passed through the hands of each member of her family; her dad, Dean, Sam and Cas.

Shaking out of her thoughts, she turns to the thin, leather duster jacket and pulls it on over her clothing. Most people she's come across since the outbreak have looked at her with a look of wonder, probably curious as to how she can stand being in this heat with so many layers. Hunters are used to working in such conditions. Strapping her hatchet across her back, she makes sure to place her gun holster on the outside of her right thigh. Tucking a serrated dagger, much like Sam's Demon knife, into its sheath along her left hip, she doesn't waste time in grabbing her machete. Pulling a light bag over her shoulder, stashed with bottled water and granola bars (which taste like tree bark to her, but a familiar voice chimes that they're good source of protein) before heading out of the room.

Stomping down the stairs, Corwin exits the house and pauses before the duo on the porch, "I'm gonna go ahead and check out the road where ya said you were scared off from. See if they're still there, or if there's any clues to where they headed."

* * *

Corwin groans at the sight of the broken in cars parked along the barren road. Hearing nothing but silence, the hot Georgian sunlight shining bright over head, Corwin's thoughts briefly flick back to 'crazy town'. Man, had War been a pain in the ass. Shaking her head clear of thoughts, she wipes at the sweat on her forehead, ignoring the possibility of blackened blood smearing across her skin as she moves along the cars, her weapons at the ready. Spying a half-empty pack of smokes inside one of the vehicles, Corwin gives into her old vice and snatches them up. Cringing at the lack of menthol as the familiar burn fills her lungs, the woman shrugs to herself 'Beggars can't be choosers' echoing in her head as she continues down the road. Coming across one vehicle in particular, her eyes quickly skim over the quick letter; written short and to the point. Made easy for a child to read. The handwriting was a little messy though.

Snorting to herself, she takes a quick notice of the tire tracks heading down the road. Figuring one of the vehicles to be too large to move through the traffic lock, she figures they must have turned around at some point. Most likely not going too far if they meant to come back for the girl, Corwin muses over a possible area to camp at down the road. Maybe they found some kind of cover. Taking the road might be quick, but with blatant exposure, she'd fry like bacon. Slipping back into the dense woods lining the road, Corwin moves as silent and as quick as possible, not wanting to attract the attention of anymore Walkers. The name seemed appropriate. Remembering at the beginning of the outbreak, she had first believed it was the Croatoian Virus, but seeing the walking Undead feast on the flesh and devour every person they came across, she was quick to shoot that theory down. No. Croatoian had been rage-induced, passed through blood seeping through an open wound. Perhaps it was a different strand of the same virus, more potent and far deadlier. Could be demons that unleashed it, though demons would rather control humanity and feed off of souls. Angels, while the majority of them are a bag of dicks, are out of the question. Damn, for all she knows, it could be fucking powerful witchcraft.

A thud and a muffled curse pierces through the silence of the surrounding woods, Corwin immediately perking up at the sound. Hearing the brief shuffling footsteps and dying groans she's become familiar with mix with a gruff voice cursing, she wastes no time in quickening her pace.

_'Always the bleedin' heart, aren't ya, luv?'_ she can hear Kerrigan mocking as she sprints faster through the thick brush.

She snorts at her inner psyche before breaking into a small clearing. The rather steep incline causes her to skid to a minor halt, her hand immediately brandishing her machete at the sight of a rather heavily-injured man trying to fight off a small number of Walkers. Without much thought, she brings the sharpened blade through the neck of the closest Walker, its head landing on the ground with a soft thud. Shifting her weight as another Walker lunges toward her, she curses as her ankle twists, the shuddering sensation of twisted tendons forcing her to hit the ground. As her mind runs on instinct, immediately snatching the dagger out of its sheath, knowing that the machete would be too long to use at this angle, her opposing hand grabs the soiled shirt of the Walker leaning over her. Keeping the damn creature at arm's length, her left hand slams the serrated blade through roof of the thing's mouth; her eyes instinctively slamming shut as blood splatters across her face. Quickly shoving the creature off of her, she yanks the dagger free from the Walker's mouth before rounding on the next one, standing over the man struggling to get his weapon. Cocking back her arm, she snaps it forward, a sadistic sense of self-pride filling her as the blade pierces through the back of the decaying skull, forcing the thing to collapse over the injured man.

Spying no more Walkers in the area, Corwin moves to her feet, wincing at the twinge in her ankle as she carefully approaches the man. Seeing the Walker shoved away, Corwin immediately raises her hands defensively as an impressive crossbow is aimed in her direction. Peering over the injured man, she muses over how he managed to survive this long. He seems to be injured on his side, several other cuts decorating his forearms. Piercing blue eyes watch her movements with the same feral caution as a wolf backed into a corner. Wondering how to approach the situation, as she's rarely fond of humans, Corwin shifts her weight off of her injured ankle.

"Is that a Horton?" she questions, opting to use Cas's signature head tilt; a gesture that sometimes helps break tension.

"Who the hell are you?" he all but demands.

"Are names really all that important?" After living the life she's lived, Corwin knows that handing out names (surnames in particular) leads to a shit load of problems she doesn't need, "I was Hunting," Not a complete lie, of course, "Heard the commotion, figured I'd help. You alright?"

"Do I look alright to ya?" the man snarks, seething as he glares at her.

"Actually, ya look like a complete idjit, out here on your own. Don't ya have people?"

"What's it to ya? Yer out here on yer own too. Don't that make yerself an idjit?"

Corwin smirks. Alright, despite the man's obvious trust issues (which she totally understands), she finds the sharp-tongue refreshing, his snarky words reminding her of her stubborn-ass brother, "Never said I ain't an idjit. In fact, I have it on record that I'm a high-class, top of the line, grade-A idjit; on more than one occasion."

The man snorts, his grip tightening on his crossbow when as she moves to the bag she dropped in the beginning of the scuffle. Grabbing one of the bottles of water and a granola bar, she carefully, and slowly, shows him the items in her hands before approaching him. Crouching down on the flat of her feet, she offers him a small, half-attempted smile as she holds out the items.

"Here. You're probably dehydrated and need a quick energy boost," she states, watching as he cautiously takes the bottled water and drinks at an easy, methodical pace. "Uh...do ya need help gettin' to where ya need to be goin'? Ya seem too injured to put up much more of a fight; and these sons-a-bitches can be a major pain in the ass." Hearing a growl and the snapping of a jaw, Corwin drops her gaze to the severed head lying on the ground only a foot away. Growling low as it snaps its teeth at her, she brings her foot back and punts the skull further into the woods, "Stupid bastards."

"There's a farm. Y'can just get me to the edge of the property and then be on yer way," the man grunts out, obviously not comfortable with needing someone's help.

Helping the man to his feet, she ignores the pressure on her ankle as his knees buckle slightly, causing her to hook his arm over her shoulder, "Ya can be my eyes and ears. Let me know if anymore pop up," she suggests, figuring the man might be the type to _need_ to do something.

Nothing else is said as she limps through the woods, following the man's directions. Corwin feels awkward as hell hoisting around a grown man (that isn't one of her brothers), but she's thankful for the silence. Not only is she bad at small talk (and this man doesn't exactly seem like the type), but talking would only attract unwanted attention. Feeling his weight grow heavier as the trek through the dense woods, the air heavy with humidity and tension, she knows he won't remain conscious for much longer. A mumbled 'just ahead' calls her attention and she groans when his weight slowly becomes too much, her shoulders burning from the straining muscles and her entire right leg screaming with a familiar numbing burn. Breaking past the tree line, she barely catches her balance as her body gives in and drops the man with a sickening thud on the ground.

"Walker!"

Hearing the familiar sound, Corwin shakes away the weariness from her mind. Slowly turning from the unconscious man on the ground, she tries to straighten out her hunched over position just as a crackle pierces through the distant and slightly muffled arguments. Pain explodes in her shoulder and her hand quickly claps down on the freshly bleeding wound. The fresh pain causes her head to spin, slowly feeling the heat exhaustion cast a veil over her mind as she drops to her knees.

"Daryl!"

Daryl? Who the hell is Daryl? As the darkness begins to prickle along the edges of her vision, her struggles to remain awake and aware begin to fail her. Daryl? Her sluggish thoughts slowly piece together. She knows that name.

Her head connects with the ground with a sickening crack as she gives into oblivion.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Alright. This chapter shows Corwin's struggles with her inner conflicts. She's not well-versed when dealing with people. Obviously, Corwin's thoughts are references to moments in the SPN series, and I figured I'd give you an insight to how she works. She tries to emulate her brothers, most of the time musing over how they'd respond to a given situation.

**To my Reviewers:**

_Chanel: _Thank you for your review. I am trying to keep everyone in character with both shows. This story is going to cover the farm getting over-run and Season 3 in its entirety and I'm only doing it for a certain reason. Key moments in The Walking Dead will occur in the story, as this is technically a TWD story, but as my plot progresses and grows, you'll be seeing influences from the SPN world.

_Ravenclaw Slytherin:_ Aww...always a pleasure to have your vote of confidence! lol. I'm glad you enjoyed the first chapter so far.

**Big thanks to my Minions (Followers):**

**Addictedtoreading452  
Otaku-Mae  
Ravenclaw Slytherin**

**Thanks again! Leave a review and let me know what you think.**

**Next chapter will be in Daryl's POV (Narrative/Third Person)  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Walkers, Demons and Angels, Oh My**

**Summary:**

Corwin Singer only had three things to do:

Step One, find her surrogate brothers.

Step Two, figure out what the hell is making the dead become the Undead and stop it.

Step Three, take a damn vacation.

After she somehow gets this damn kid back to her mama, of course. Now if only the group of misfits would let her be.

**Author's Note:**

This is a Walking Dead/Supernatural crossover. Really, these are the only shows I watch regularly and I find myself wanting to see how this story progresses. I do not own anything other than the plot to this story and my original characters; Corwin and Kerrigan. This is set during Season Two/Three-TWD and an AU after Season Seven-SPN. Corwin and Kerrigan both are connected to the SPN world, and are friends, despite the major underlying concern about their friendship (that's for future chapters). I promise, we will see familiar faces in future chapters.

**Chapter Summary:** Daryl is confused and conflicted. Corwin wakes up in Hershel's farm house.

* * *

**Chapter Three  
**Land of Confusion

* * *

If there was one thing Daryl Dixon wasn't used to, it was another person saving his life. Sure, Rick and the rest of the group seem to care about him on some level; but he's never given them a need to save him. No. His entire life, Daryl Dixon has only ever relied on himself. Not even his brother, Merle. So, who did this...woman think she is? Risking her own life to help him?

Sitting in the room Hershel had set up as an infirmary, he wonders why he's even in here. A sense of debt fills his mind as he looks over the unconscious woman lying on the bed. Her jacket and shirts had been stripped off her body, leaving her lean torso clothed in a simple black sports bra. The day after he woke up from his own unconscious state, when he first saw the woman on the bed, he felt like his perverted brother, Merle, looking at her in such a state of dress. Though, like that first day, the awkwardness fades as his gaze takes in the scars and tattoos decorating her arms and torso. Had she been abused like him? The scars ranged from small, thin, pale lines, to eerily raised skin. One of the scars in particular, running a few inches long in length, traveled from the underside of her left earlobe to the hollowed dip at the base of her throat.

As his gaze moves from the scars to the array of tattoos, he muses over what kind of person she had been. None of the tattoos seemed normal. One of the tattoos had been placed over her left hip bone, half of it hidden under the waistband of her jeans. An odd five-pointed star drawn inside a emblazoned sun. The next tattoo that had caught his eye was the name 'Karen' written on the back of her right wrist, and it wasn't the only name. In fact, 'Karen' seemed to be the beginning of a list of names, delicately wrapping around her forearm; his eyes gazing over the names 'Mary', 'William', 'John', 'Rufus', 'Ellen', 'Jo', 'Trick', 'Ben', and 'Bobby'. Arched over the swell of her left breast, directly over her heart, the elegant script read out 'Team Free Will- Always Broken, Never Alone'.

A knock on the door pulls his attention away from the woman and he looks up to see Carol standing in the doorway. Moving from the chair, Daryl shifts at the saddened smile he receives from the childless mother. Giving Carol a small, curt nod, Daryl slips out of the room. Why did he care what happened to the unconscious woman? Sure, she helped him without being asked, but she wasn't anyone to him. He muses over what the hell 'Team Free Will' means. Probably some female gang-banger. She does seem far too calm taking out Walkers; as if she's not even afraid of them. Maybe she's killed people before the outbreak. Shaking his head of the thoughts, Daryl makes his way outside only for Shane to hand him a gun, saying something about Walkers being in the barn.

Seriously. Could this day get any worse?

* * *

A shout pulls Daryl from his tent, crossbow in hand as he races toward the farm house. Arriving just as Carol bursts out of the house, Daryl opens his mouth to ask what the hell is going on when Carol blurts out the nameless woman is gone. Moving up to the room, Daryl curses at the empty bed, the bloody bandages tossed into a nearby trash bin and the blood-stained clothes Carol had placed on the foot of the bed were gone. Stumbling out of the house, he peers down at the ground, looking for any footprints that match the boots she was wearing. Trying to ignore the chattering confusion between the women, his brow crinkles in confusion when he comes up with nothing. No prints different from the familiar footprints of the group.

"Will all of ya shut the hell up?" Daryl barks out, rubbing the back of his head as he tries to figure out what the hell is going on.

"She could be out there on her own," Carol comments softly.

Lori snorts, arms crossing over her chest, "She made the decision to leave."

"That injury is going to cause her problems if she comes across any Walkers," Andrea points out.

Lori rolls her eyes, "Sorry if I don't see the point in looking for someone we don't know. For all we know, she could be a serial killer."

A husky, feminine laugh breaks the following silence and Daryl tenses, whirling around as his gaze climbs up the side of the house. Perched on the roof of the house (and Daryl admits he wonders how the hell she got up there in the first place), the ebony-haired woman offers the small group a grin. Daryl muses over how she managed to get up there with her injury; an injured shoulder makes it difficult to climb. Her long ass hair, which had been left down during her recovery, was now pulled into the same thick braid he recognizes from when she found him, her fingers playing with the end of the braid absentmindedly.

"Oh, sorry. Didn't mean to interrupt the _lovely_ conversation," Daryl bites back the smirk at the sarcasm bleeding through her words, her blue-grey eyes gleaming in the sunlight as she looks down at Lori, "I just find it ironic ya think I'm a serial killer in a cannibalistic world. Honestly. Where's the logic in that?"

"W-What are you doing up there?" Carol calls up, "It's dangerous."

The woman lets out another amused, airy laugh, "Woke up in an empty room, inside of a foreign house, and figured I'd wait until daybreak to head out. Unfortunately, the whole lot of ya don't know much about the term 'sleeping in'. So, can I ask who the fuck shot me?" Andrea's gaze drops to the ground and Daryl notices the woman on the roof immediately zeroes in on her, "Ya' know, not many people get off lightly after shooting me. Consider yourself lucky I ain't in the art of killing living people."

"C-could you come down?" Carol asks, her blue eyes filled with maternal worry, "We'd like to thank you properly for saving our friend."

A sigh breaks the following silence and Daryl feels his throat close up as the woman stands from her perch and calmly walks to the edge of the roof. Bat-shit crazy, this woman is, Daryl thinks as she drops from the roof, landing solidly in a crouched position. A series of cracks and pops sound as the woman straightens, her shoulders rolling and despite her healing injury, her face shows no sign of discomfort.

"Look, ma'am, I ain't save your friend for any other reason than him bein' someone in need of help," the ebony-haired woman replies, "It ain't in me to leave someone like that in the woods with no means of protection," Daryl's jaw clenches, but the woman shrugs a lazy shoulder, "Not that he's the typical type to need help, but I have this horrible 'bleeding heart' syndrome," Carol and Andrea both laugh at the woman's use of air quotes, "I was only supposed to get him to the edge of the property and be on my way."

"You have people waiting for you?" Andrea asks.

The woman's eyes darken briefly in a thoughtful manner and for a moment, Daryl wonders if she's even going to answer, but she shakes her head, "Nah. No one's waiting for me," Daryl knows when someone's lying, but he doesn't press for answers, "I was just gonna get back to my ride and head off."

"So, what's your name?" Lori asks.

"Corwin, but everyone usually just calls me Cor, or Corey," Every member of the group quirks an eyebrow at the masculine nickname, to which a mild grin forms on the woman's lips, "What can I say? Havin' three older brothers, a father and a lack of a maternal parent, I ain't like most girls."

"Did you lose them in the outbreak?" Carol questions, sympathetic and softened eyes.

Corwin swallows visibly at the look Carol gives her, cracking another small grin, "No. I ain't really lose anyone to the virus. My Mama died when I was young. Pops died a couple months before the outbreak. Took a vacation with a friend of mine and...honestly have no idea where my brothers have gotten to."

"They might be dead," Lori points out, earning glares and hisses from the others.

Corwin giggles, eyes shifting with an odd gleam, "I'm gonna have to argue that one. My brothers are survivors; practically raised as soldiers," Daryl's mind flicks back to the easy stance and quick reflexes and wonders if she had been raised that way too, "They ain't ever do anything other than live, fight and survive."

Seeing Lori about to argue this woman's view point, Daryl spits out the only question in his head, "What's Team Free Will?" Corwin raises a lazy eyebrow causing him to shift slightly, never having been comfortable around women, his hand tapping his own chest, "Yer tattoo. 'Team Free Will- Always Broken, Never Alone'."

"A long-running joke my brothers and I had when people started to try to dictate how we live," Corwin lets out a giggle, tapping her chest over the tattoo, "We're all kinds of messed up, but we're all we've got. We don't like people telling us how to live, or what we _should_ do. We live our lives the way we want."

"Living like that could have gotten you thrown in jail," Andrea teases, causing Corwin's head to fall back as a bark of laughter sounds from her lips.

Lori huffs, "Or get you sent to Hell."

Corwin's demeanor changes, the amicable expression hardening and her eyes piercing as she glares at the house wife, "Lady, you ain't know anythin' about Hell, so do everyone a favor and shut your cake hole."

"What? You don't think _this_," Lori motions aimlessly, referencing the Walkers and the world they live in, "is Hell?"

"No," Corwin responds curtly, "More like a way station on the path to Hell."

Daryl finds himself unable to contain the amused snort at the woman's witty response, Andrea not bothering to contain her own cackle of laughter. The tension seems to fade from the group as Lori huffs once again before stomping past the woman and into the house. Corwin flashes Lori's retreating figure a smirk before turning to Daryl and the two women. He'll be the first to admit. She wasn't like any woman he's ever met.

"Are you hungry?" Carol asks.

Corwin rubs her stomach in an animated manner, "Yeah. Food sounds pretty damn good right about now."

As Carol leads Corwin back into the house, Andrea shares a look with Daryl before he finds himself standing in front of the house by himself.

Strange woman, indeed.

* * *

"We can't thank you enough, Ma'am, for saving our friend."

Daryl leans back in his seat, trying not to sneer. He knows his pride is shot. Men like him aren't supposed to be saved by a woman. After Rick and Shane returned from getting Hershel back to the farm, the original Atlanta group sat around a burning fire; with the addition of Maggie, who sat between Glenn and Lori. Daryl was the first, and probably the only one, to notice the mild tension that formed in Corwin as Maggie introduced herself. Poor woman looked like she'd seen a ghost. The tension didn't last long, but the woman seemed to have difficult meeting Maggie's gaze.

"Eh, do ya mind dropping the 'ma'am'? I'm not even thirty," Corwin retorts, earning snickers from Andrea and T-Dog.

"Do you mind if we ask you a few questions?" Shane asks.

Corwin sighs, lazily lifting her gaze from the burning flames to meet Shane's, "I'm gonna take a wild guess and say ya used to be a cop, right?" Shane and Rick both nod, only to earn a snort from the woman, "Am I allowed to Plead the Fifth?" Her question earns a round of surprised laughs, Rick even cracking a small grin despite Shane and Lori glares, "How about this? Y'all can ask questions, but I ain't gonna make promises to answer the one's I don't feel like answerin'."

"Where are you from?" Andrea starts, ignoring the glares shot to her with a shrug, "What? She's got a weird mix of accents."

Corwin lets out a small giggle, "South Dakota, but I traveled a lot with my brothers after high school."

"You didn't attend school after graduating?" Carol asks, obviously picking up on the hidden intelligence the woman carries.

Corwin shakes her head, "No way. I hated school. I was good at it, but I ain't exactly good with people."

"Why were you out in the woods by yourself?" Shane questions, becoming aware that the conversation was getting away from his desired answers.

"Hunting," Corwin shrugs at the round of curious glances, "Don't do it often. Not a huge fan of killing furry critters, but people gotta eat, right?"

"What's your favorite food?" Glenn asks, earning a round of quirked eyebrows, "What? I thought we were getting to know her."

"Burgers and pie," the woman responds without hesitation.

T-Dog snorts, shaking his head in amusement, "An odd combination."

"Hey, man, there's nothing wrong with a good burger and a little slice of pie. Everyone likes pie."

"I'm more of a cake fan," Shane points out curtly, not liking the woman's easy demeanor.

Corwin points an index finger in his direction, smirking devilishly, "Then you're a poor excuse of an American."

Daryl bites the inside of his cheek as her response earns a round of laughter, even Rick bowing his head to hide his amused grin as Shane's chest puffs up with anger, "At least I don't talk like an inbred moron."

The amusement fades from her eyes, the grey tint in her eyes growing icy as she glares at Shane, "I'd appreciate it if you didn't speak of my parents in such a manner. I am more than capable of speaking like an upstanding citizen..." Her voice trails off as Shane drops his gaze, the glares burning into the top of his head, but Daryl sees Corwin smirk, "Then again, I ain't recall a time where I was an upstanding citizen."

"What's with the runes?" Glenn asks, Daryl's gaze following his hand as it motions to the tattoo visible on her right ankle. "Do they mean anything?"

Corwin nods slowly, "Yeah. They do and they're not runes. They're sigils."

"What the hell is a sigil?" Daryl blurts out.

Corwin smiles softly, tracing a single finger over the curvy design, "Similar to runes. Runes are Nordic based. Sigils are more...Latin based, though not quite Latin. These sigils predate Christianity, ironically."

"Ironically? How is it ironic?" Lori questions, obviously still upset with the woman's demeanor.

"They're Enochian," The matter-of-fact tone is said so blatantly, as if the name means something.

Obviously, Maggie knows the word because she lets out a small gasp, "Enochian? My dad once said that Enochian is the language of angels."

Corwin doesn't meet her gaze as she nods her head slowly, "One of my brothers happens to be very religious; even if the rest of us ain't."

"So you have tattoos for all of your family?" Carol asks, remembering the conversation from earlier that day.

"Yeah. This one is for Cas," Corwin taps the tattoo on her ankle, before motioning to the names etched on her forearm, "These are the names of family and close friends that died," Corwin carefully pulls down the neckline of her flannel t-shirt, "This is kind of the family motto."

"What about your other brothers?" Dale asks, Corwin's gaze lifting to meet his, "You mentioned one brother, family and friends, but Andrea mentioned you have more than one brother."

Corwin shifts slightly in discomfort before lifting the bottom hem of her shirt, her thumb hooking into the belt loop of her jeans as she shows off the tattoo on her hip, "This one is for both of them. It symbolizes protection."

"So, what did you do before the outbreak?" Andrea asks, changing the subject.

The woman in question smiles, "Research historical artifacts and translating ancient texts."

Everyone blinks in surprise, even Daryl, who asks, "How many languages y'read?"

Corwin begins to count them off with, ticking a finger for each one, "Let's see, English, Latin, French, German, Celtic, Nordic and some Sumerian, though I still struggle with that one."

"Latin is a dead language," Lori points out.

"Yet it is the basis for ninety-eight percent of Eastern European languages, used in Vatican Sabbaths, Judicial text books, and every branch of Science you can think of," Corwin snarks in return.

"You said you were planning on leaving," Carol states, changing the subject in an attempt to avoid conflict, "You know you are more than welcome to stick around."

Shane and Lori visibly bulk at the idea, but relax when Corwin shakes her head, "Thanks, but once my shoulder is well enough for me to fight, I'm outta here. I ain't really comfortable staying in one place for very long." Corwin lets out a grunt as she moves to her feet, brushing off her clothing, "As fun as this night as been, I'm gonna grab a couple of 'Z's'."

Once the woman is inside, Shane whirls around on Carol, "What makes you think you have the right to invite her to stay?"

"She's alone, searching for brothers that might be dead. She saved Daryl without being asked or expected to. She hasn't given us any reason to turn her away," Carol argues softly, her gaze dropping to her hands lying in her lap, "She seems so in control of herself, but...I get the feeling she's just as broken inside as all of us."

* * *

Daryl blinks away the thoughts warring in his head. Carol had a point. This Corwin woman seems to be on her own. Even if she seems pretty damn good at fighting, it doesn't feel right to turn her away. The woman did save him, whether he admits it or not, and he isn't the type to forget something like that. Letting out an annoyed huff when he realizes he's not going to fall asleep anytime soon, Daryl slips out of his tent in hopes of some fresh air. A blaze of dim orange glows in the darkness, his attention catching it from the corner of his eye. Glancing over, he finds the woman in question sitting on the steps of the porch, a lit cigarette pressed between her lips, her attention on the sky.

"Not quite sure where you are, Cas, but I hope you and the others are alright," she murmurs gently, "I'm trying to get to you, just caught in an odd situation right now. I promise, once I'm done here, I'm comin' for you and the others."

As a deafening silence follows her words, Daryl swallows back the awkward tension, "Y'know talkin' to yerself is the first sign of insanity."

Corwin lazily glances over at him, offering him a small grin, "I never said I ain't crazy. You're up late."

"Can't sleep," Daryl grunts out, his eyes absentmindedly following the cigarette as it moves from her lips to her fingers and back again.

"Do ya want one?" Snapping out of his weary daze, Daryl looks over at the woman who digs out a familiar rectangular box, her fingers pulling back the top flap, displaying about six cigarettes, "I usually don't smoke unless I feel stressed out."

Silently taking the cigarette from the pack, Daryl fishes out his own lighter and inhales the burning tobacco. A long sigh escapes him as smoke leaves his lips, his own gaze moving toward the starry sky. This woman isn't like everyone else. She's searching for family that's most likely dead, assured that they are in fact _not_ dead. How is it that she can be so sure? His brother Merle is a stubborn, tough ass son of a bitch and even Daryl feels a level of doubt.

"How can y'be sure?" The question leave him before he can stop it, "That yer brothers are alive."

Corwin chuckles, "I just know. It's hard to explain, but my brothers are survivors. All our lives we've struggled and fought, and we may have lost some pieces of ourselves along the way, we ain't ever lose faith in each other. We always come back. We always look when one is lost. It's...just the code we live by."

"I never did tha-"

Daryl cuts off his awkward appreciation when she raises a lazy hand, "Don't need thanks. You're a living, breathing human being. That's the only reason I needed."

Oddly enough, Daryl is okay with that. She won't take his verbal appreciation, so he won't give it. As a comfortable silence falls over them, he wonders if she'll change her mind on leaving.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Alright. I know Daryl might seem out of character, but Daryl doesn't talk unless he normally needs to. He's kind of a man of action rather than a man of words. I figured Corwin wouldn't be able to get away without the Spanish Inquisition from the group, and with her being part of the Winchester-Singer family, the snarky responses are justified. I figured Daryl isn't used to being rescued, especially by a woman, so he's not sure how to approach the situation and feels a certain level of debt to her.

**To My Reviewers:**

_Guest:_ Thank you for your review. I promise, I know exactly where this is headed. Keep in mind that Dean and Cas are currently stuck in Purgatory while this is going on and she has no idea where Sam is, hence why Season Three of TWD will be used in the story.

_Ravenclaw Slytherin: _Thanks luv! I always enjoy your reviews.

**Thanks to my Minions:**

**Addictedtoreading452  
Otaku-Mae  
Ravenclaw Slytherin  
Otaku Wench  
masqueraderose3  
nikkiMac20  
stefaniewilliams32  
woolsweater  
**

**Big thanks to all of you! Please leave a review and let me know what you think. I like to hear from my readers, even if you have an idea on what you want to see in the story. Cupcakes people! Reviews are cupcakes and Author likes Cupcakes!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Walkers, Demons and Angels, Oh My**

**Summary:**

Corwin Singer only had three things to do:

Step One, find her surrogate brothers.

Step Two, figure out what the hell is making the dead become the Undead and stop it.

Step Three, take a damn vacation.

After she somehow gets this damn kid back to her mama, of course. Now if only the group of misfits would let her be.

**Author's Note:**

This is a Walking Dead/Supernatural crossover. Really, these are the only shows I watch regularly and I find myself wanting to see how this story progresses. I do not own anything other than the plot to this story and my original characters; Corwin and Kerrigan. This is set during Season Two/Three-TWD and an AU after Season Seven-SPN. Corwin and Kerrigan both are connected to the SPN world, and are friends, despite the major underlying concern about their friendship (that's for future chapters). I promise, we will see familiar faces in future chapters.

**Chapter Summary:** Carol, Andrea and Corwin talk about family. The farm is invaded by a horde of Walkers and Corwin's trapped on the roof. The arrival of a 1970 Chevy _Chevelle_ brings more than just a rescue. The plot thickens when Rick explains the truth about the virus.

* * *

**Chapter Four  
**My Little Sunshine

* * *

Corwin tries not to bring attention to Andrea's tearful eyes as she speaks of her sister, Amy. Listening as the blonde woman talks about her charismatic, kind-of-heart sister and how she feels as though she can't cope without her. Corwin knows the feeling. Losing Dean, and then Sam, and the Cas, and after seemingly just getting them back, she's lost them again. She misses Dean's infectious grin. She misses Sam and his bitch-face. She misses Cas and his lack of knowledge to pop-culture references. She misses her dad and him cursing each and every faction in the Occult world. Listening to Andrea talk, she ponders over something. Almost like she's missing something. Something important.

"What about you, Corey?" Carol asks as she hangs up another shirt, clipping the clothes pins on the shoulders of the sleeves. "Tell us about your family."

Corwin pauses in her thoughts, wondering what story she should tell. There are plenty of course. Plenty of stories. She doubts they're appropriate. They'd probably think she's crazy; which for the most part, the assessment isn't that far off.

"Well, my brothers aren't blood-related," Corwin states, tapping her chest where her 'Team Free Will' tattoo resides, "M'Pops was a strong believer in family ain't all about blood. Sometimes, you gotta take your family where ya can get 'em." Rolling up the sleeve of Sam's flannel, she shows the two women her tattoo, "Karen was my mom. Lost her when I was just a kid. Bobby, that's m'Pops. Lost him a couple of months before the outbreak." She ignores the small gasps of sympathy from the women, "Mary and John are the parents of my brothers, Dean and Sam. Mary died when Dean was four and Sam was six months. A house fire," Corwin catches sight of Carol's hand moving to rest over her lips as her eyes shimmer with tears, "Their dad died a couple of years ago after a horrible car accident. M'Pops kinda took 'em both in, helped them cope."

"What about the others?" Andrea asks softly, reading over the names.

Corwin smiles softly, "William, Ellen and Joanna were family friends. William died when Jo was just a little girl. Ellen was a good woman, stern as hell and kind of like a surrogate mother to us. Ellen and Jo died a few years ago in a gas explosion." Her finger traces over the name Rufus, "Rufus was a friend of m'Pops. Good man. He was military bred. A few years ago, a town went kinda crazy," Corwin taps the side of her head, "Apparently, the water supply had been filled with a hallucinogenic that forced the town to start seeing shit. Saved the town, but...he died in the aftermath."

"Who's Trick?" Carol asks.

"Trickster was a dick," Corwin retorts curtly, earning a surprised glance from both women, but the dark-haired woman cracks a smirk, eyes playful, "His name was Gabriel, but I always called him Trick. He was a pain in the ass. Always pulling pranks and up to no good. He usually targeted people that did wrong. He was caught in a family feud between his two brothers and..." Corwin frowns, having actually been the only one that _liked_ Trickster, "It ended bad for him."

"And Ben?"

Corwin swallows, her heart heavy with the memory of the small boy, "Ben was my Godson. He's alive, for all I know. Dean and his mom dated and lived together for about a year. There...was an accident, him and Lisa lost their memories. Dean and I were really devastated."

"Jesus," Andrea murmurs, "Were there any good times?"

Corwin lets out a watery laugh, nodding her head, "Yeah. Gabriel's younger brother, Cas, we kinda took in during the family feud. When Dean found out he was a virgin, we ended up taking him to a strip club," Both women let out a laugh, but Corwin shakes her head, signaling that it wasn't the end of her story, "Dean ended up giving Cas money for a..._private_ dance. Poor guy was so damn awkward. Next thing Dean and I know, we hear a scream and find out that Cas had told the stripper that it wasn't her fault her father left. We ended up having to flee the scene before security got a hold of us."

By the time her story was done, Corwin can't help but smile at the sight of the two women outright laughing, Carol with a hand pressed against her lips while Andrea holds her stomach. Maybe she wasn't bad with people after all. These people seemed like good people, honest people. People worth saving.

"That's nothing. When we first met Trick, he was pulling pranks at a college. He targeted this Senior that was known for hazing Freshmen. When we went to talk to the kid, he said he had been abducted by aliens," Both women snort, and Corwin grins widely, "He told us about being probed over, and over, and over, and over," Seeing both women trying to contain their laughter, Corwin lets out a small giggle, "The best punch line was when he said the alien forced him to slow dance." As Andrea and Carol fall apart again, Corwin swallows back the bittersweet memories, "Dean and I were laughing about it for days."

"You and your brothers sound like a blast," Andrea cackles out.

Corwin bows her head, trying to hide the bitter smile on her face, "You have no idea."

"What did you do in your spare time?" Carol asks, obviously picking up on Corwin's change in demeanor.

"There's a reason why I translate old text books," Corwin comments lightly, her finger absentmindedly playing with the amulet around her neck, "I enjoy reading. It...helps me escape from reality."

"My daughter used to read all the time," Carol murmurs gently, earning a surprised glance from Andrea, "She would always read books far past her grade level." Corwin tilts her head gently, wondering why she seems so sad, "My daughter was separated from us a few days ago. Got scared when we came across a herd of Walkers and took off into the woods."

Corwin's jaw drops, eyes growing wide as she stares at her own hands. There's no way. Her luck is never that easy. Looking up at the sorrowful face, Corwin's lips part. She has to tell them. She needs to get the kid back to her family. She needs to get back to her own.

"Carol-"

A piercing scream echoes through the air, cutting her off. Looking over toward the yell, she sees Rick shouting about a horde of Walkers and that they need to go. Jumping up from her position, Corwin figures her news can wait as she dashes toward the weapon stash.

* * *

When the horde hit, Daryl had never seen someone move so quick and effortlessly. Corwin didn't hesitate in snatching up a rifle, hooking it over her shoulder before she shimmied up the side of the house like a damn spider monkey. The pop of rounds echoes in the air as Daryl shifts into fight mode, his crossbow over his shoulder as he begins shooting off rounds with his own rifle. Hearing Rick call for everyone to get to their vehicles and get out, Daryl races toward his motorcycle, snatching up as much of his things as possible before mounting his ride. Seeing Carol stranded, Daryl clenches his jaw as he aims for her, his crossbow at the ready as he takes off toward the housewife.

From her dangerous perch on the roof, Corwin lines up her sights as she carefully and quickly takes down a series of Walkers, never more than one bullet used for each creature. She can feel the house shudder as Walkers begin tearing at the house, most likely in an attempt to get at the people inside and herself. She knows Walkers can't climb, but with as many as they have, it won't be too much longer before the farm house caves in from broken support beams. Screams fills the air and she swallows back her fear and worry for these humans. She may not like people, but as far as people go, they're not bad. As the kickback from the gunfire agitates her injury, the stitches tearing with the aggression of her movements and turns, she bites down on the inside of her cheek when she realizes she's out of ammo.

"Balls," she huffs out, peering over the edge for any kind of ground to land on. Seeing the seemingly endless amount of Walkers down below, she tenses when she realize there's no way down without fighting. "Well, if I go down, I go down fightin', right boys?"

Straightening her stance, she presses the pads of her fingers to her lips before raising them toward the sky, _'Love you, boys.'_ As the mental prayer filters through her mind, she smirks when a series of cries sounds over a familiar low rumble. Seeing the sleek black, Chevelle heading straight for her, she ignores the several shouts from this group as she takes in the tail end of the car turning sharply, plowing over the several Walkers down below. Hearing the loud, impatient honk, Corwin apologizes mentally to her car before leaping off the roof, only to land on top of the car. Slapping her palm on the roof of the car, she kneels down low as the engine lets out a roar, tires spinning and kicking up dirt and rocks without a care. Unfortunately, the sharp turn at the end of the driveway sends her flying off the roof of the car, her body hitting pavement. Scrambling to her feet, Corwin doesn't hesitate in whipping the passenger side door open and leaping into the car.

"Go!" she commands, slamming the door shut.

"Where we headin', luv?" Kerrigan asks from the driver's seat.

Corwin doesn't waste any time in pointing to the group speeding out of the driveway, "Follow them. I wanna make sure they're good before we head back. Where's the kid?"

"Back at the cabin. Told her I was goin' to check for your sorry arse," Corwin's eyebrow twitches at the idea of leaving the kid alone, "Don't worry, luv. Gave her a means to protect herself and double checked the wards. They're good for twenty-four hours."

"These things are growing in number," Corwin murmurs, her gaze turning to her friend, "Any ideas on what this shit might be?"

"To be honest, I haven't heard shit from my Da. From what I can tell, it causes average people to turn into these things. The infection breaks down a person's soul until there isn't any left. Kinda like Vamps, except this infection spreads quickly," Corwin sighs at the explanation, "Our best bet is figure out _where_ it came from. We figure that out and we'll have a better chance at stopping it."

Seeing the other vehicles come to a stop, Kerrigan shares a glance with her friend before bringing the car to a grinding halt, "Well...let's go meet these survivors, aye?"

* * *

At the sight of the black Chevelle pulling to a stop a few paces away from the group, Daryl tenses as both doors open, two boot-clad feet stepping out onto the pavement. A brief flash of relief fills him as Corwin's head pops up from the passenger side of the car, but the appearance of the brunette is not what he was expecting. How had she known to come to the farm? Corwin hadn't left and she said she didn't have anyone waiting for her. As the brunette says something, the distance too far to hear properly, the returning grin from Corwin causes him to realize she _had_ been lying.

"Who the hell is this?"

Corwin looks over the entire group, relief flashing through her blue-grey eyes before settling her attention on Rick and Daryl, her hand motioning to her companion, "This is Kerrigan. She's a friend of mine."

"Thought y'didn't have people waitin' for ya?" Daryl sneers, never having been a fan of being lied to.

Corwin bobs her head slowly, "Wasn't really sure if your group could be trusted. No offense, but like I said, I've never been good with people."

Daryl tenses as the woman steps forward one pace, raising her hands, "Look, boy-o," the thick accent causes everyone in the group to perk up, "Cor just happens to have a habit of putting the needs of others before her own," Her ruby lips tug into a smirk as her eyes slide to Corwin, who jams her hands into the pockets of her jacket and rolls her eyes, "A particularly bad habit she picked up from her brother. She was probably waiting to see if the lot of ya could be trusted. The world's gone to shit and people don't follow the same moral code as they used to."

"Look," Rick cuts in, "There's something I need to tell everyone. Something Dr. Jenner told me before we left the CDC."

Daryl fights back the shock at hearing the news. Everyone is infected. It doesn't matter. If a person dies, they turn. Turning his gaze on the group, he notices Corwin's eyes darken thoughtfully as her friend whispers to her, the ebony-haired woman's hands clenched into fists. Why is she angry? Corwin's gaze travels toward the dimming sky, the familiar gesture from the other night. Is she praying? Corwin turns to her friend, her voice too low to hear, but whatever she says causes her friend's eyes to widen and a broad smile to form on her lips.

"What did I tell ya'? Their luck is rubbin' off on ye, luv," Kerrigan comments, ruffling her friend's hair playfully.

Corwin nods, her eyes turning to the group, "Listen. It's getting dark and we can't stay out here without any shelter. Kerrigan and I managed to find a cabin not far from here. It's not big, but there's a fireplace and a generator with running water. We only use the power to run the water pump for showers and for the stove so we can cook." Daryl feels his eyes pop open in surprise, the silence deafening, as Corwin bows her head, "It isn't much, but after y'all were kind enough to extend help, I feel as though I should only return the gesture."

"How protected is it?" Rick asks.

Corwin and Kerrigan flash equally curious grins as the brunette chuckles, "Believe me. For the time being, it's safer than anywhere else. Well hidden and out of the way. Used to belong to a family of four, so there are four bedrooms. Cor and I tend to sleep in the living room, so the lot of ye' can sleep where ye wish."

Corwin nudges her friend, flashing the car keys at the brunette who glares, "Let's get back. Not really comfortable leaving Little Sugar alone. Y'all are free to follow us."

Watching Corwin slip into the driver seat, Daryl cocks an eyebrow as AC/DC's 'Highway to Hell' fills the night air in a soft volume, Kerrigan shaking her head, "Oh no. I'm not listening to your shit."

"Driver picks the music, shot gun shuts their cake hole!" Corwin retorts before slamming the door shut.

Kerrigan shakes her head once more, groaning, "Bloody woman is goin' to be the death of me," Glancing back at the group, Kerrigan winks playfully, "Well, come on, then. We don't have all day, ye know."

Taking lead from Rick, who nods slowly, Darly mounts his bike as Carol takes his offered ride. Following after the long trail of cars, the Chevelle speeding down the road without restraint. Damn woman is definitely strange. Turning down a graveled road, pushing them deeper into the woods, Daryl spots the Chevelle skidding to a stop and Corwin hopping out. The ebony-haired woman barely gets a chance to climb the steps of the ram-shackled cabin before a small figure slams into her torso, wiry arms wrapping around the woman's waist.

"Careful, Sugar. We've got company. Y'might want to say hello."

Every member of the group freezes when Corwin steps off to the side, Daryl's heart stopping at the sight of chin-length blonde hair and bright blue eyes staring at them in shock.

"Sophia?"

"Mama!"

The small girl wastes no time in launching herself at Carol, who drops to her knees, her arms sweeping Sophia into a tight, relieved hug. Swallowing thickly, Daryl manages to bring his gaze away from the reunion to see Corwin watching with saddened eyes, Kerrigan once again murmuring something too low for him to hear. Corwin shakes her head and turns, disappearing into the house.

Who the hell was this woman?

* * *

Finger-less gloved hands splash a handful of water to the dirty face, Corwin's blue-grey eyes lifting to stare at her reflection. Dropping her hands, that immediately clamp around the edge of the sink, Corwin fights off the shakes traveling along her body. All the luck in the world. All the damn luck and none of it matters. Everyone's infected. Her brothers are gone. And of all the luck, she found the kid's mom.

All the luck and none of it works in her own favor.

Cursing the Winchester-Singer curse, Corwin's frustration grows, the tension coiling in her chest. Without a second thought, her right fist slams into the mirror, shattering the reflective glass. The last thing she needs to see is her own selfishness. She should be happy and proud. She did some good in this decrepit world. She should be proud. She should be happy.

But she's not.

_'Where are you boys?'_

Wiping the tear from her cheek, she shoves her emotions down, bottling them up for another time. Straightening up, she turns and exits the bathroom. Damn does she need a smoke. Clomping down the staircase, she digs through her jacket pocket, her body tensing when a pair of arms wrap around her the moment her feet hit the bottom level of the house.

"I can never repay you enough. Y-you are a fucking angel," Carol sobs.

Corwin's eyes widen, looking over all of the faces staring at her. She tries not to notice Daryl's confusion when she seeks out Kerrigan's gaze, wondering what she should do. She knows he is watching when Kerrigan pantomimes hugging. Swallowing back the odd sensation, Corwin carefully wraps her arms around the sobbing woman, patting her back gently.

"Y-you beautiful creature you," Carol sobs, wiping her own eyes as she pulls back from the hug, Corwin's eyes widening when those same hands cup both sides of her face, "I may not believe in much, but you are a blessing in disguise. How can I ever thank you?"

Corwin fights back the tension, the feel of someone touching her face (aside from her brothers) and she carefully tugs Carol's hands from her face, shaking her head, "I told y'all once. I don't need a thank you. I saved Sugar because I could. Truth be honest, y'all ain't got anything I want."

A gleam of sympathetic understanding flashes through Carol's eyes and Corwin offers her a half-smile before stepping back, "I...I'll be back in a bit."

As the door front door shuts behind Corwin, all eyes turn on Kerrigan, who shrugs, "She's not really good with people. Outside of those brothers of hers, she doesn't do much touching. Brings back too many bad memories."

"She abused?"

Daryl's question causes a darkness to shift in Kerrigan's eyes, the woman's brown eyes darkening so much, that for a split second they appear black, but when Daryl blinks, her brown eyes are as soft and somber as before, "Not by her family. She's been in a few...situations that's left her pretty beat up. Hard to trust strangers when strangers have done nothing but try to hurt ye."

Daryl drops his gaze. Like he said before, who the hell is this woman?

* * *

**Author's Note:** Yay! Family reunion! I tried to make it realistic. Corwin is cautious (Hello! Bobby's daughter and that man was paranoid of everything, within reason of course) and she wasn't about to spout off about Kerrigan and Sophia to a group she knows nothing about. I'm trying to establish the point that Corwin is rarely comfortable around people (like Dean isn't comfortable with chick-flick moments). She's got a whole mess of trouble from her past, as does every SPN character. Once again, her explanations are slightly different from the reality of her past because she can't go around spouting off about demons, ghosts and shit. This is the point where Daryl starts wondering what kind of life she lived, with how much she's been through, he's going to start noticing small things.

**To My Reviewers:**

_Ravenclaw Slytherin: _Thanks luv! I always enjoy your reviews. I hope you enjoyed the reunion.

**Thanks to my Minions:**

**Addictedtoreading452  
Otaku-Mae  
Ravenclaw Slytherin  
Otaku Wench  
masqueraderose3  
nikkiMac20  
stefaniewilliams32  
woolsweater  
NightScare**

**Big thanks to all of you! Please leave a review and let me know what you think. I like to hear from my readers, even if you have an idea on what you want to see in the story. Cupcakes people! Reviews are cupcakes and Author likes Cupcakes!**

**Next Chapter: Corwin, Kerrigan, Daryl and Glenn go on a run for supplies while the group tries to figure out where to hole up for the coming Winter months.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Walkers, Demons and Angels, Oh My**

**Summary:**

Corwin Singer only had three things to do:

Step One, find her surrogate brothers.

Step Two, figure out what the hell is making the dead become the Undead and stop it.

Step Three, take a damn vacation.

After she somehow gets this damn kid back to her mama, of course. Now if only the group of misfits would let her be.

**Author's Note:**

This is a Walking Dead/Supernatural crossover. Really, these are the only shows I watch regularly and I find myself wanting to see how this story progresses. I do not own anything other than the plot to this story and my original characters; Corwin and Kerrigan. This is set during Season Two/Three-TWD and an AU after Season Seven-SPN. Corwin and Kerrigan both are connected to the SPN world, and are friends, despite the major underlying concern about their friendship (that's for future chapters). I promise, we will see familiar faces in future chapters.

**Chapter Summary:** Daryl over hears a conversation between Corwin and Kerrigan. Corwin, Kerrigan, Daryl and Glenn go on a run for supplies in a nearby town. Daryl and Corwin get separated from the others and Daryl witnesses Corwin getting into a fight with a large ass Walker.

* * *

**Chapter Five  
**Half-Pint vs. Gigantor

* * *

Daryl perks up at the sound of a soft sigh as the front door to the house shuts gently, his gaze moving from the tree line to spy Corwin stepping out onto the front porch. From his angle, he watches as she lights up a cigarette and the moment the burning cigarette leaves her lips, her fingers thread through her hair as a smoky sigh escapes her lips. For the short time that he's known her, he hasn't seen the oppressive appearance in her body; the slouch of her shoulders, the weariness on her face and the sorrow etched in her gaze. The sign of someone about to give up. Her unoccupied hand reaches up to clench the horned amulet hanging from the black corded necklace; an odd piece of jewelry for a woman to have. He muses over the conversation last night, how mechanical she seemed when dealing with a sobbing mother. Corwin obviously takes care of people, Kerrigan and herself commenting on the 'bleeding heart syndrome' the woman has. Has she ever been taken care of? Carol admitted last night in the silence of the cabin that Corwin had lost a lot of people even before the outbreak. Maybe, just like him, her brothers were all she had. She seems too strong-willed to suffer at the hands of abuse, but the scars burnt into his memories argues the sentiment. Who hurt her? Where were her brothers?

"Hiya, Cas," Daryl's thoughts fade at the sound of her voice, wondering why she keeps praying to her brother, "I gotta say, I'm not sure how much more I can handle. I know y'all are alive, I know, but _where_ are ya? Why can't I find ya? I know things kinda ended roughly for us, but ya gotta know I don't blame ya. Not all of it was your fault. I...I'm sorry I wasn't there after m'Pops died. I shoulda been there for ya, Dean and Sam coulda handled themselves, but...y'ain't like them. All of ya are too damn hard on yourselves. I'm tryin', though. I am. Trying to keep it all together. Trying to help people along the way. I ain't stoppin' until I'm either dead, or I have proof that all of ya are dead. Know that."

Even from his position, he can see the despair in her eyes as she bows her head, "God, I ain't sure if you're listening. I ain't really sure if you're even there to hear this. I...I need something. Some kinda sign. Something to keep me going. It's selfish, I know, and I don't ask for a whole lot. I ask that ya keep these people safe; they're good people. I pray that Andrea is somewhere safe, that she made it out. M'not too sure how I feel leavin' her behind like that. If it ain't too much trouble. Please."

"Shouldn't beat yourself up, luv," Daryl's teeth clench at the familiar accented voice as Kerrigan steps out onto the front porch, her hands calmly tucked away in her own jacket, "Ye know ye can't save everyone. Never could, never will."

"I know that, Ri (Ree)," Corwin sighs, taking another drag from the half-spent cigarette, "How are we on supplies?"

Kerrigan shrugs a lazy shoulder, "To be honest, we're gonna need to make a run. There's a town, 'bout ten miles East of here that hasn't been plundered too badly. Should make it easy to stock up while Rick and his people figure out where to go next."

Corwin nods, "Alright. Let's get the cabin ready before we head out."

Daryl quirks an eyebrow as both women step off the porch, Corwin flicking her cigarette off to the side as they make their way to the trees lining the property. Watching with raised eyebrows as Corwin removes a switchblade from her pocket and slices into the palm of her hand. Curious, he muses as his eyebrows crinkle in confusion as she coats two index fingers with her blood before smearing the crimson substance into symbols etched into tree trunks. Symbols he recognizes as being similar to the one tattooed to her ankle. What the hell are they doing? Do they know blood attracts Walkers just as much as sound?

"That should hold up for another day," Kerrigan comments lightly as Corwin steps away from the fourth tree.

"Let's get packed and ready to go," Corwin responds, not replying to her friend as they turn away from the tree line.

Daryl watches Kerrigan bite down on her bottom lip before the curvy brunette sighs, "Ye know, those brothers of yours are gonna be fine, luv. I don't recall anything that hasn't stopped them from coming for ye." Kerrigan grins mildly, "Remember when that bag of dicks, Uri, snatched ye up after Pam died? Oi, had that been the worst news I ever gave 'em."

Instead of smiling, Corwin's eyes sadden even more, "Can we not talk about that time? I don't like remembering what happened two weeks prior to my rescue."

"Aye. Although, at the time I hadn't seen Cas so pissed," Kerrigan snickers, nudging Corwin with her shoulder, "I think ye got to him before Dean did."

"Yeah? And look what happened after all of that mess? We pitted him against his family."

Kerrigan stops walking, her hand grabbing Corwin by the shoulders as she turn the smaller woman around to face her, "Now ye listen to me, Cor. Cas made that decision and because of it, he's been able to learn what family really means. Both you and Dean have the worst self-guilt trips I've ever seen. Maybe he did go against his family, and yeah, he lost just as much as the rest of ye, but Cas knows that no matter what, all of ya are bound by something more than flesh and blood." Kerrigan's fingers tap against Corwin's chest, right above the tattoo, "The four of ye have achieved the impossible more times than I can count. We're gonna find your brothers, luv. Doesn't matter if we have to tear this world apart to do it."

"I'd rather not tear it more than it already is," Corwin remarks playfully, her sorrow breaking into a small smile as she clasps her friend's forearm, "Never thought I'd say this, seeing as to what you are, but you're a good person, Ri. Don't let no one tell ya different."

Kerrigan's head falls back and a bark of laughter leaves her lips, "Ha. I'd like to see ye try to tell your brothers that. They don't trust me as far as they can throw me."

"Yeah, well, like ya said, family is more than just flesh and blood," Corwin responds, and Daryl muses over the sudden shock and faintly embarrassed expression on Kerrigan's face, "C'mon, Ri. We got shit to do."

As the two women disappear into the house, Daryl glances back to the slowly brightening sky. Something was definitely off about these women.

* * *

"Be careful, Miss Cor."

Corwin doesn't hesitate in ruffling Sophia's hair with a small half-smile on her lips, "Ain't nothin' to worry about, Sugar."

When Kerrigan and Corwin first stated they were going on a run, it was instantly decided that members of Rick's group would join the two women. While Kerrigan made a wise crack about being able to fend for themselves, Corwin had seen the faint distrust in Rick's eyes. Maybe it was because of his friend's betrayal. Maybe it was because she had lied. Maybe he just isn't quick to trust people. In all honesty, Corwin completely understands.

It just makes things more difficult.

Having decided to one of the large vehicles, the ebony-haired Huntress watches for a brief moment as Daryl and Glenn speak with Rick before she head over to the Chevelle. Popping open the trunk, she hoists up the false bottom, mentally thanking her Pops for being a paranoid old coot, she doesn't hesitate to remove three machetes from her arsenal, followed by two average hunting knives. Slamming the trunk shut, she meets the group by the truck and wordlessly hands Kerrigan and Glenn each a machete and a knife, giving Kerrigan a pointed look when a feint glimmer of bemusement flashes through her soft-brown eyes.

"Damn, girl. How many weapons are you packing?" Glenn comments with an impressed grin.

Corwin smirks sarcastically, "I've got a weapon for every occasion."

"Thought y'said y'researched and translated shit," Daryl grumbles, watching as Corwin instructs Glenn how to attach the sheath to him.

Kerrigan snorts, smothering her laughter behind her hand as Corwin straightens up and cuffs the taller woman across the back of her head, "Shut it, demon-child." Daryl snorts at the nickname when Corwin turns her sights on him, "And I wasn't lying. I did research and translate. M'Pops on the other hand was a paranoid old bastard. Had an entire arsenal and panic room in his basement."

"Aye. Seriously one of the coolest guys ever," Kerrigan recounts with a grin.

Seeing the pride in Corwin's eyes, Daryl nods, "Sounds like it."

"So...who's drivin'?" Corwin asks, Daryl and Glenn both seeing Kerrigan's eyes widen, her lips parting before the smaller woman slaps the palm of her finger-less gloved hand across her mouth, "Just to be sure."

"Well, you know where we're heading, so why don't you drive?"

Corwin lets out a shout of victory, bouncing out of Kerrigan's reach as she snatches the keys from Glenn, "Ha, sucker!"

"Bloody hell," Kerrigan mutters as she rubs the back of her neck. "I'm gonna murder her in her sleep one day."

"What's the problem with her drivin'?" Daryl asks as the four pile into the truck.

"Driver picks the music, shotgun shuts their cake hole," Corwin quips, the phrase causing both Daryl and Glenn to remember the previous day.

Keeping the volume low, Daryl finds his foot tapping to the familiar tune of 'Poison' by Alice Cooper as Corwin speeds down the barren road.

"Hey Corey?" the woman in question lets out a grunt, her thumbs tapping against the steering wheel, acknowledging Glenn with a quick glance through the rear-view mirror, "What type of texts did you translate?"

Corwin and Kerrigan share a quick smirk, the ebony-haired woman shrugging a shoulder, "A little bit of everything. M'Pops collected a lot of old text books; some religious, some anthropology, even some ancient Occult lore."

"Occult? Like, witches?" Glenn gulps out.

"Witches are bitches," Kerrigan snickers, Corwin nodding in agreement, "When she says Occult lore, she means folklore and myths that ancient civilizations cultivated belief structure around."

Corwin nods with a slight shrug of her shoulder as she turns down another road, "Studying the type of lore people believed in back then helps us better understand the type of culture they molded around their beliefs."

"Yeah, the Pagans were wild, no? Human and cattle sacrifices, orgies out the fuckin' arse," Kerrigan mutters, causing Glenn to cough out a laugh.

"Speaking of sacrifices," Corwin says as she brings the truck to a slower pace. "Alright, Ri. Where are we going?"

"Our best bet is headin' for the supermarket, get some preserved foods. Maybe some kind of sporting goods store too, never be too careful right, luv?"

Corwin nods, her eyes darkening with thought before she glances over at Kerrigan, "We split up into pairs. One pair takes the truck to the supermarket, stock up the bed of the truck with whatever food, double-check the pharmacy and take what we need. The other pair takes two bags and we head to the sporting goods store and we pack up the sacks with whatever we can find."

"Who goes where?" Glenn asks, shifting in his seat slightly.

"I say Cor and Daryl head to the sporting goods store. Both of them have a better idea of the weapons we'll need," Kerrigan states, causing both Daryl and Glenn to share a glance, uncomfortable with the idea of running off with two strangers. "Oi! We don't exactly have a lot of daylight to be arguin'. Let's get this shit over with."

Corwin shoots her friend an amused glance as she parks the truck, popping open the door, "Alright. We shouldn't take any longer than an hour."

"What happens if you aren't back in an hour?" Glenn asks, Daryl growing tense as both women share a glance.

"Hey! Answer his question," Daryl spits out, not liking the silent communication between them.

Corwin shrugs a shoulder when Kerrigan rolls her eyes in annoyance, "If we don't make it back in the allotted time, you guys take the supplies back to the cabin."

Glenn's eyebrows shoot up, "Leave? Without you and Daryl?"

"Look, we don't have time to argue about this," Corwin's tone of voice sharpens, eyes growing stern as she stares the Asian down, "They're going to need food. I can handle myself. Daryl is more than established in survival," Daryl blinks at the unexpected vote of confidence, "We'll find our way back, but I won't chance y'all getting stuck waitin' for us if something stalls us."

Seeing Glenn hesitate, Daryl rolls his eyes and scoffs, "Just go, Chinaman. We'll be fine." Daryl turns his gaze on the brunette, "Anythin' happens to him, I'll put a bolt in yer skull."

"Noted," Kerrigan responds dryly, her eyes bemused as Corwin hops out of the truck, not wasting time in grabbing two army-grade duffle bags.

Sharing one last glance with Glenn, Daryl readies his crossbow as he follows after the dark-haired woman.

* * *

Making it to the sporting goods store happened with very few incidents. Daryl remains silent as he keep an eye out for any Walkers as Corwin scopes out the building for a way in that didn't result in busting open a door or window. Corwin lets out a sound of triumph before slamming her hand into Daryl's chest absentmindedly handing him her machete. Blinking as he instinctively takes the weapon from her, he watches as she once again shimmies her way up the drain pipe with far too much ease. Damn spider monkey. Between keeping watch for any Walkers, Daryl also watches as Corwin crouches in a windowsill, her eyes looking over the window pane. An odd sensation sparks in his head as a curiously triumphant smirk tugs at the woman's pale-pink lips as she carefully extracts a switchblade from her pocket. Within a matter of second, Daryl fights the wave of curiosity flooding him as the small woman replaces her switchblade into her pocket and slides the window up.

_'Research and translating m'ass,'_ Daryl muses inwardly as she wordlessly waves for him to go toward the front of the store.

"Research, huh?" Daryl snarks as she pops the door open, allowing him to slip inside before she shuts and locks the door behind him.

Corwin flashes him a wide grin, her eyes brightening and teeth gleaming white as a small giggle escapes her, "I have three brothers; one of which has a bad habit of getting into trouble with police."

"Your brother's been arrested?"

"All of us except Cas have been," Daryl swallows as she shakes her head with another, saddened smile on her face, "I think Dean's been in handcuffs more than any of us."

"What did y'all do to get arrested?"

Corwin's amicable expression fades, her eyes darkening briefly, "Most of it was bullshit. Wrong place wrong time scenario. All of the charges have been cleared though."

Daryl nods, dropping the conversation as they begin moving through the array of weapons. So there really is more to her than she shows. Watching out of the corner of his eyes as she quickly and effortlessly field strips guns, double-checking that they're clean and unused before piecing them back together and stashing them in one of the bags. She did say her old man was paranoid and had a small arsenal of his own. So why does it seem like she's _too_ familiar with the mechanics over weapons.

"Hey, Sir Scowls-a-Lot!" Daryl snaps out of his thoughts, glancing over Corwin, only to see her motioning to a display of crossbows, bolts and wires. "Ya might want to stock up while ya can. Hate to run outta bolts, no?"

As he moves over to gather items and toss them into the bag, his gaze catching sight of the scar decorating her throat. He's used to seeing his own scars, Merle's too. Seeing a woman with a scar like that, and knowing that she has more, makes Daryl uncomfortable. Why would someone hurt her? She's a smart ass for sure; really stubborn too.

"How'd y'get the scar?" Daryl blurts out.

Corwin snorts, "Gonna have to specify, idjit. I got more than my fair share."

"The one on yer neck," he murmurs, realizing he's probably crossing some unseen line.

She pauses in reassembling a field rifle, her eyes sharpening to an eerie grey color, her lips pulling into a straight line before she drops her gaze back to the rifle, "Remember how I told ya, my brothers and I came across people that tried to dictate what we do with our lives?" Daryl grunts, nodding in acknowledgment as she pauses, "Well, before we took him into the family, Cas was caught in a bit of a feud between his family members. It was...pretty awful. They thought they could take advantage of our friendship with Cas to get us to do things we would never want to do. A member of his family knew we'd bulk at the idea and I was on my way back from a funeral when I was taken as leverage," Daryl pauses in his movements, glancing up to see her eyes darken with sorrow, "The abuse only occurred for a few days, but...my brothers and Cas couldn't find me for two weeks. When I heard Dean gave in and did what they asked, I...well, I couldn't help but blame myself."

"Didn't they think to call the cops?" Daryl asks, only to have her cock an eyebrow when she gives him a pointed look, "Right. Trouble with authority."

Corwin nods slowly as she slips the rifle into the bag, "My brothers and I were raised to be self-reliant. We don't ask for help from anyone outside of the family. After a few more incidences with Cas's family, the four of us ended up bonding; even after all the shit we've pulled on each other, sometimes even going so far as to lie and deceive. We never leave one of our own behind."

"Always Broken, Never Alone," Daryl quips gently, musing over if she really had been a gang-banger, but seeing the soft smile play on her lips, he shake his head, "I gotta say, I have a feelin' I'd hate t'get on their bad side."

Corwin lets out a slightly surprised laugh, clapping Daryl on the shoulder as she passes him, ignoring the way he flinches, "Are ya kiddin'? I think they'd get a kick outta someone like you. Granted, Dean can be an over-protective ass, but once a member of the family, always a member of the family. The only way ya get on their bad side is if ya harm one of ours."

Silence falls over them as they finish packing the bags to the fullest. Slipping out of the store, Daryl and Corwin take to the streets with quick, cautious strides. Ten minutes of dashing around corners, Daryl grunts as he slams into the immobile figure in front of him. Hissing at her in question, she places a finger to her lips before motioning for him to look around the corner. Standing between the doors of the supermarket and the truck; the bed of the truck damn near full of supplies, a small horde of Walkers block Glenn and Kerrigan from getting to the vehicle.

"What are we gonna do?"

Corwin hums thoughtfully before glancing over at Daryl, "I have an idea. I just hope..." Giving her a pointed look, Daryl doesn't like the sudden tension in her stance as she steps out from their cover, "I just hope ya run fast."

Before he can demand an explanation, Corwin removes the gun from her thigh-holster and instantly a crack sounds in the air as she takes aim. Seeing blood and grey-matter burst from the skull of a Walker, Daryl realizes her plan as each Walker turns to face them. She doesn't stop firing until the clip is empty. Shoving the gun back into the holster, Corwin doesn't hesitate in grabbing Daryl's hand and tugging him along back the way they came.

"Are y'crazy, woman?"

Corwin snorts as she picks up the pace, Daryl moving to match her own as she replies, "The group needs those supplies. They already have weapons. What they don't have is enough food. Sometimes, a sacrifice is needed. For now, we need to find some cover. Shit!" Corwin skids to a halt as they turn, only to see a second horde approaching them from down the street. "Ah, c'mon, girl, think," Corwin murmurs, slapping her forehead.

Seeing an abandoned two-story apartment complex to their left, Daryl tightens his grip on her hand and drags her toward the building. Finding the door unlocked, he yanks her into the building and slams the door shut, flipping over the dead-bolt lock. The eerie silence that surrounds them causes her to remove her hand from his, both of them on guard. Daryl gestures that he's going to check the second level while she takes the first. Splitting up with Daryl, Corwin tries not to wince at the dead Walker-corpses littering the floor, her footsteps near-silent as she steps over and around the them. In the dim lighting, the sunlight blocked by the boarded-up windows, Corwin feels her secondary instincts kick in as she moves through the rooms, her machete at the ready.

The slightest creak causes her to tense before she whirls around, her blue-grey eyes widening as hazel eyes stare at her from the gore-coated face.

* * *

"Stupid motherfucker!"

The shout pulls Daryl into overdrive as he dashes down the steps, not bothering to round them as he leaps sideways over the banister. Moving swiftly toward the thuds and grunts, Daryl freezes in the doorway at the sight of Corwin pinned to the ground, an forearm pinned across her chest as her own hand grips the figure's throat. Daryl moves to take aim of the figure decorated in blood and guts hovering over the woman, but hesitates when her left leg hooks up and around the figures neck, her entire body twisting around until the large mass is pinned beneath her. His second attempt at putting a bolt in the Walker's skull is drawn up short when the Walker seems to grab her arm, turning its own body and flipping her over on her stomach, only for her to spin along the floor, straightening out her arm in the process.

The movements freeze when the large Walker firmly pins Corwin to the floor, "Damn, Half-Pint, a little rusty?"

Realizing this isn't a Walker, Daryl is unsure what to do when he catches the gleam of Corwin's switchblade pressing against the man's lower back, "Not that rusty." Corwin's head then nods in Daryl's direction, "And if I were you, I'd get off before ya end up dead, ya idjit."

Hazel eyes meet Daryl's, quickly assessing the situation, before the man climbs off of her. Daryl finds himself dropping his aim completely when the man offers her help off of the floor, only to yank her into his chest, arms wrapping around her waist. As the intimidatingly tall man straightens up with his arms still around her, Corwin's feet leave the ground and Daryl can see her arms gripping him just as tightly, the faintest glistening of tears appearing along the edges of her eyes as she pulls out of the embrace.

"The hell?" Daryl grunts out, confused.

Corwin gives a watery chuckle as she steps away from the strange man, "Sorry, um...this is Daryl. Daryl, this is Sam, my brother."

* * *

**Author's Note:** And a Winchester finally makes his debut!

**To My Reviewers:**

_Ravenclaw Slytherin: _There you go! A Winchester finally shows. This is where the cross-over really begins.

_Winterfellsfallen:_ Aww...I love your reviews! Be on the look out for Kerrigan/Sam tension ahead!

**Thanks to my Minions:**

**Addictedtoreading452  
Otaku-Mae  
Ravenclaw Slytherin  
Otaku Wench  
masqueraderose3  
nikkiMac20  
stefaniewilliams32  
woolsweater  
NightScare  
Paper Grenade  
blackcat711  
synismysin  
winterfellsfallen  
**

**Big thanks to all of you! Please leave a review and let me know what you think. I like to hear from my readers, even if you have an idea on what you want to see in the story. Cupcakes people! Reviews are cupcakes and Author likes Cupcakes!**

**Next Chapter: With the arrival of the youngest Winchester comes good news...and some bad news. Daryl isn't the only one to notice tension between Kerrigan and Sam. What's the deal with that? Is there something Corwin isn't telling the Atlanta gang? Why does Sam bulk at the sight of Maggie too? Rick comes to a decision on where to go next. What do you readers think should happen?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Walkers, Demons and Angels, Oh My**

**Summary:**

Corwin Singer only had three things to do:

Step One, find her surrogate brothers.

Step Two, figure out what the hell is making the dead become the Undead and stop it.

Step Three, take a damn vacation.

After she somehow gets this damn kid back to her mama, of course. Now if only the group of misfits would let her be.

**Author's Note:**

This is a Walking Dead/Supernatural crossover. Really, these are the only shows I watch regularly and I find myself wanting to see how this story progresses. I do not own anything other than the plot to this story and my original characters; Corwin and Kerrigan. This is set during Season Two/Three-TWD and an AU after Season Seven-SPN. Corwin and Kerrigan both are connected to the SPN world, and are friends, despite the major underlying concern about their friendship (that's for future chapters). I promise, we will see familiar faces in future chapters.

**Chapter Summary:** The Atlanta gang meet Sam Winchester. Sam and Corwin discuss the disappearance of Dean and Cas. Sam learns the origins of Corwin's 'Cas' tattoo. Sam tells the Atlanta gang about the indescribable dynamic between Corwin and Dean and explains the discomfort around Maggie.

* * *

**Chapter Six  
**The Sympathetic One

* * *

The decision to wait for all questions to be answered didn't need to be said. At first, Daryl had half-a-mind to question whether this guy really was Sam, but a calculating look from Corwin caused the tall, floppy-haired man to tug down the neckline of his shirt, revealing the same five-pointed star set in the center of a black sun. If Daryl wanted to question exactly how close Corwin was to her brothers, it was answered when Corwin gave a quick glance around the room before bringing her gaze back to Sam, cocking an eyebrow for full measure. Sam rubs the back of his neck before sighing, an odd gleam appearing in his eyes before Corwin nods curtly.

"Mind explain' what's goin' on?" Daryl spits out, having hated the silent conversation between the two.

Instead of being offended, or annoyed, with Daryl brash attitude, Sam nods, a sad smile forming on his lips, "I'm pretty sure now isn't the best time to answer questions. We should probably get out of here."

Sam speaks differently than Corwin; an educated, intelligent tone sparking his words, and Corwin nods in agreement, "Sounds like a plan, Sammy. First, we need to find a way pass the Walkers and then a way back to the group."

Sam's eyebrows shoot up in surprise, his hazel eyes rounding on the smaller woman, "Group? As in people?"

Corwin waves at the look of disbelief, "Like ya said, this ain't the time, or place for the Spanish Inquisition. We're shacked up in a cabin about ten mile East of here. Ya got a ride?" Sam nods, earning a sigh of relief from Corwin, "Good. Now, how do we get out of here?"

"There's a fire escape along the left side of the complex," Sam states, Daryl watching the shift from brother to soldier in mere seconds, and the Georgian man realizes that maybe Corwin hadn't been lying _entirely_, "I only stopped to rest up after the drive. Car is right near the fire escape."

"Good, let's get the hell outta here before the group starts to panic and send out a search party."

Remaining silent, Daryl follows after the two siblings, watching as they move with silent footsteps and effortlessly through the maze of apartments. Toward the left side of the complex, Sam immediately took point as he shoved open the window and Daryl is surprised he actually manages to fit through the damn thing. Following the duo down, Daryl barely hears a soft, dying groan and a sickening squelching noise beneath his feet before he lands on solid ground. Turning around, he spies Sam wiping off the blade of an odd, serrated knife, similar to Corwin's. Leading the way to the car, Daryl's eyes immediately travels over the sleek, glossy black '67 Impala parked only a few paces away. Recognition flickers through Corwin's eyes, but the frown on her lips is foreboding even to Daryl, who tosses the bags into the large trunk space before sliding into the back seat.

A moment of awkward silence fills the car as it speeds out of town and it seems like Daryl isn't the only one to see the change in Corwin's disposition, "You better get it out now before we get back to this group of yours. I doubt they'd be able to handle one of your legendary freak outs."

"Dean never travels without Baby Girl," Daryl cocks an eyebrow at the name, figuring the Dean must be pretty damn attached to the car, "You have about one minute to explain."

"You remember what happened with Cas last year?" Sam asks, his tone obviously alluding to something beyond Daryl's understanding as the woman nods curtly, her stoic features never breaking, "Well, we managed to figure out what had caused him to go all...crazy like. The three of us went to handle the situation, but...something happened."

"They dead?" Corwin's mechanical tone causes Daryl to shift awkwardly, the tone foreign to his ears.

Sam shakes his head, "No. We were separated and...I haven't heard from either of them. You?" Corwin snorts, shaking her head, "The outbreak followed and I figured the two of them had each other," Daryl's eyebrow twitches, but Corwin seems to understand as her head bows, "So, I decided to look for you instead. Last I remember, you were in New Orleans. Figured you'd head East, because last time we were in Texas you bitched the whole time."

"Who ya' callin' a bitch, bitch," Corwin snaps quickly, earning a snort of amusement from Daryl and a wide grin from her brother. "I'd rather deal with the humidity then that _dry_ heat shit. Hot and sticky rather than hot and thirsty."

Sam's eyes crinkles in disgust as both men in the car apparently earned the same mental image of the small woman _hot and sticky_, "Oh, shut up. You spent way too much time around Dean. So, Daryl, was it?" Daryl grunts in acknowledgment, "How'd you meet Corey?"

Daryl shifts at the brief, protective gleam in Sam's gaze. Daryl might be a scrappy son of a bitch, but Corwin's brother not only beat him in height, but the definition of muscles his flannel t-shirt is stretched across doesn't put him at ease. It doesn't help knowing the guy was more or less trained in combat.

"She saved m'life," Daryl grunts out, "I was injured while lookin' fer a member of our group who got lost in the woods. Was cornered by a couple o'Walkers and crazy ass woman came outta nowhere. Helped me back t'the farm and ended up shot."

"World's tearing at the seams, and you're still saving people?" Daryl opens his mouth to defend the woman, but seeing the pride in Sam's eyes causes him to shut his mouth when Corwin nods slowly, "Can't say I'm surprised."

"What about yourself, Sammy? Ya been on your own this whole time?" Corwin asks, her tone tinged with worry.

Sam shakes his head, eyes flashing with sorrow for a brief moment, "No. I was traveling with someone."

"A girl, I take it," the teasing tilt doesn't escape either of the men. "She turn?" Sam nods slowly, causing Corwin to click her tongue against the roof of her mouth, "Man, worst luck with women."

Instead of being offended, Sam only lets out a sigh of agreement and another nod, "What about you?"

"Oh, turn here!" Corwin orders and Daryl wonders if Sam catches the evasion of answering the question.

A small moment of silence fills the air as Sam turns down the graveled road, only to come to a stop behind the Chevelle. Daryl notices a shocked gleam flash through Sam's eyes when Corwin barely makes it out of the car before Sophia's small frame slams into her, sobs of relief muffled in the small woman's shirt. Daryl and Sam both slip out of the car just as the whole Atlanta gang exit the cabin, Glenn rushing up to them.

"Daryl! Thank God you're alive. Crazy woman inside was about to head back for you guys," Glenn states before he slowly begins to look up the entire length of Sam, "Jesus. Who the hell is this? This guy is practically a moose."

Daryl smirks when Corwin belts out a hearty laugh, obviously hearing Glenn, as Sam huffs, his own hands shoving into the pockets of his jacket, "This is Cor's brother, Sam. Apparently, he's been lookin' fer Cor."

Sophia lets out a childish squeal before launching herself at Sam, the tall man's eyes widening and immediately searching for his sister as the small child giggles, "Miss Cor's been really sad. She's been lookin' everywhere for all of ya. I-Is it just you?"

Sam offers the small girl a half-smile, "For now. I have no doubt Corey and I will-"

"Bloody hell, why is everyone standin' around? We have people to-"

Silence falls over the entire group as Sam immediately straightens to his full height as the curvy brunette freezes on the porch. Looking between the two, Daryl wonders over the narrowed eyebrows mirroring each other, frowns pulling on their lips as the expressions harden. The air nearly crackles with tension as Kerrigan and Sam seem to be caught in a mental stand-off, neither one backing down. Hell, Daryl's pretty damn sure they haven't even blinked.

_**Slap!**_

Corwin's hand connects with the back of Sam's head, "Y'all better stop with the visual daggers and death glares. We ain't got time for whatever issues y'all had." Corwin turns her attention to Kerrigan, giving her friend a pointed look, "Make sure ya keep your comments to yourself. I really don't wanna have to baby-sit both of ya." Kerrigan lets out a hiss of annoyance before heading back inside, the front door slamming with a loud bang. Corwin turns her sights on Rick, "Ya figure out where ya wanted your group to hole up for winter?"

"We want a place that will last. A place we can fortify and build a home out of," Rick says, his eyes glancing over at his pregnant wife, "You've been around, Miss Cor," Daryl hears the woman in question mutter about killing Sophia for getting Rick hooked on that name, the hunter smirking in amusement, "Any ideas on places we could hunker down?"

"Nope. I'm awful at thinking outside the box," Corwin states, Sam nodding in agreement, only to stop when his sister turns on him, "What about you, college-boy? You have any ideas?"

"I'd need a map. An idea of the area. It would probably only take a few hours at best after that," Sam responds, "We can get them to where they need to go safely and then start our search for the others."

Another silence falls over the group. Daryl can see the sorrow reflected in the eyes of half of the group, Carol and Sophia especially. He knew those two really wished Corwin would stay, but even Daryl could see Corwin's unfailing devotion to her family. Sam's words only solidifies what she told him at the store. _'We never leave one of our own behind.'_ Corwin's words ring through his head. How can someone be so loyal? Is that what real families are like? He wouldn't know. Merle would gladly drop him for a chance to get high or get laid. Corwin takes the moment to introduce her brother to everyone and unlike Corwin, Sam immediately took to conversing with members of the group. After watching her brother for a few moments, Corwin's eyes soften significantly before she slips away from the group and heads over to her car, moving to sit on the hood. Shifting his weight, Daryl is surprised when Corwin flashes him a pack of cigarettes in a silent offer for him to join her.

"Thanks," Daryl grunts out as he leans against the hood of her Chevelle. "Why ain't y'talkin' to yer brother?"

"Sam knows the conversation him and I are bound to have is a private affair," Corwin murmurs softly, her gaze trained on the tree line surrounding the cabin, "He's the type to get the trivial formalities of introductions out of the way before we get into serious conversations."

"So...yer really gonna leave?" Daryl asks.

It isn't that he _wants_ her to stay, because he's pretty sure she isn't the type to have someone make decisions for her. It's not like he even knows her all that well. She's just a random woman that saved his life. And Sophia's. And brought hope back into Carol's eyes. And didn't take shit from anyone; Shane, Lori and Rick included. She really was just a random woman.

So why doesn't he like the idea of her taking off?

"Once y'all are established somewhere," Corwin answers gently, offering him a half-smile, "It wouldn't feel right just up and leavin' without the knowledge that y'all are safe in some manner."

"Y'know y'ain't got to protect us. We can do damn fine on our own."

Once again, his crude words receive an amused smile, "Maybe so, but I ain't doin' it for your benefit. I know y'all can protect yourselves. It's just...the type of person I am." Daryl opens his mouth to comment, but Corwin's eyes snap away from him causing him to glance over his shoulder. Seeing Sam's gargantuan form stalking over to them at a leisurely pace, Daryl slides off the hood of the car, "See ya later, Scowls-a-Lot."

* * *

Watching Daryl walk back toward the cabin, instantly going through the large duffle bags stuffed with weapons and ammo as he speaks with Rick, Corwin shakes her head as she feels her car shift with Sam's applied weight. For a moment, nothing is said between the two. She knows it won't last long. She's known her boys long enough that she can time just how long it takes. Dean is often quick to the point and demanding of answers. Sam often tries to ease into the conversation. Cas...well...Cas just _understands,_ sometimes without the need for words. As if on cue, she feels Sam shift his weight around so he's facing her more than the woods.

"You remember Dick Roman?" Corwin's eyebrows crinkle for a brief moment before she is reminded of the fast-food chain of restaurants and the CEO she had seen on several news channels, "Well, Dick Roman was the Alpha for the Leviathan," Corwin swallows, her only experience with the Leviathan being in the form of her closest friend and surrogate brother, a familiar twinge tingling along her stomach at the memory, "In order to get rid of them, we had to...cut off the head of the Alpha with a specific bone-" Sam trails off at the blank look Corwin gives him and offers her a weakened smile, "Sorry. The three of us went to pay Dick a visit and...Cas had him pinned, Dean stabbed him and next thing I know, Roman blew up, and Dean and Cas were just...gone."

Biting down on her bottom lip, Corwin fights back the pain. They could be somewhere, anywhere. For all she knew, Cas could be mojo-less and Dean could be without protection. Curling into herself even more, her knees raising up to meet her own chest as her forehead settles on top of them, Corwin shakes her head in an attempt to ignore the lingering doubt.

"Any clues?" Corwin chokes out, unable to meet his gaze when he whispers 'no', "So...nothing indicating they're alive, but we'd know if they're dead. Well, _I'd_ know."

"I wouldn't be surprised, what with Kerrigan at your side."

The tone in Sam's voice causes her to bristle in defense to her friend, "Shut it!" She snaps out with a quick hiss in her words, "Ri has not only saved my life more times than I can count, but she was the one thing keeping me from losin' hope of ever finding any of y'all," Sam's eyes widen in shock at Corwin's righteous anger, "You, Dean and Cas can think whatever the hell y'all want, but you tell me one time Kerrigan has done something to warrant hostility from me." The pregnant pause that follows causes Corwin to snort, "That's what I thought, idjit. Besides, I ain't say it was Kerrigan."

Seeing Sam's curiosity, Corwin sighs and pulls up her pant leg, revealing the Enochian symbol tattooed to her ankle, "Damn it, Corey! Where did you get that?"

Dropping her pant leg, Corwin shrugs, "Remember the brands carved into our ribs?" Sam winces instinctively at the memory of Cas carving those damn thing in, "Well, after crazy town, I headed back home with m'pops, figured I'd start doin' some digging of my own because...well...m'pops wasn't in the best state of mind at the time," Both of the surrogate siblings wince at the memory of Bobby's binge drinking and grumbling about being an invalid, "Well, Cas came to visit while you and Dean were taking care of that Pagan at the wax museum. He said, after everything that had happened, between Uriel and Zachariah, he wanted a way to find me."

"So the tattoo is?"

"His brand," Corwin answers lightly, "Similar to Dean's print, but Cas wasn't shoving my soul back into my body, or repairing it either. It's just the Enochian symbol marking his charge so to speak."

"Why you?" Sam asks, eyebrows narrowed, "Why did he brand you as his charge?"

"Because he and Dean already carry that 'profound bond' shit, and Cas knew that ninety-percent of the time, where ever Dean is, you aren't far behind. He knew I ended up in just as much trouble as you guys and half the time I'm in the company of Kerrigan, so..."

"So, he branded you as a charge so he would be able to sense if you were in danger and me and Dean were no where close to you," Sam completely, shaking his head in surprise and mild amusement at Cas, who once again went out of his way to keep an eye out for them, "So, you'd know if Cas is hurt because that symbol is branded by Grace?" Corwin nods, "So, they're alive, but unable to be reached?"

"Seems like it."

Before anything more can be said, Corwin feels an arm drape over her shoulder and her side is pulled flush against Sam's, his other arm moving to wrap around her, practically removing her from her seat as he embraces her tightly. Once more, words are left unsaid. Unnecessary. Unneeded in every fashion. The Winchester-Singer family were not talkers. The relief pouring out of Sam only solidifies the knowledge that he really is with her. Slowly, but surely, the tension along her shoulders fades and her eyes slide shut. Inhaling the familiar smell of blood, sweat, leather and an indiscernible scent that she's only ever to associate with Sam, Corwin feels the adrenaline and stark awareness fade to the back of her mind.

* * *

"Why d'you and yer sister keep starin' at half-round's woman like y'all seen a ghost er sumthin'?"

The question leaves Daryl's lips before he can stop them, earning a muffled laugh from Kerrigan as Sam shifts in discomfort at the curious stares, "Uh...it's not Maggie's fault, and it isn't a ghost we're seeing. My brother, Dean, and this girl, Bela, kinda ran circles around each other for a long time, but she kinda ran with the wrong kind of people and...she died," Daryl wonders just how many people these siblings lost _before_ the outbreak. Sam nods gently in Maggie's direction, "You just look like her; thank God it's only the looks. Bela wasn't exactly the most amicable person."

Maggie's eyes grow relieved and somber at the same time, "Hopefully, whenever y'all find your brothers...Dean ain't gonna be a problem."

Sam snorts, "I won't lie and say he won't try to kill you, Bela didn't leave him with the best impression, but if there's one person Dean avoids trying to cross, it's Corey. Those two are both equally as stubborn. If I didn't know better, I'd say _they're_ genetically twins. Where Dean is quick to react, once Corey hits that invisible ceiling she's a damn minx."

"They don't get along?" Carol asks, sharing a look with an equally confused group.

Sam snorts, shaking his head, "They do. Dean and Corey have a...strange dynamic. They can easily read each other without no hesitation, and the next day they can be at each other's throats about something," Kerrigan cackles once again, nodding her head, but Sam's eyes harden as he continues, "They have _way_ too many shared experiences that sometimes Dean forgets Corey can handle herself and Corey tends to forget just how much Dean is willing to go through for family."

"Why's he afraid to cross her?" Rick asks, obviously feeling a sense of warning in Sam's words.

It's Kerrigan that answers, "The last time Dean crossed the line, Corwin went off-grid for six months. The only one that knew were she was had been Bobby and he wasn't about to start talkin'. When we managed to track her down and find her..." Kerrigan's gaze drops to the ground, "Well...let's just say it was far from pretty."

Sam swallows back the bile in his throat. Not at the memory. No. In fact, he _doesn't_ remember most of the year following the Apocalypse-That-Never-Was. Glancing up toward the cabin, knowing his sister is asleep, Sam sighs, never having been so thankful to have been recognized in this crazy Walker-infested world. Having found at least one member of his family, the relief that fills Sam causes the tension along his shoulders to lighten significantly.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Alright...serious moment has concluded. Next chapter will be more light-hearted. It will be filled with Kerrigan and Sam bickering, maybe some Daryl and Corwin bonding, and Carl and Sophia watch as Sam and Corwin 'play' (which consists of Sam trying to tackle Corwin, while she dodges his attempts). Should some of the other members of the Atlanta gang join in? Who pins Corwin? (whoever pins Corwin gets it reversed!) Who do you think Sam should start to hook up with?

**To My Reviewers:**

_Dhalia89: Aww...thanks a bunch for your review. I usually don't write crossovers, but this idea won't leave my head._

_Ravenclaw Slytherin: Do you read my mind? It's kinda creepy lol._

_shika93: I really appreciate each review you posted for each chapter. I am glad you are enjoying the story so much._

_lover: Thank you, and yes, I thought it would be amusing. Just wait until Dean sees her. Can you imagine?_

_otaku mae: lol...you think this reunion is sweet? Just wait until Cas and Dean bust out of Purgatory half-way through Season 3._

_blackcat711: Purgatory. As I said, this is an AU after SPN Season 7, so Dean and Cas ARE in Purgatory...for the time being._

**Thanks to my Minions:**

**Addictedtoreading452  
Otaku-Mae  
Ravenclaw Slytherin  
Otaku Wench  
Little Flipendo  
masqueraderose3  
nikkiMac20  
stefaniewilliams32  
woolsweater  
NightScare  
Paper Grenade  
blackcat711  
synismysin  
winterfellsfallen  
RachelNicole523  
lily1234  
Pein's Kid  
SPEEDIE22  
shika93  
**

**Big thanks to all of you! Please leave a review and let me know what you think. I like to hear from my readers, even if you have an idea on what you want to see in the story. Cupcakes people! Reviews are cupcakes and Author likes Cupcakes!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Walkers, Demons and Angels, Oh My**

**Summary:**

Corwin Singer only had three things to do:

Step One, find her surrogate brothers.

Step Two, figure out what the hell is making the dead become the Undead and stop it.

Step Three, take a damn vacation.

After she somehow gets this damn kid back to her mama, of course. Now if only the group of misfits would let her be.

**Author's Note:**

This is a Walking Dead/Supernatural crossover. Really, these are the only shows I watch regularly and I find myself wanting to see how this story progresses. I do not own anything other than the plot to this story and my original characters; Corwin and Kerrigan. This is set during Season Two/Three-TWD and an AU after Season Seven-SPN. Corwin and Kerrigan both are connected to the SPN world, and are friends, despite the major underlying concern about their friendship (that's for future chapters). I promise, we will see familiar faces in future chapters.

**Chapter Summary:** The Atlanta group get a first hand experience in Corwin and Sam's training. Corwin and Daryl talk about brothers. Lori should be lucky she's pregnant.

* * *

**Chapter Seven  
**The Curse of Family

* * *

The sun barely broke over the horizon, the entire cabin asleep except for Kerrigan perched on the roof of the house and the two figures standing in the front yard. Sam, dressed in a pair of low-slung track pants, and Corwin, dressed in a pair of skin-tight yoga pants and a black sports bra, stood feet apart, both stretching out their muscles after the usual four hours most Hunters allow themselves to have. The two siblings seem to read each other just as easily as they once did, both of them shifting into proper combat-fighting stances, circling each other with the easy posture of a panther on the prowl.

Corwin is quick to make the first move, her body closing the distance as her right fist lashes out toward her brother, only for his forearm to effectively block the blow, his own right fist jabbing at her unprotected torso. The heel of her hand slams against the top-side of his wrist, throwing his aim off course as her body pivots, her right leg snapping a solid kick to his ribs. Sam stumbles only slightly from the blow, his own leg hooking around the back of her legs before sweeping them out from underneath of her. Kerrigan winces sympathetically when her friend's back slams on the ground unforgivably, only for the lithe woman to pull her legs up and over her head, her entire body rolling back until she is positioned in a crouch. If there is one thing Kerrigan always admired about the Winchester-Singer family, it was the quick and effortless way they seem to shift from seemingly normal people and into soldier mode. Both of the siblings stare each other down with calculating eyes and stoic expressions, their blows, blocks, deflections and counter-attacks aimed for vital points on the human body.

Everywhere except the face, Kerrigan muses.

"Mama, why are they fighting?"

Kerrigan looks down over the side of the roof to see Sophia watching Sam and Corwin with worried eyes, Carol standing at the girl's side with equally worried eyes. Seems as though the group is starting to all wake up, their attentions trained on the two fighting siblings. Various sounds of sympathetic pain echoes from the group as Corwin is thrown off toward the side, her body slamming onto the gravel, rolling along the jagged rocks. A deadly smirk tugs on Corwin's lips as she stands up, not paying mind to the pebbles piercing her skin. A soft smile appears on Kerrigan's lips at the sight of Corwin's lack of hesitation in launching herself at her gargantuan brother, the two siblings falling back in a dance of fists, joint locks and various twists and pulls.

"They're not fighting," Kerrigan murmurs gently, causing the group below to jump in surprise before their eyes meet her own. "They're sparring, keeping their reflexes in check. They've actually been at it for about an hour."

"They do know we're fighting Walkers, right?" Lori's voice questions.

Kerrigan bites back the urge to snap the woman's neck, "Walkers aren't the only threat out there."

"Havin' good reflexes will help when handlin' Walkers," the gruff voice of Daryl grunts out.

"How's that?" Sophia's voice asks.

Kerrigan sighs and hops down from the roof, landing in front of the group, her eyes softening as she kneels before Sophia, "Now, look, Little One. It is always good to have reflexes. To tune your body to react with swift, effective movements, never to use more energy needed. It is a good practice for a person to have in these times."

"Awesome, warm up Half-Pint," Sam's voice chuckles as the two cease their fighting and begin to stretch out their limbs once again. "Want to go onto phase two?"

Corwin nods, motioning for her brother to wait before she walks over to the porch, grabbing one of the bottled waters sitting on the steps, tossing one to her approaching brother, "Mornin' everyone."

Various greetings echo as the siblings slowly drain half of their waters, Corwin listening aptly as Sophia and Carl throw hundreds of questions at her. Kerrigan sees the familiar brightening in Sam's eyes, as if he's figured something out, and he tugs Corwin away from the group, murmuring to her gently. The thoughtful expression on her face slowly morphs into a large grin and Kerrigan smothers a giggle when Corwin's eyes travel over the Atlanta group, nodding her head. Corwin approaches the group and adopts a small, almost sheepish grin.

"Something wrong, Cor?" T-Dog asks.

Corwin bobs her head slowly, "Kinda. See, Gigantor over there want to go onto phase two and we were wondering if some of y'all would like to help. Even the kids can help."

"We don't want the kids to end up hurt," Lori snips and once again Kerrigan feels her fingers twitch subtly.

Sam shakes his head, and Kerrigan cringes internally at the familiar puppy-eyes, "Oh, they won't get hurt. See, phase two requires Corwin to adopt a blindfold and dodge any attempts at pinning her to the ground. She'll know the difference between child and adult." Looking over the curious faces, Sam smiles, "Not only does it help Corwin build up a better sense of reflexes, but it helps all of you work as a team and think on the spot. I think the only person that's been able to sneak up on Corwin is Cas."

Kerrigan and Corwin both snort, Corwin's hands moving to rest on her hips, "Damn twinkle toes, I swear. That man doesn't walk, he friggin' hovers."

Sam snickers at the sour disposition, clapping a large hand on her shoulder, "I think he sneaks up on you and Dean on purpose."

"Caught onto that, have ya?" Corwin responds dryly before meeting Rick's gaze, "Look, y'all wanna survive as a group, the best way is to learn how to _act_ as a group."

"How do you know all of this?" Rick questions.

"Sam's dad was ex-military," Sam's head bows somberly as his sister speaks, "He taught the boys that ya can't always rely on others to get yourself outta jam. M'Pops was a paranoid old man, said the world isn't going to show sympathy just because I'm a woman. They taught us self-defense and it's just grown from there." Corwin claps her hands together, "Alright, now who wants to give it a try?"

Sophia looks up at her mother, who nods, and the small girl takes a tentative step forward. Corwin ruffles the girl's hair, offering Carl a small grin when he steps forward without acknowledging either of his parents. Seeing the adults hesitate, Corwin shrugs a shoulder.

"Alright, so, we'll do the kids separate from the adults. Now, listen and listen closely. The object of the game is to get me to hit the ground. Because y'all are small, I'll refrain from reversing your pin, but if you're allowed to continue this kind of game, we'll build up to reversals," Both kids nod and Corwin takes a few steps back, allowing her brother to tie the black cloth around her eyes. "Alright. Whenever y'all are ready."

Carl is the first to rush at the woman, who easily twists her body, moving off to the side, the small boy running right through the spot where she once stood. Sophia tried to use Carl as a distraction, leaping toward the woman after she steps to the side, only to have Corwin bend back and hook a foot on the small girl's leg, carefully allowing the child to fall slow enough to cause little damage. Kerrigan wonders if her and Sam are the only one's to notice Corwin's hands remaining locked behind her back as she weaves and twists out of the way of the two children, who begin giggling.

"Hey. Y'all gotta stay quiet," Corwin barks out, once again back in soldier mode.

Kerrigan's eyebrows crinkle when Sophia leans in and whispers to Carl, who smothers his own laughter as he nods. The adults all watch as both kids quietly tip-toe toward the currently-blind woman. Kerrigan sees the subtle tick in Corwin's ear as one of the kids steps wrong, causing the woman to drop to the ground and slowly sweep a leg across the back of theirs. As Carl lands on his backside, Kerrigan's eyebrows shoot up in surprise when the boy grins, Sophia taking Corwin's crouched position as an opportunity to slam into the woman. Laid out on her back, Corwin's body tightens in an attempt to keep from countering the pin, but her hand blindly reaches up and cups Sophia's grinning face.

"Good job, Sugar. I don't even think adults woulda come up with a distraction routine," Corwin's voice filters into the air, causing both kids to giggle outright. Sitting up, Corwin removes the blindfold and ruffles Sophia's hair once again, "We'll make a fighter outta ya yet."

* * *

As Carol and Lori call out for lunch, Daryl remains seated in his usual spot by the porch, his gaze watching the festivities. He admired Corwin's limber movements, her tiny stature allowing her freedom of movement and difficult to pin to the ground. Everyone, with the exception of Lori, Rick, Hershel and himself, had attempted in pinning the blindfolded woman. He noticed that Sam stuck around to give instructions to the group members practicing and wondered why he didn't play her part in the exercise. While the two siblings seem to read each other well enough, Daryl can see the differences in their teaching methods. Sam would catch a mistake and instruct the person to do it over and over again until it is performed correctly. Corwin simply egged her attacker on, getting them more riled up as she bounces out of the way, completely blind to everyone around her. As Corwin unties the blindfold and grants Sam a bold grin, clapping him on the lower back, Daryl wonders how two people, from obviously different origins and upbringings, could come to view each other as family.

A family far more united than any family he's ever come across.

"Somethin' on your mind, Scowls-a-Lot?"

Daryl blinks, his thoughts fading to the back of his mind as he sees Corwin drops down on the steps of the front porch, fishing out two, unopened packs of cigarettes and handing him one, "Where'd y'get these?"

"Ri snagged three fulls cartons while in town," she replies as she lights up one of the cigarettes, her eyes flicking back over to him, "So, somethin' wrong, because I'd like to know why ya keep glaring at Sammy like he's the Devil."

Sam and Kerrigan, both approaching the porch in an attempt to grab a quick lunch, break out of the whispered argument, the brunette letting out a snicker as Sam's fingers swat across the back of Corwin's head. Corwin hisses, only to flash him her middle finger as the duo return to their argument as they head into the house. Daryl's eyebrow twitches. If Corwin is so close with Kerrigan, then why does it seem like Sam would have anyone _but_ the brunette around his sister?

"Ri comes from a pretty bad family with a really, _really_ bad background," Corwin states, Daryl tensing as he realizes he must have voiced his thoughts, "Sam, Dean and Cas, all three of them, even m'Pops, black listed her simply because of it. Ri has pulled me out of really, really dark moments more than I can count and...she tries not to let it bother her. It's hard though, when people are so quick to throw your family back in your face."

"Don't y'think yer brothers have a right to be worried?" Daryl asks, figuring her brothers didn't sound like the type to hate people for no reason.

Corwin's eyes darken significantly, "Sure, if it was anyone _other_ than Ri. Ri's gone against her own flesh and blood in order to help me out of sticky situations, and all they do is associate her by her family. Ri's gone through Hell to help me out, but they can't look past her parentage." Corwin glances over her shoulder toward the front door for a brief moment, "Dean always makes snarky comments, Cas just ignores her, but...Sam argues with her on _everything_. Sometimes, I get the feeling that something happened that they won't tell me about."

"Figured a family as close a y'all wouldn't keep secrets from each other," Daryl points out.

Corwin's head falls back as a sharp bark of laughter leaves her lips, the sharp laughs slowly becoming hysterical. What did he say that was so damn funny? Daryl's gaze wanders over her cheeks as they adopt a healthy, pink hue as she falls apart in her hysterics. Her usually soft blue-grey eyes seem to brighten to an impossibly bright blue, her small body trembling with no sign of her constant in-control disposition. Had he done this? A small smile tugs at his lips as the woman reaches up and wipes away a tear from her eyes.

"Oh damn, Daryl. I don't think I've laughed that hard in a long time," Daryl only cocks an eyebrow in return as the woman's laughter settles and calms, her head shaking, "Daryl, there's not a single person in this entire world, before or after the outbreak, that has never kept a secret. Believe me, my brothers and I have kept plenty of secrets from each other, but the thing about it, every time we kept one, it's come back to bite us in the ass," Daryl shakes his head, wondering why his question had been so amusing, "Look, Daryl, my brothers and I are family, we're all we've got, but we ain't perfect. Fuck, all of us fight and bicker. Well...Cas doesn't bicker. He usually just waits for the opportune moment to beat common sense into us."

"I wouldn't know," Daryl shrugs, "M'brother and I ain't nothin' like yer family."

"The grass is always greener, Dare," Daryl's eyebrows shoot up, not only at the nickname, but at the feel of a hand lightly clap on his shoulder, "The shit my family and I went through, I wouldn't wish on anyone. We have our good times, don't get me wrong, and I love my brother more than my own life. Now look, I don't know anything about your brother, in fact, I only remember Sophia explaining vague details of him at some point. What I've learned from experience, is that, no matter how ugly things get between siblings, they're still your family. I take it your brother isn't the most...tolerable?" Daryl snorts at the blatant understatement, "Well, there was a time where I couldn't look Sam in the face without feeling like I'd stab him in the throat," Daryl's eyebrows shoot up in shock, "And there was a time where Dean and I got in a fight and I...took off for six months without a word. And there was a time where I thought Cas had become the very thing I hated most of all." Corwin smiles sadly, Daryl's eyes dropping as her hand rubs absentmindedly at her stomach, "But even when shit got bad, and I mean _really _bad, we always managed to do whatever it took to redeem ourselves in their eyes. Because...that's what family does. We fight, and bicker, and yell, and scream, but when it's all said and done, we still love each other because we're all we've got."

"Yeah, but y'don't know Merle," Daryl murmurs.

Corwin nods her head slowly, "True, but they way I see it, Merle can't be all that bad if he's got a brother like you. Trust me, Daryl, sometimes it's the cruel one's that help mold the best of us."

"Hey, Corey! Get in here and eat before I shove this shit down your throat!"

Both Daryl and Corwin snicker at Sam's shout from inside, her head bobbing in the direction, "See what I mean? My brothers are a bunch of assholes, but family is family. Whether by blood, or those you make family. Don't let anyone tell ya different."

With a gentle pat on the shoulder, Corwin stands upright and flicks her spent cigarette off in the distance before disappearing inside the house. Left alone with his thoughts, Daryl can't stop her words from replaying in his mind. _'Sometimes it's the cruel one's that help mold the best of us.'_ Did that make him a good man?

* * *

"We have military bases as options," Lori points out as her finger taps along the flattened map.

Sam tries not to roll his eyes as he calmly shakes his head, "No. One, military bases could be filled with Walkers, and two, there's no guarantee weapons will even be available given the what the military tried to do when the outbreak grew in large numbers."

"Well, what do you suggest? We can't stay in this cramped cabin all winter long!"

Was this woman always this confrontational? Or is it because she's pregnant? Sam sighs softly, trying to reign his irritation back, thankful that Dean isn't in his place, "We need some place protected. It doesn't matter where we go, the place is bound to be crawling with Walkers regardless."

"I think we should hijack a boat and find a low-populated island and just stay there," Kerrigan states and for once Sam is thankful that her snark isn't directed toward him, but instead the pregnant housewife.

"Brilliant plan," Lori snaps.

"Hey!" A hand slaps down on the table, Sam tensing at the sharpness in his sister's tone, only to see her eyes blazing grey with anger, "Not sure if ya ain't noticin', but we're doin' all of this shit for y'all, so why don't ya cram it and let people come up with a plan that isn't complete suicide."

"Right. Because we should trust y'all because why? We don't know anythin' about ya? _He_ shows up outta nowhere," Sam bites down on the inside of his cheek at the darkening fury forming on Corwin's face as Lori motions toward him, "Y'all have quite the pitiful history, sure, but we don't know if y'all will just take us out when we get settled."

Corwin's fingers curl around the edge of the table, Sam watching her muscles twitch in the instinct to jump over the table and strangle the woman, "First of all, don't you dare say shit about my family. We ain't done nothin', but help y'all since we got here. Ri and I coulda left your pregnant ass out in the fuckin' open, but we didn't, did we? You ain't know shit about what we've been through, so like I said, keep your trap shut and let the big boys figure out a fuckin' plan!"

Sam knows his sister well enough that she wouldn't be cursing in front of children normally. Seeing the rage building up, Sam tries to give Kerrigan a pointed look, but the she-devil only glares at him before turning her own glare on Lori.

"If I wanted to be threatened, I'd rather have it come from someone that can speak proper English. Not some redneck, inbred hillbilly speech impediment you've seem to adopted. Surely you're parents raised you better than that."

Sam didn't bother hesitating in shooting up from his chair, ignoring the shock forming along every face of each person in the room. Corwin barely gets her feet off of the ground before Sam's large arms hook around the front of her chest, keeping her from throwing herself at the woman. He should have known better when the damn Half-Pint slams an elbow into his solar plexus, hooks a quick and fierce foot around the back of his legs and shoves him away from her. Sam stumbles back, catching himself quickly as Corwin's hands grip the table and shoves it to the side, spilling the contents onto the floor.

"You're ass should be fuckin' praying to whatever holy deity you believe in that you're fuckin' pregnant!" Corwin shouts, her body quivering in an attempt to keep from lashing out physically at the woman, "It's people like _you _that makes me wish we would have let the whole fuckin' world burn! Self-serving, holier than thou bullshit. You know what, fuck all of ya," Corwin turns on point and snatches the map from the ground, slapping it against the wall before burying a hunting knife through it, "You want protection and a place to hunker down and survive? Find it yourself." Sam's eyes widen at her words as she whirls around on Rick, "No offense, Rick. I like you, even if you used to be a cop, but you wonder where your son learns his blatant disrespect? It's because that woman doesn't know when to stop nit-picking at everything."

The front door slams behind Corwin, leaving Sam to shake his head, eyes turning on the embarrassed Lori, "You do know she watched her own father get shot in the head, right?" A paleness creeps over Lori's face, but Sam finds very little sympathy for the woman, "Her mother was murdered when she was just a kid. Her entire life has been a mess of losing people. You should be thankful she even has the heart to help people like yourself, that her heart has turned cold from the several times she's given people help with no expectations, only for people like _you_ to throw all of her hardships back in her face."

A thunk sounds and all eyes turn to see Daryl pulling the knife from the wall, his eyebrows narrowed as he looks over the map for a brief moment before turning back to Rick, handing it to the ex-Sheriff. Sam notes the silent question in Rick's eyes before Daryl taps at the spot directly underneath the thin cut in the map.

"Where are you going?" Glenn asks as Daryl opens the front door.

"Us redneck inbred hillbillies with speech impediment ain't got much to say that's worth listenin' to, last time I checked," Daryl quips without looking back as the door shuts behind him.

* * *

"I swear yer a goddamn spider monkey."

Corwin pops an eye open, her right leg pulled up to a bend, her foot flat against the thick tree branch, her left leg dangling over the opposing side. With her back against the trunk of the tree, Corwin cocks an eyebrow as Daryl manages to settle between two branches slightly to her right.

"You come out here to try and give me a pep talk?" Corwin snarks despite herself.

The answering snort causes a lazy grin to appear on her lips, "Hell naw. Lori said she don't like bein' talk to by redneck hillbillies with a speech impediment. Figured that was m'cue." Corwin lets out a giggle, "Honestly didn't think ya'd be laughin' up here."

Corwin shakes her head and flashes him the bottle of Hunter's Helper, "Needed just a little night cap. Can't exactly go off-grid nowadays."

"The hell y'get that from, woman?"

Corwin giggles before taking a long pull from the neck of the bottle, "Secret stash, Dare. They're secret for a reason." Hearing the low grumble mocking her words, Corwin extends the bottle in silent offering, "Here. Not exactly the type to like drinkin' alone."

Her gaze settles on his throat as he takes two long gulps from the bottle, the shaking of his head causing her to giggle slightly, "The hell are we doin' drinkin' this while in a fuckin' tree?"

"No one ever looks up anymore," Corwin reasons.

"When y'find a reason to look up, y'come and tell me."

Corwin snorts, shaking her head. As a steady, easy silence falls over them, Corwin feels the tension fade from her shoulders. She's going to need to avoid Lori for a few days, but the rest of the group isn't too bad. Glancing over at the silent hunter, a small smile twitches along the edges of her lips. Yeah. Not too bad at all.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Yes. The chapter kind of went from happy to angry to sad/happy. Seems like a mess, but hear me out. Lori is pregnant (with a child that might be Shane's) and to be honest, from my point of view, she did come off as 'first lady' kind of impression; like she knew all and her words were just as good as Rick (or Shane's). Corwin is the type to become abrasive when someone harks on her family (Kerrigan included), and I figured Lori isn't comfortable with another 'lead' woman coming into the mix. I also wanted Corwin and Daryl to have something to further their growing bond. I know it seems slow-building, but things don't just happen over night.

**To My Reviewers: **

_Ravenclaw Slytherin: Yes, a mind reader, I swear. I'm not sure if Benny is going to be involved, since technically this story veers away from Season 8, and the fact that the gang will be at the prison around that time frame and most would start to notice his lack of appearance during the daytime...probably not. Although, in the next chapter or so, Daryl is going to find himself in a 'sticky' situation._

_Winterfellsfallen: Next Chapter, as you wish!_

**Thanks to my Minions:**

**Addictedtoreading452  
Otaku-Mae  
Ravenclaw Slytherin  
Otaku Wench  
Little Flipendo  
masqueraderose3  
nikkiMac20  
stefaniewilliams32  
woolsweater  
NightScare  
Paper Grenade  
blackcat711  
synismysin  
winterfellsfallen  
RachelNicole523  
lily1234  
Pein's Kid  
SPEEDIE22  
shika93  
SayaHikariUchiha  
angelloverkk  
ReadAholic94  
fascinated  
lilacsandroses93**

**Big thanks to all of you! Please leave a review and let me know what you think. I like to hear from my readers, even if you have an idea on what you want to see in the story. Cupcakes people! Reviews are cupcakes and Author likes Cupcakes!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Walkers, Demons and Angels, Oh My**

**Summary:**

Corwin Singer only had three things to do:

Step One, find her surrogate brothers.

Step Two, figure out what the hell is making the dead become the Undead and stop it.

Step Three, take a damn vacation.

After she somehow gets this damn kid back to her mama, of course. Now if only the group of misfits would let her be.

**Author's Note:**

This is a Walking Dead/Supernatural crossover. Really, these are the only shows I watch regularly and I find myself wanting to see how this story progresses. I do not own anything other than the plot to this story and my original characters; Corwin and Kerrigan. This is set during Season Two/Three-TWD and an AU after Season Seven-SPN. Corwin and Kerrigan both are connected to the SPN world, and are friends, despite the major underlying concern about their friendship (that's for future chapters). I promise, we will see familiar faces in future chapters.

**Chapter Summary:** Scoping out the prison for an idea of how to breech security. Something ugly goes _bump_ in the night!

* * *

**Chapter Eight  
**Clash of Realities

* * *

The week following Corwin's angry outburst had been one of the most tense weeks of their lives. Corwin easily avoided and dodged Lori's attempts at apologizing. Sam and Kerrigan bickered over everything, most of the conversations lost on the majority of the group. Sophia wouldn't look at Lori and focused on Corwin's training each morning; Carl always at her side. Rick had mentioned a prison marked on the map, just beneath the area Corwin had stabbed her knife through, and he, along with Daryl, Sam and Hershel, had taken to coming up with a plan of some kind.

"Kerrigan and I can go scope out the area," Corwin comments over the whispering men, each of their gazes moving to her, "See if the defenses are weakened in some manner. Get an estimate of how many Walkers."

"That's mighty nice of you to offer, Miss Cor, but it wouldn't feel right if I allowed both of you to go off on your own," Rick replies, his tone softened as to not agitate the woman.

Kerrigan snorts, arms crossing over her chest as the smaller woman straightens her stance, "I appreciate that, Rick, I do, but Ri has a near-perfect memory and she wouldn't trust anyone else to go with her. We get the lay of the land, so to speak, and we can plot the best course of action from there. It shouldn't take us longer than two days tops."

Rick's attempt at protesting is cut off when Sam nods slowly, "She's got a point. I may not be on friendly terms with Kerrigan, but she is our best way of getting a bird's eye view."

"I'd be more comfortable if someone was to go with them. Daryl?" Rick's gaze turns to the gruff redneck, who raises a lazy eyebrow, "Miss Cor trusts you enough." Daryl barely sees Kerrigan sharing a pointed look with her friend, who sighs softly with a one-shouldered shrug, "You can go with them."

"If Daryl's going, I'm going as well," Sam states, standing up from his table, "Not that I don't trust you. I just don't trust _anyone_ when it comes to Corey's safety."

Kerrigan scoffs, "He's not lyin' there, Sheriff Friendly. I've been friends with Cor damn almost six years and he still doesn't trust me around her."

Sam's lips part as he takes an instinctive step toward the brunette, only to have Corwin step between the two of them, her palm flat against her brother's chest, "Both of ya stop. We ain't got time to bicker. Sammy, if Rick will feel more comfortable, Daryl's comin'. Now, which ride are we usin'?" Sam's eyebrows knit together, arms crossing over his chest as he gives her a pointed look, "Alright. Everyone who's goin', pack all your shit and be at the Impala in ten minutes."

* * *

"Where did all o'ya get the nice cars?" Daryl asks from the back seat, Led Zeppelin softly playing in the background.

"Our dad," Sam states, eyes flicking up to the rear-view mirror before turning back to the road, "In all honesty, my brother, Dean, has cared for this car practically his whole life. It's his _Baby_," Sam's teasingly mocking tone earns a small snort from both of the women, "It's rare that anyone other than Dean drives it."

"So, why d'ya have it and it ain't with him?"

"It was trashed in an accident before Dean and Cas went missing. I managed to fix her up before the outbreak hit. Luckily the accident didn't do too much damage, because I'm not nearly as good with cars as Dean is."

Corwin bobs her head in agreement, "M'Pops ran a salvage yard in Sioux Falls. The Chevelle came in lookin' like a hunk o'junk and after Sammy went off to college, Dean stayed with m'Pops and I for a month and helped me fix her up. M'Pops let me keep her." Corwin glances over at Sam from the corner of her eyes, "I'm actually surprised ya didn't reestablish an IPod jack."

"Yeah, because the first thing I want to hear when Dean comes back is him bitching about me 'douching up' his Baby," Sam scoffs, earning a small round of laughter, Daryl's lips quirking.

He may not know these people, but from the sound of it, they're quite the group. Despite the negative tone in Sam's words, Daryl can see the loyalty in both of the siblings as they speak of Dean.

"What kinda car does Cas drive?"

His question causes full-belly laughs to fill the car, his own eyebrows shooting up in shock when Kerrigan claps a hand on his shoulder, "Ha! Cas...driving...man you're a bloody riot, ye know?"

Smothering down her giggles, Corwin glances back at him, "Cas...well, he's not a huge fan of modern modes of transportation."

"Oh God, can you imagine Cas driving? Dean would be bitching for weeks about the dents and scratches," Sam chuckles, shaking his head.

"So...Dean and Cas are they..." Daryl trails off, wondering how to word it, "y'know."

Sam's foot slams on the breaks in shock at the question as the two women fall apart in their laughter once again, Sam shaking his head venomously, "Good God no! They...they're just close. They've been through a lot of shit and have...what did Cas call it?"

"A profound bond," Kerrigan supplies.

Sam nods curtly, "Yeah. That."

Corwin giggles again, her eyes twinkling with mirth as she meets Daryl's gaze, "Dean is a lady's man, and it's actually sad that there isn't another way to express it. Cas is..._indifferent_ to the sexual orientations. Like, completely asexual. The two of 'em...they both get into some kind of trouble and the other pulls them outta it."

Daryl nods as the car falls silent once again. What is it like to have that kind of loyalty? How terrible had their lives been that they can only rely on each other? Daryl's noticed Corwin's insistence that she can make her own food. The way Sam doesn't consult Rick about group decisions, but instead turns his questions to his sister. The way Kerrigan is quick to defend Corwin, the smaller woman easily returning the sentiment even against her own brother. While they have come to be assets to the group, Daryl can see they hold themselves apart from it.

* * *

It took half of the given daylight to reach the prison and the four, armed and ready, stand around the front hood of the Impala. Daryl listens as Sam suggests splitting up into pairs and combing the perimeter. Upon his suggestion, it was decided that Daryl would pair up with Kerrigan while the siblings went around the other side of the prison. Daryl hesitated at first, knowing that Sam must have a legitimate reason for not liking Kerrigan, but the utmost faith and trust Corwin's gaze shows as she clasps her friend's forearm in a friendly gesture is enough to push back his caution. Corwin has yet to do anything to warrant distrust from him, or any of his group, so trusting her judgement, the hunter follows after the brunette.

Half way along the first fence line, Daryl nibbles on his thumb, glancing over at the silent brunette, "Why don't Sam trust ya'?"

Kerrigan snorts, not looking in his direction, "Because he's a pig-headed, up-tight asshat that can't let the past go. It isn't so much as trusting me, he just doesn't trust _who_ I am."

"Why not? That damn spider monkey pretending to be a woman does? Ain't that enough?"

A soft, tired sigh leave the brunette's lips, her unoccupied hand running through her bangs, "Look, boy-o, I like ye, I do. You're smart, observant and a survivor. In some ways, ye remind me of Cor. Sam and the rest of Cor's family don't trust me because of the blood runnin' through my veins," Kerrigan pauses slightly, her eyes dropping to the ground briefly before returning to study the fence line, mentally counting the groaning Walkers trapped within the confines of the prison, "I'm related to someone that may have been responsible for a lot of problems they had in the past, but they don't seem to understand that I haven't been on good terms with the particular person for...well, since I met Cor. She could have killed me," Daryl's eyebrows shoot up in surprise, "She had every reason to do it, but...for some reason, she didn't. I never asked her why she didn't, but I owed her a life debt. Even though I eventually paid that debt, I found myself curious about her. She wasn't like others I've met. She held an odd compassion toward people like me."

"People like yerself bein' what?"

"Misguided soul," Kerrigan replies, her eyes somber, "Twisted, broken and with no real sense of right and wrong. I won't lie, I've done terrible things in my past, never really knew any different, but Cor made me see different." Kerrigan suddenly pauses in her steps, her hand extending as she motions toward a specific place, "Look. All we would need is a way to break open the fence and right there is our in."

"Damn, woman. Don't y'think there's enough Walkers?"

Kerrigan nods sardonically, "Perhaps, but if we move together and act as a group, we can try to clear out a cell block or two." Glancing up at the darkening horizon, the brunette offers Daryl a small half-smile, "C'mon, boy-o. Let's finish our round and well meet back at the car. See if we can come up with a plan to get in with zero casualties."

"Yeah, well, I gotta take a piss, so," Daryl motions to the tree line.

Instead of showing any kind of embarrassment, Kerrigan snickers and nods her head in his direction for him to get at it, only following to stand a few paces from the edge of the woods. Moving deeper into the grove of trees, Daryl takes care of his bodily functions before heading back to the brunette, only to hear the sound of distant twigs breaking under slow, steady footsteps. Those weren't the footsteps of a Walker, the shuffling, scuffing noises as the Walkers dragged their dead and decaying bodies along.

The faint gleam of amber forces Daryl to take aim and fire.

* * *

"Fuck!" Corwin curses as a dangerous, familiar howl echoes through the night, her blue-grey eyes immediately seeking out the full round glow of the moon. "Motherfucker! Sam! We gotta go!"

She knows she is already running in the direction of the howls, distant shouts of surprise meeting her ears as she realizes the others are in the same area as the Werewolf. Dashing around the corner, she slams head first into Daryl and Kerrigan, listening as Daryl rambles on about the man in the forest. Shifting her stance, she shares a glance with Sam before shoving Daryl toward Kerrigan.

"Ri! Get him to the car. Get inside the trunk and get what we need. Sam and I have enough, but find me Dean's favorite. Go! Quickly!"

The two siblings don't hesitate in following the guttural growls, Corwin already brandishing one of the only silver daggers she keeps on her person at all time. Moving through the darkness of the woods, Corwin nods when Sam signals to split up but stay relatively close, a silver blade clenched in his own hand. She never expected to see the creature before her. This was definitely not her _first_ Werewolf, but she had never seen a Werewolf quite like _this_. Half of its flesh seemed eaten away, its body dragging in an odd mix between predator and the Undead.

"Ya gotta be fuckin' kidding me," she huffs out as amber eyes gleam in the moonlight, settling on her. "So, maybe this ain't gonna be as easy as I thought."

Twirling her dagger in her hand expertly, she shifts her stance, keeping her eyes on the beast. A crackle pierces the air, and the fur-coated head knocks back as the bullet pierces its brain. Seeing Daryl standing at the edge of the area with a familiar pearl-handled gun in his hand, Corwin doesn't hesitate in rushing at the dazed creature as it lunges for Daryl. Tackling it from the side, she grunts as her body hits the ground, saliva dripping from its collection of sharpened canines, its heated breath brushing against her cheek. Shuddering at the stench of wet dog, she shudders when another silver bullet burrows into the creature's skull, chunks of grey-matter coating her chest, but feeling the teeth come dangerously close she weighs her options. Grabbing at the things thick neck, her teeth grit together as she forces its head away from her, using every ounce of strength to do so. As the weight shifts, her opposing hand clenches around the dagger before spearing the silver blade through its chest cavity. They dying howl pierces the night air and a sickening crack fills the air as the entirety of the beast's weight crashes down on her.

"Corey!" "Cor!"

Hands drag the limb creature off of her and she groans as one of her eyes pops open to glare at Sam and Kerrigan, "Seriously? Y'all need to give me a little more credit."

Carefully, both pull her to her feet but the instant she straightens up, a hiss spills out of her mouth, her hand instantly resting over her injured side. The concern from both of them causes her to shove her brother, shaking her head.

"I'll be alright. Ain't nothin' I can't handle."

"What the fuck was that?"

Corwin groans as she is forced to lean against Sam, "Look, Dare, I'm fuckin' exhausted, and I'm pretty damn sure I just saved your life. So, how about we pack it in, get back to the cabin and we can talk this out." Daryl's hardened eyes meet her own and she sighs, running a hand through her hair, "We'll explain it to you. Can't have everyone in your group worryin' about anything other than survivin' and Walkers."

"Fine. We get back t'camp, and y'all better talk or Imma put a bolt in all of yer skulls."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Really, really tired, and super late because my insomnia decides to be a bitch tonight. Reply to reviewers will be posted on next update. Let me know what you guys think. How do you think Daryl will react? Will Daryl tell the others? Will the lying (omission of the truth is a lie) push Daryl away? Or will it bring him and the Huntress closer?


	9. Chapter 9

**Walkers, Demons and Angels, Oh My**

**Summary:**

Corwin Singer only had three things to do:

Step One, find her surrogate brothers.

Step Two, figure out what the hell is making the dead become the Undead and stop it.

Step Three, take a damn vacation.

After she somehow gets this damn kid back to her mama, of course. Now if only the group of misfits would let her be.

**Author's Note:**

This is a Walking Dead/Supernatural crossover. Really, these are the only shows I watch regularly and I find myself wanting to see how this story progresses. I do not own anything other than the plot to this story and my original characters; Corwin and Kerrigan. This is set during Season Two/Three-TWD and an AU after Season Seven-SPN. Corwin and Kerrigan both are connected to the SPN world, and are friends, despite the major underlying concern about their friendship (that's for future chapters). I promise, we will see familiar faces in future chapters.

**Chapter Summary:** Scoping out the prison for an idea of how to breech security. Something ugly goes _bump_ in the night!

* * *

**Chapter Nine  
**Long Road to Nowhere

* * *

"I ain't waitin' til we get back to the cabin. Y'all want me t'keep this quiet from Rick and the others, y'all start talkin' now."

Daryl's words is met with a heavy silence. Kerrigan sat to his left, arms crossed over her chest, her eyes trained on the labored breathing of her best friend. Sam seemed unsure of what to say or how to explain the situation, or even if he wanted to. Corwin, curled in the front passenger seat in a position that keeps pressure off of her injured side, looks up at him briefly with guarded eyes. It is an expression he hasn't seen on this woman's face. Not since they first met in the woods so long ago.

"Ya really wanna know?" Corwin asks softly, earning a nod in response, "Ya have to understand that some of the things we've been through we can't talk about." Daryl opens his mouth to argue but Corwin's eyes harden to a piercing steel-blue, "No. Some of the experiences we've been through we don't like to talk about, don't like to remember, or it ain't our story to tell. We'll tell ya enough of the basics, but some things are just...too personal. Either ya accept it, or Sammy, Ri and I will pack up our things and leave you and your group alone."

Searching her gaze, Daryl inwardly huffs at the thought, "All I wanna know is what the hell that thing was and why a bullet in the head didn't kill it."

Corwin shares a glance with Sam, who gives her a pointed look before nodding his head, the young woman letting out a small sigh, "Alright, Daryl. What ya need to know is that Sam, Dean and I grew up as Hunters."

"I hunt and I ain't ever see somethin' like that..._thing_."

Daryl frowns with the three of them each snort, Corwin shaking her head, "We don't hunt furry little critters. We hunt...things people have nightmares of. Ghosts, Vampires, Werewolves, Witches and everything else in between," Daryl snorts, but as he looks over the tree serious expression he realizes these people are for real, "That thing that attacked you was a Werewolf...one unlike anything I've ever seen. They're generally faster than that and..."

"What if it was bit before the lunar cycle hit full?" Kerrigan supplies from the back, causing both of the siblings in the front to turn their gazes on her, "What? The virus would affect the human, but there's nothing that says it will stop the body from reaction to the cycle."

Corwin nods slowly, "That would explain why the silver bullets to the head didn't slow it down like it should have."

Daryl's eyebrows knit together, "So how the hell d'ya get involved in this kinda life?" Somber eyes face the road as both surrogate siblings tense at the question, but slowly his mind pieces together one certain factor the two surrogates have in common, "Yer parents, or yer mothers at least. Both of them died when y'all were kids."

"Both of our mothers were murdered by demons," Sam grunts out, his hands clenching around the steering wheel, "My dad made it his life's goal to hunt down the bastard that killed my mom. Same with Corey's dad."

"So...all o'yer 'dead' family members died in similar ways?" Daryl questions, his eyes moving toward Corwin, "and all o'the scars y'got, they from demons and shit?"

Sam and Corwin snorts, Corwin's fingers rubbing over the scar along her neck as the ebony-haired woman sighs, "Not just demons."

Daryl turns toward Kerrigan, "And yerself? Ya a Hunter too?"

"Hell no," Sam and Kerrigan echo, shooting each other glares through the rear view mirror.

"Then..." Daryl trails off, his mind flicking back to Corwin's nickname for the brunette, "Yer a demon?" Daryl's body tenses when her soft-brown eyes flash black, "What the actual fuck!?"

"I told ye. Cor's the only one that doesn't hold my..._being_ against me. My da is a real bastard that fucked around with 'em a lot. Like I told ye," Kerrigan's eyes flicker back to their soft-brown, "I owed Cor a life debt."

"So...all o'that research and artifacts?"

Sam chuckles, "Actually, that's _exactly_ what Corey did. She can Hunt like the best of us, but most of the time, she played consultant whenever we needed help figuring out a case, or if we needed back up. Speaking of artifacts," Sam's eyes shift over at the silent woman, who's breathing didn't seem to be getting any better, "How long have you been holding on to _that_?"

"Since the day Dean dropped it into the trash can," Corwin huffs out.

"Y'mean that necklace she's always wearin'? What's so special about it?"

"It's said that the amulet burns hot in the presence of God."

"God? There ain't no God in case y'ain't notice," Daryl snarks.

Corwin lets out a pained huff of laughter, "Dean said the same thing. I'm not wearing it in the hopes of runnin' into God. I..." she grunts as the car hits a pot hole, jostling her injured side, "I wear it because it represents my faith in my family. I wear it because this necklace _always_ gets back to Dean."

"You know, I never realized that," Sam murmurs, his eyes softening with worry as he glances over at the fluttering eyelids covering his sister's eyes from view, "Corey?"

There's an insinuating tone in Sam's voice, Daryl can tell from the sharp sound and the concern in his eyes. Looking over the woman, Daryl notices how her face is growing more pale with each passing moment, her eyes blinking excessively. It's signs of someone about to pass out, but a possible broken rib wouldn't do that much damage. Sam reaches over, gently placing a hand on his sister, only for his eyes to widen and his foot to slam on the breaks.

"Damn it, Corwin!" Daryl cocks an eyebrow at Sam's nearing-hysterical voice as he stumbles out of the car in the middle of the barren road, quickly opening the trunk.

Rustling sounds from behind them and a quick glance over his shoulder, Daryl spies Sam pulling a hefty first aid kit out of the car and the redneck hunter swings his blue eyes back to the incapacitated woman in the front seat. Sam moves around the right side of the car, whipping the door open with little concern as he drops to his knees, carefully turning the curled up figure toward him. Sam tugs open her flannel shirt, Daryl's eyes widening at the blood slowly oozing from a wound along her side.

"What the bloody hell happened, Cor?"

"Dunno. S'mthin stabbed into my side when I fell," Corwin slurs, her eyes clenching shut tightly when Sam pours a liberal amount of antibacterial solution, her jawline becoming pronounced as she clenches her teeth shut, refusing to scream in a way that would attract Walkers, "Fuckin' Christ!"

Daryl knows he shouldn't be staring, but once again her scars are on display. It's obvious this isn't the first time she's had to be stitched up. It's also obvious this isn't the first time she's been stabbed in the stomach, an odd shaped scar. It wasn't a thin line like some. It wasn't rounded either. It looked...square-shaped. What kind of blade left a square-shaped wound?

"You're going to be fine, Half-Pint. You survived worse than this," Sam murmurs reassuringly, though Daryl isn't sure if it's for her, or for himself. "Here we go, Half-Pint."

Corwin's stomach muscles twitch as the needle pierces her flesh, Sam moving quickly to stitch up the open wound. Grimacing at the sight of Sam using his teeth to snap the thread, the man's long, practiced fingers tying it off. Daryl isn't sure how he feels about the major lie he is faced with, but as Sam douses the wound in disinfectant once again and Corwin's trembles begin to slow down, a sense of relief flood the Georgian man.

"We'll stop for tonight. Head back to the cabin in the morning," Sam states as Corwin's eyes finally slide shut before he rights himself, "There's other abandoned cars we can use to sleep in."

* * *

Kerrigan peers down at the slumbering woman curled in the back seat of the Impala, her fingers gently brushing against the glass window. Seeing everyone asleep, Kerrigan steps away from the beast of a car and inhales deeply. She didn't feel like doing this. In fact, it's the last thing she'd ever consider doing. The state of her friend's well-being imprinted on her mind, the demon-child lets out a soft sigh knowing that if their positions were reversed, the Huntress would do a hell of a lot more.

With a snap of her fingers, Kerrigan flickers from the side of the car and appears at a t-shaped road. A crossroads. Bowing her head, the age-old summon leaves her lips, her own eyes flashing black. A familiar presence fills the air and the brunette slowly opens her eyes, turning around to face the man standing a few feet away.

"'Ello, Da," she greets curtly, her face stoic and her blackened eyes shifting back to emotionless brown.

"Well, well, if it isn't the little Rebel that Could," the smarmy bastard greets, the smirk on his lips grating at her nerves.

"Remember that favor ye owe me?" The arrogant man nods his head slowly, and Kerrigan raises her chin defiantly, "I want ye to find Dean Winchester and Castiel. I don't give a bloody hell where they are. Find 'em, and bring 'em back here."

"Now why would I bring back those annoyances?"

Kerrigan's eyes flash dangerously, "Because if ye don't, I'll give Corwin a very detailed way on how to end yer existence." A smirk twitches on her lips as his mocking features fade, "I swear, if ye' don't do this, I will _help_ her end you."

"What makes you think I can do anything to help?"

Kerrigan cocks a lazy eyebrow, "Ye _are_ the King of Hell, are ye' not?" The barbed words seem to make a better impact than her previous words.

Nothing is said as the man fades from view. Smirking, the demon-child raises her eyes toward the sky. _There. My Good Deed for the day is done. Hopefully yer keepin' track where ever ye' might be, cause I sure as Hell lost count._


	10. Chapter 10

**Walkers, Demons and Angels, Oh My**

**Summary:**

Corwin Singer only had three things to do:

Step One, find her surrogate brothers.

Step Two, figure out what the hell is making the dead become the Undead and stop it.

Step Three, take a damn vacation.

After she somehow gets this damn kid back to her mama, of course. Now if only the group of misfits would let her be.

**Author's Note:**

This is a Walking Dead/Supernatural crossover. Really, these are the only shows I watch regularly and I find myself wanting to see how this story progresses. I do not own anything other than the plot to this story and my original characters; Corwin and Kerrigan. This is set during Season Two/Three-TWD and an AU after Season Seven-SPN. Corwin and Kerrigan both are connected to the SPN world, and are friends, despite the major underlying concern about their friendship (that's for future chapters). I promise, we will see familiar faces in future chapters.

**Chapter Summary: **Tension builds between Corwin and Daryl. The group makes plans to clear out the prison.

* * *

**Chapter Ten  
**Chain-link and Concrete

* * *

Lying back across the front hood of the Chevelle, Corwin's blue-grey eyes stare blankly at the night sky. Yet another day has passed, marking the end of the fourth day since the four had returned from scouting the prison. Yet another day of Daryl avoiding her and speaking to Sam only when it comes to the planning. Yet another day of isolation and Corwin remembers why she doesn't get involved with people to begin with. Kerrigan had taken over the training, focusing on training the people forming the strike team when they decide to hit the prison. Left with no one to talk to, Corwin feels the age-old battle of wills engage within her own mind. She hates it, of course. Hates the doubt and hopelessness. Was this what Future Cas felt like? That there was no way out? The struggling to survive in a dead world was slowly becoming less and less appealing. Oblivion sounded pretty nice about now. She wished Dean was here with her. She knew, of all her siblings, he always played a beacon of hope; no matter how false or faked it might be. He always pushed for the impossible. Strove to break walls and shred any expectations of what humans are capable of doing.

She wished she could have that charisma.

Or maybe she just wanted one of his awesome hugs. Dean may not be 'chick-flick' moments, but the eldest of the Winchester brothers had some of the best hugs to give. When one manages to breech the wall around his heart and soul, one single hug washes away any doubt that none of it is real. For one moment, in that single embrace, her brother always managed to erase all negative feelings and leave behind an aching warmth.

"Y'injury hurtin'?"

Hearing the familiar voice, Corwin blinks, not bothering to turn her gaze from the sky as she curtly replies, "No."

"Then why else y'cryin'?"

Had she been crying? Curious. Corwin doesn't respond to the gruff, curtness of the redneck. She doesn't need to look over to see the hesitance, the doubt and the distrust. This is why she often remained behind the scenes. This is why she didn't deal with people. Their emotions were too conflicting. They always took thing out of their control to their heart. They always took simplistic moments and turned them into the biggest conundrums.

"I cry because for a single moment, I thought selfish thoughts," Corwin murmurs, her voice even dead sounding to her own ears, "I cry a single tear because I remember exactly why I never wanted to stay with you all," Even her accent is breaking away, "I cry because now I remember why I hate my bleeding heart syndrome. It's a mess. It causes more pain than necessary."

"So, y'sayin' savin' Sophia ain't worth it? Savin' innocent people? Thought that's what y'all do."

Corwin snorts, "Yeah. Saving people. Hunting evil. What does it get me in the end? Betrayal after betrayal? Lie after lie? Hiding behind false pretenses? Never settling down? Never having a family of my own? Learning that no matter how hard you try to save people, no one even appreciates the lives they have? Like I said, my brothers and I should have let the world burn all those years ago. At least I'd be with people that care beyond what they see."

"Yeah? Where would y'be if we ain't take y'in? Y'never woulda found Sam. Y'still be alone, in a car, tryin' to find brother that are most likely dead."

His words spark a righteous anger and Corwin finds herself rolling off of the hood of the car, the palm of her hand connecting with Daryl's solar plexus, sending the hunter stumbling back a few steps, "Fuck all of you! Who the hell are you to judge me? You're no better than the rest of the asshats around here. Passing judgment on me like any of you have a fucking clue!"

"At least we are happy with the family we got instead of the family we can't even be sure is still alive!"

Corwin doesn't think twice as her arm rears back and her fist snaps forward, her knuckles connecting with the side of his jaw. The blind rage clouding her vision causes her body to tremble with rage, "Don't talk to me like you understand."

"Maybe if y'didn't lie to everyone y'meet y'd have people that do understand!" Daryl spits out viciously as he spits the blood from his mouth to the dirt ground at his feet.

A dry, empty laugh shudders from her lips, her blank eyes settling on the man before her, "You'd think so, huh? So, the fact that my brother, Ri, and I all told you the truth and what you're doing now isn't a big ass clue as to why we don't trust outsiders? Just when I think humanity has the ability to surprise me, my initial instinct is proven right." Corwin shrugs a shoulder, "I've watched every person I know die. My hands have been coated with the blood of just as many loved ones as enemies. I've had people I've trusted the most turn against me. I've had my family _used_ against me. And every single time I think I've seen it all, my brothers have always come back to me." Her eyes harden as she meets his gaze with a raised, defiant chin, "Don't worry, Daryl. We'll get you and your group of misfits safely to the prison. We'll help pave the fucking way. And when we're done, we're gone."

"And I should trust all of ya'? Why?"

Corwin's lips twitch into a cold, empty smirk, eyes flickering with bemusement, "I don't recall a moment during our acquaintanceship that I _asked_ you to trust me. The fact that _you_ chose to do so is not my problem."

Without another word, Corwin turns on points and leaves the silent hunter alone, watching as her figure disappears up a tree.

* * *

"Our best bet is to leave Lori, Hershel, Beth and the kids here," Sam's voice reasons gently, "Kerrigan pointed out a weakened spot along the fence leading to the C-Block. We get in, stay as a group and push our way into the prison. We'll then split up into groups, check the C-Block for Walkers or even possible survivors. After we get the mess cleared out and the Block on lock down, we'll send someone to come back to the cabin and collect the others."

"We just have to decide how the groups split up," Rick guesses.

"You, me, Kerrigan and Corey will head the groups," Sam states, his eyes lifting to meet Rick's, "I'm guessing you'd want Daryl with you on point. Kerrigan and I will take Maggie and Glenn. Corey will probably want to keep an eye on Carol since she elected to come, and as back-up T-Dog would be the best choice at muscle."

"I figured you don't really like Kerrigan all that well," Rick comments lightly.

Sam gives him a curt nod, "I don't, but Corey wasn't lying about her loyalty to my sister. I think Kerrigan is the only person that hasn't been dishonest with Corey, even Dean, Cas and I have lied to her at some point." Rick raises an eyebrow in a fatherly disappointment manner, Sam shrugging a shoulder, "The thing about it, Kerrigan has never _needed_ to lie."

Rick looks over the somber gaze of the man before him and shakes his head, "I don't know any of ya' very well, but I haven't had a reason to not trust ya'. That sister of your's has saved two of my people for no reason other than the fact that they needed it. It is a rare quality to find in people these days."

Sam smiles, "You know, the first time I met Corey, she punched me in the face for calling her a brat," A soft chuckle leaves his lips, eyes brightening as they meet Rick's, "She's always been a small little thing, but she's stubborn and...she's the heart of us all." At Rick's questioning look, Sam's smile fades only slightly, "Dean, Cas and I...we've all fallen at some point. Given in to the temptation around us. All of us chose to do bad things even if our intentions were pure. I was told once that having good intentions is a road paved to Hell. All of us, _except_ her have fallen from grace, and every time we fell, she was right there helping to piece us back together. No matter what we did in the midst of our fall, she never turned away. Dean and I, we may not have faith in much, but Corey's always been a beacon of hope for us. So, yeah, I may not _like_ Kerrigan, but if Corey trusts her, then I _have_ to."

* * *

It was time to suit up. The Chevelle, the Impala and the truck parked a small ways from the prison, the group taking the time to hide their vehicles behind bushes and broken tree branches. Checking his crossbow, he tucks his hunting knife in his pocket and glances up at the rest of the group. His gaze falls on the stoic features marking Corwin's face. The twinge of guilt clenching at his stomach causes him to remember his harsh words said just last night. He hadn't meant to say them, but Daryl Dixon didn't appreciate being lied to. Watching as she hands Carol a machete and a hunting knife of her own, Daryl muses over the real reason both the Chevelle and the Impala carried an entire arsenal of weapons in their trunks. Slamming the trunk shut, Corwin gives Carol a small nod before the small woman approaches the group.

Slipping inside the prison was easy. Back-to-back, the group stood in a circle, never breaking away as they move further across the stretch of land between the fence and the door leading to C-Block. Walker after Walker, the group manages to slip through the door and clear away the majority of the C-Block. Daryl listens as Rick talks about looking over the rest of the prison, this time breaking up into groups. The blue-eyed hunter sees Corwin place a gentle hand on the bend of Carol's elbow before the small woman saunters over toward Kerrigan and Sam. The entire group falls silent as the three stare each other down, the tension climbing even more when Kerrigan says nothing, but instead claps a hand on Corwin's shoulder. Corwin seems to read the expression in her friend's eye because she nods slowly before turning to face Sam.

"Sam-"

Corwin is cut off as the gargantuan man slams into her small form, his arms wrapping around her and lifting her off of her feet, "Don't go crazy, Corey. I just found you. I'd hate to have to go looking all over again."

Corwin nods, swallowing thickly, "Same goes for you. Keep both yourself and Kerrigan safe. I...I'm not sure what will happen if I lose either of ya."

Corwin steps away from her brother, offers him a soft smile and Daryl finds his own words caught in his throat as she turns toward Carol and T-Dog, "Let's go gank us some Walkers!"

* * *

**Author's Note: Alright! We are finally making it to the Prison. As you noticed, Hershel is not with the gang so he will not be losing his leg. The next chapter is going to a Walker-slaying fest. Should I save T-Dog? Should I let him get eaten? What do you guys want to see?**

**Ravenclaw Slytherin: Aww...thanks a bunches!**

**Winterfellsfallen: You know I love you, yes I do.**

**HermioneandMarcus: Thank you so much for your review. I really appreciate it.**

**WOW! HUGE THANKS TO MY MINIONS!**

**34 of you guys! It really makes me excited to see people interested in my work. I would name all of you, but you know who you are! The list is growing much too fast!**

**Next Chapter: Titled- Another One Bites the Dust...that's right people. I'm in a Queen mood!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Walkers, Demons and Angels, Oh My**

**Summary:**

Corwin Singer only had three things to do:

Step One, find her surrogate brothers.

Step Two, figure out what the hell is making the dead become the Undead and stop it.

Step Three, take a damn vacation.

After she somehow gets this damn kid back to her mama, of course. Now if only the group of misfits would let her be.

**Author's Note:**

This is a Walking Dead/Supernatural crossover. Really, these are the only shows I watch regularly and I find myself wanting to see how this story progresses. I do not own anything other than the plot to this story and my original characters; Corwin and Kerrigan. This is set during Season Two/Three-TWD and an AU after Season Seven-SPN. Corwin and Kerrigan both are connected to the SPN world, and are friends, despite the major underlying concern about their friendship (that's for future chapters). I promise, we will see familiar faces in future chapters.

**Chapter Summary: **Corwin focuses on keeping Carol and T-Dog safe. Problem is, Corwin is taking Daryl's words to heart. As the trio get caught in a sticky situation, a sacrifice is made that may just break her heart.

* * *

**Chapter Eleven  
**Another One Bites The Dust

* * *

Taking the wing Rick insisted, Corwin lets T-Dog take the lead as she cautiously takes the rear, both her and the black man silently agreeing to keep Carol safe with a single glance. Hearing T-Dog grunt as he pulls his machete out of a Walker's skull, Corwin sees a hand gesture from the man that pulls her from the back of the line. As he motions for her to look around the corner of the hallway, her stern gaze takes in the ten Walkers aimlessly roaming the 'common' area, which looked like it used to be the communal area for when inmates are out of their cells and don't wish to venture outside. Leaning back, she motions for them to keep it quiet as she turns to face them.

"We go in together, back-to-back. No one breaks the triangle, understood? We keep each other covered and push them back down the opposing hallway. T-Dog, ya still have the chain to bind the door?" T-Dog nods at her soft whisper, "Alright. Let's gank these sons a bitches."

Moving into the room, she feels Carol's back adjacent to her own, the woman's left shoulder pressing against her right, T-Dog's right shoulder only a breath away from her left. Reaching behind her, she removes her hatchet and twirls it expertly before the curve of the throwing ax slices through a Walker's throat, it's head lobbing across the ground. Hearing grunts from her companions mix with the hungry growls of the Walkers, Corwin keeps decapitating and dismembering Walkers with the familiar grace each Hunter earns through training. Getting to the opposing door, Corwin reaches back and taps T-Dog's shoulder for him to switch places with her. As the black man binds the doors shut, she hears a subtle squeak of fear from Carol and turns away from the freshly lobotomized Walker, pulling her serrated knife from its eye socket.

"_Christo_," she mutters softly at the sight of Walker spilling into the room from the only way out.

The fighting continues and she can feel the weariness of her company. She can't lose these people. She promised Rick she'd get them back alive, and Corwin Singer never goes back on her word. She _has_ to get Carol back to her daughter. She _has _to get T-Dog back to Rick and Daryl, the third man Rick relies on the most. Spying a supply closet, her mind shifts with several plans. They could get in and hope the Walkers don't break through the door. Nodding her head curtly to herself, she realizes what she has to do.

"Carol. T. To my left there's a supply closet. Get there. It will act as protection until the others come looking," Corwin instructs sternly.

As they move through the room, never breaking their positions, Corwin hears Carol pull the door open and whisper that it's open. T-Dog's hesitation causes Corwin to quickly glance over her shoulder, only to see that there's only enough room for one more person. Instinctively, Corwin knew it would come to this. It always does. A sacrifice. T-Dog's mouth opens and before he can say a word, Corwin rushes at the large man and slams her shoulder into his side, forcing him across the threshold. Slamming the door shut, she turns on point and slams her hatchet into the top of a Walker's skull, only to decapitate a second one. Taking the small moment, she settles the dead Walkers against the door, barring it shot with their bodies and allowing the scent of death and decay override the scents of the two living people inside the room.

Turning back, she twirls her hatchet again, removing the machete from its sheath. Seeing the small horde of Walkers, Corwin raises her eyes to the ceiling, _Cas, if ya can hear me, I may not make it outta this one. If I don't, make sure ya get to Sam and Ri. Make sure they don't kill each other. If ya can hear this, I want ya to know I forgive ya, Cas. Never blamed ya in the first place. Keep them safe. I love ya, Feathers._

Her eyes drop back to the Walkers and her posture tenses, eyebrows narrowing as her gaze hardens. She's a protector. She's a Huntress. She's going to do whatever it takes to protect the pair inside the closet.

* * *

Daryl and Rick arrive at the meeting point after having chained up the barrier between the B-Block and C-Block. Seeing Sam and Glenn approaching from one end and the demon-woman and Maggie approaching from the opposite, Daryl sighs in relief. He watches as Sam and Kerrigan share a glance before the two turn the sights toward the wing leading to the A-Block. The hall Corwin, Carol and T-Dog were supposed to clear out. Scuffing footprints echo down the hall and the entire group tenses as a blood coated hand grips the door frame, only for a familiar face to appear out of the shadows, the blackened-blood of the Walkers staining every inch of her pale skin.

"Corey!" Sam shouts as the woman stumbles further into the area, her eyes unfocused and she lets out a grunt as her knees collapse.

Daryl moved before he could stop himself, his arms looping around her waist and a pained hiss leaves her lips, "Where's the others?" Daryl demands, his distrust screaming at him that she offered them up to save herself, his hands move to grip her shoulders tightly, "Where the hell they at, Corwin? Y'leave 'em t'die so y'could get back t'yer family?"

A flash of pain and anger flickers through steel-blue eyes and a solid punch catches him in the stomach, only followed by a boot-clad foot connecting with the expanse of his chest cavity sending him on his back. His resounding anger dissipates when Sam carefully allows her to lean on him, her entire body shuddering. Sam's voice asks the same question softly and Corwin drops her gaze to the floor.

"I left 'em," Corwin pauses as she takes a deep breath, ignoring the spark of anger forming around the group, "...I left 'em in a supply closet. Barred the door shut with two dead Walkers to throw 'em off. I...I had t'lead 'em away," Daryl's heart thumps loudly in his ears as he notices her words slurring together. "I promised 'em, S-Sammy. I promised I would protect 'em an' I did. I'm sorry," Corwin's eyes burn hot with tears as she meets her brother's gaze, "I..I'm really, _really_ sorry, Sammy."

"Sorry for what? Corey? C'mon, stay awake. You might be concussed," Sam murmurs, tapping her cheek.

Corwin's eyes flutter open and she slowly pulls out of her brother's gasp. She doesn't want to. She doesn't want him to. Looking around at all the faces, she finds Daryl's and swallows thickly as her body shudders again. Her arm is on fire and the damn twinge in her ankle just won't go away.

"We sealed off the entrance from A-Block. We were cornered. I...I forced 'em t'take cover," Corwin's eyes flinch when Sam and Kerrigan both pale, their eyes widening. The confusion written on the faces staring at her, "I promise...they safe. No one's gonna get 'em. I...I made sure to lead 'em away."

"No!" Sam shouts, his head shaking as his fists tighten, "W-what am I supposed to tell them?"

"The truth," Daryl's eyes widen, wondering if she meant the whole truth, "Tell 'em both t-that I saved lives like I always do." Daryl's eyebrows knit together before shooting up in surprise when Corwin removes the amulet from her neck and hands it to Sam, "Tell 'em I love 'em, yeah?" Daryl swallows thickly when her weary, unfocused gaze turns to him, "Would y'mind if y'did the honors?" A series of gasps fill the room when she tugs off her duster jacket, revealing the familiar bite mark along her forearm, "Please, Dare?" His eyes meet hers and he doesn't like the forgiveness bleeding from her passive features, "I don't want to make Sammy or Ri do it. I also don't trust anyone else t'have the honor."

Daryl nods, swallowing once again, his heart racing as Corwin drops to one knee, her eyes sliding shut and like always, a peaceful expression appears on her face. The same expression he's seen when she's praying. Her hand reaches beneath her blood-coated pant leg and she runs a finger over the sigils tattooed on her skin.

"M'comin' Pops, Ma," she murmurs gently and raises her eyes, meeting Sam and Kerrigan's gazes for the last time, "I love y'all. Keep each other safe, please. Sammy..." Sam drops his gaze, nodding his head as unspoken words commit to his memories.

Daryl inhales deeply as her eyes slide shut once more and he raises his crossbow, aiming between her eyebrows. This isn't what he wanted. He never had a chance to say sorry. He doesn't want to do this, but remembering her words, he knows this is something he can give her.

Peace.

Releasing his breath, he pulls the trigger.

* * *

**Author's Note: Uh oh? What did I do? Don't worry, the next chapter will be longer ^_^**


	12. Chapter 12

**Walkers, Demons and Angels, Oh My**

**Summary:**

Corwin Singer only had three things to do:

Step One, find her surrogate brothers.

Step Two, figure out what the hell is making the dead become the Undead and stop it.

Step Three, take a damn vacation.

After she somehow gets this damn kid back to her mama, of course. Now if only the group of misfits would let her be.

**Author's Note:**

This is a Walking Dead/Supernatural crossover. Really, these are the only shows I watch regularly and I find myself wanting to see how this story progresses. I do not own anything other than the plot to this story and my original characters; Corwin and Kerrigan. This is set during Season Two/Three-TWD and an AU after Season Seven-SPN. Corwin and Kerrigan both are connected to the SPN world, and are friends, despite the major underlying concern about their friendship (that's for future chapters). I promise, we will see familiar faces in future chapters.

**Chapter Summary: **Daryl gets a fist in the face and the Winchester-Singer secret is revealed.

* * *

**Chapter Twelve  
**One Finger, One Fist

* * *

As his finger pulls back on the trigger, his eyes slide shut. A series of gasps sound from behind him, but he can't bring himself to stare at the face of the woman that keeps saving their asses. He can't bring himself to look upon her dead corpse. He doesn't want the bolt back.

"Hey, asshole!"

The gruff voice is not a voice Daryl recognizes and as his eyes slide open, a set of tanned knuckles connects with the side of his face. Groaning at the bursting pain in his skull, Daryl slowly opens his eyes when he feels a threatening presence standing over him and his own blue eyes stare up widely at moss-green eyes. Eyes he doesn't recognize glare down at him, burning bright with righteous anger.

"Oh my God! Is he alright?" Maggie's voice questions.

Blinking, Daryl lifts his head off the ground, only to see a man, dressed like a tax accountant, standing statuesque in front of Corwin, his bolt pierced through the center of his chest. The dark-haired stranger doesn't blink, his impossibly-blue eyes staring expressionlessly at the group. The dirty-blonde haired man standing over Daryl glances over at the man and cocks an eyebrow, tapping the center of his own chest. As if realizing there's a bolt in his chest, the man's gaze drops down and he slowly reaches up and pulls it out with little emotion.

"Feathers? That you?" A weary voice questions from behind the dark-haired man.

Instantly, the man standing over Daryl rushes over to Corwin's kneeling form, scooping her into his chest as he presses his lips against her forehead, his back and shoulders expanding as he inhales deeply, his green eyes turning to the man still standing, "Can you fix it?"

The dark-haired man tilts his head, the same action Daryl remembers from when he first met Corwin, and slowly squats down next to the woman. Reaching out, he traces a single finger along her forearm, head tilting once more as he studies the bite mark. Daryl sits upright, watching as the man's blue eyes meets Corwin's gaze, who smiles warmly despite her tired, drained state. Calmly, the trench coat wearing man claps a hand over the wound before the same hand slides up the length of her arm and a single finger presses lightly against the center of her brow. A silent moment passes over the stunned group and Corwin suddenly lets out a soft gasp, her blue-grey eyes widening.

"You alright, Half-Pint?" Sam asks as he moves to kneel next to the blonde man, his hand clasping over the broad shoulder closest to him.

Corwin meets his gaze and nods slowly, only for Sam to reach across the distance and pull her into his chest. The blonde man stands upright, his entire height standing only a few inches beneath Sam. Daryl slowly pulls himself to his feet, tensing when green eyes flash with anger as they meet his own. Who the hell? Sam moves to stand and Corwin is slowly helped up by the dark-haired man, who has yet to speak. The man steps away from Corwin, his gaze troubled and swirling with doubt, and before another word is spoken, Corwin launches herself at him, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"God, I've missed ya," Her words only slightly muffled by the man's shirt.

"Uh, guys?" Glenn's hesitant call pulls Daryl's gaze away from the open surprise etched across the man embraced by Corwin. "Who are they?"

Kerrigan steps forward, her slightly puffy eyes meeting the gazes of the three men. Daryl's mind clues in when the man standing beside Sam tenses, eyes darkening with distrust and the man trapped in Corwin's embrace suddenly wraps his own arms around her, turning as if to protect her. Kerrigan merely bows her head.

"It's about time ye showed up. Nice timin' by the way," Kerrigan states.

Seeing the confusion, Sam rubs the back of his neck, "Uh...everyone, this is my brother, Dean, and that's...Cas."

"H-How the hell did he survive a bolt in his chest?" Rick stammers out, his eyes staring at the lack of blood on the man's chest.

Corwin slowly extracts herself from Cas, offering him a small smile, "We'll talk later, alright?" Cas nods his head curtly, dropping his arms from her waist before she approaches the Atlanta gang, moving to stand between them and her brothers, "I'll explain everything I can, but first. Cas," The coat-wearing man is immediately at her side, "In the communal area down the East wing there is a supply closet. Two people are inside. Can ya bring them here?" The entire Atlanta gang startles when a barely audible flutter sounds and Cas is gone. Corwin turns her gaze back to the group, "I apologize, but if I am going to explain this, I'd rather wait for Hershel, Lori and the kids to be here. I don't feel like explaining myself more than once."

"Alright," Rick says with a nod, "But y'all are goin' to talk when everyone's here."

"Well, in the mean time, Corey," the man known as Dean throws an arm over Corwin's shoulders, "We should get your ass cleaned up."

Corwin carefully runs a hand over her healed forearm before offering Dean a sardonic grin, "Yeah? I'd like to see your dumb ass go several rounds with a horde of Walkers and see if ya come out without lookin' like a crazed psychopath," Dean smirks and Corwin rolls her eyes before turning her attention to Daryl, who looks as though he's swallowed something foul, "Daryl?" His eyes flinch upon meeting hers and his Adam's apple bobs in a display of discomfort, "Sorry ya had to go through that."

A familiar flutter sounds and Cas reappears directly behind Corwin, Carol and T-Dog both looking a little green around the gills, "I have tended to any of their injuries. This man," Cas gestures to T-Dog, "did not come quietly."

Corwin growls, her body tensing as she whirls around on the man, shoving Cas back with little effect, "Stop doin' that, ya idjit! I don't feel like dyin' from a heart attack, alright."

"Impossible. Your heart is full functioning and shows no signs of deterioration, despite you inhaling those dangerous chemicals found in those cigarettes."

Corwin's hand rests on her hip, eyes glaring at the expressionless face, though she sees the saddened gleam in his eyes, "Yeah? Because out of everythin' I could die from, a cigarette is gonna cause me to keel over?"

Dean snickers, clapping a hand on the woman's shoulder before she turns to face Carol. No one expects Carol's hand to strike across the woman's cheek, her eyes widen with fear and relief. Before either Dean or Sam could respond, Carol immediately gathers the smaller woman into her arms.

"_Never_ do that again, you hear? We were supposed to stick together," Carol's words are spoken so resolutely that Corwin's eyes drop to the ground.

"I can't promise ya that," Corwin admits, her eyes saddened as they meet Carol's, but the group could see the determination in her gaze, "I do not make promises I have no intention of keeping," All three of her favorite men in her life nod in agreement, Dean's eyes rolling in his head as he mentally curses Corwin's stubborn antics, "I promised, a long time ago, that I would do _anything_ to save the lives of the innocent. It is _the_ promise I can never break."

Carol swallows back her response when she realizes the three men flanking the small woman all carry the same gleam Corwin's eyes have always carried, "Like I said before. You are an angel, sweetheart."

Daryl spies Cas's eyebrows knitting together and his mouth parting as if to comment, only for Dean to clap a hand over his mouth, silencing his friend, "Well, it's nice to see Corey still keeping the family business alive and well, but if you don't mind, I think it's time for a Winchester-Singer conference."

As Dean slides his arm back over Corwin's shoulder, the small woman nods slightly before leading all three men down the hall. Daryl wants to apologize. He wants nothing more to take back the words he spoke. Who the hell is this woman? Why can't he get her out of his head? Kerrigan gives the group a lazy wave before sauntering down the same hallway.

* * *

As soon as Corwin steps through the threshold of the communal area, she tenses when Dean once again pulls her into a tight hug, "Good God, Corey. Don't ever scare us like that again."

Corwin shrugs as the over-protective Winchester steps back, the surrogate family sitting at one of the rec tables and her eyes meet both Dean and Cas, "Where the hell have y'all been? Ri and I have been tearin' this world apart lookin' for your asses."

Dean rubs the back of his neck, "Well, apparently, ganking the head Dick gets you a one-way ticket to Purgatory. Cas and I aren't even sure how the hell we got out, but when we hit ground on Earth, we quickly became acquainted with those..._things_. Any idea on what it might be?"

Corwin's eyebrows knit together, a familiar expression the Hunters recognized when her mind is running on overdrive, "Not sure. Ri and I were able to rule out Croatoian Virus. I kinda wish..." Her eyes brighten significantly as she turns on Cas, "Hey, Feathers. After we go through Rick's version of the Spanish Inquisition, do ya think ya can mojo me back to m'Pop's place? See if we can't grab some old tomes."

"Why does the angel get to do all the fun?" Dean grunts out, earning a snicker from Sam.

"Dean...you hate research and...I'm pretty sure none of y'all have been to the salvage yard since...since he died," Corwin explains, seeing both eyes of the Winchester brothers shudder in response, "Yeah. Just what I thought. Look, Sam and Ri are familiar with the group. Just try and not act like...well...you."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Sam smothers another laugh, "I think she was going about the nice way of saying you're a jerk."

"Bitch," Dean huffs out instinctively, crossing his arms over his chest, "Fine. You and Cas can jump ship. Where did you meet these people anyway?"

"Carol, the woman that slapped me, has a daughter, Sophia," Corwin sighs, glancing down at her hands, "The girl got scared off by Walkers and separated from her ma and the group. Ran straight into me and Ri. We took her in and I went lookin' for her group. Ran into Daryl," Dean's jaw twitches stubbornly at the memory of the man that tried to shoot her, "He was really injured and surrounded by a shit ton of Walkers. Got him back to his group and ended up being mistaken for a Walker and got shot." Dean's eyebrows narrow instantly, "The farm they were staying at was raided by a herd and Ri and I brought 'em back to the cabin we were shaking up in. On a supply run, I ran into Sam and we all decided to get Rick and his gang here in the prison. Protected and able to build something from it."

"So...let me get this straight. These people have shot you, not once, but twice. They don't trust you, even I can see that. And you are _still_ savin' their asses?" Dean shakes his head with a sigh, "Damn if you ain't a Hunter then I'd think you have a death wish."

Corwin ignores the burning stare trained on the side of her face, not willing herself to meet the angel's gaze, "Yeah, well, I need to do _something_. I kept comin' up with dead ends on findin' ya. I'm gonna go find the showers, try to wash up a bit. Sam, Ri, ya mind takin' 'em back to meet Rick and the others?"

Splitting away from her family, Corwin locates the shower room. Not paying mind to the ice-cold shower, Corwin strips out of her clothes and stands under the spray. Surrounded by silence and for the first time in a long time she finds herself utterly alone. Tears of relief and hope escapes her eyes and for the first time since Bobby Singer's death, Corwin curls into herself and releases the emotional flux.

* * *

Dressed in a fresh pair of black skinny jeans, Corwin pulls on Dean's old Black Sabbath t-shirt. Feeling refreshed and emotionally expired, the young Huntress sighs as she exits the shower area, running a hand through her damn hair before instinctively braiding the entire length. Hoisting it over her shoulder, she allows a small smile to form on her lips. She has her family. She has her angel. She has her demon. The hope that had slowly started to break at the beginning of the outbreak was back in full force.

Riddled with thoughts, she doesn't see the stocky figure until her she walks straight into the broad chest. Tensing up as unfamiliar arms wrap around her, her screaming instincts fall silent when a calloused hand presses against the back of her neck, a face buried into the side of her neck. Blinking back the rational instincts to hand the person their ass for touching her, she blinks stoically at the familiar sight of messy brown hair and the familiar scent of forest, blood and cigarette smoke fills her senses.

"M'sorry," the broken whisper sounds in her ear.

Shuddering, Corwin realizes she has little else to do except wrap her arms around the back of his shoulders. She doesn't speak. She feels no words are needed. In so many ways, the Georgian hunter with an always present scowl on his face reminds her of Dean. This moment of a display of affection is rare in either man, and usually is warranted when something bad happens. Feeling the angst and the guilt in the man embracing her, Corwin sighs before extracting herself from him, a gentle hand used to push him a step out of her personal space.

Only so many people are allowed to breech it.

"C'mon. We have an audience waiting for a story," Corwin states.

"Cor-"

The ebony-haired woman shakes her head, "No. Not now, Daryl. I finally have my family back. I finally have a sense of peace. Ya say you're sorry, and I get that, but the thing ya said," Corwin glances away from a brief moment, "It made me doubt. It made me doubt who I am and who my family is. I can forgive what ya said, but it's gonna take time for me to forget they were said and what it made me feel."

* * *

"Alright. The five of you, talk," Rick commands.

Corwin shares a look with her family and nods before standing from her seat, "My name is Corwin 'Little Heart' Singer. My parents were Robert and Karen Singer. M'Ma died when I was a girl. Possessed by a demon and in order to protect me, m'Pops killed his wife," She ignores the pained silence, "From that moment on, m'Pop made it his life mission to be prepared for _anything_. A couple o'years later, m'Pops came across a man named John Winchester, who also lost his wife to a demon. John Winchester swore revenge and along with him came Dean and Sam Winchester," Corwin motions toward the two men to her left, both silent and somber at the words, "The three o'us grew up in the Hunter life-style; hunting down everything from Ghosts to Witches, to Vampires and Werewolves. Everything kids tend to have nightmares about, the three o'us faced nearly every day o'our lives."

"Did ya kill it?" Sophia's soft voice asks, her eyes settled on the Winchester boys, "The thing that killed yer Mama. Did ya kill it?"

"Dean did," Sam responds, his eyes darkening.

"And what about _him_?" Lori sneers, pointing a finger at Cas. "Rick said he was shot in the chest...and he healed Corwin after she was bit."

Cas straightens in his seat, "My name is Castiel. I am an Angel of the Lord," The silence is deafening and Corwin sighs at the wide-eyed expressions on everyone's face, "I was charged with raising Dean's soul from Hell," This time Dean's eyes darken before he looks away from everyone.

"Why him?" Hershel asks, genuinely curious.

"Dean was given a mission to stop the Apocalypse," Cas states calmly, as if he was talking about the weather.

"Y'mean this ain't the Apocalypse?" Daryl grunts out.

"Hell no," the three Hunters chorus, startling the Atlanta group, Sam leaning forward as he continues, "The Apocalypse would have Lucifer roaming the Earth and it would be worse than this. We took care of Lucifer a couple years ago."

"Do you know what _this_ is?" Rick questions, his eyebrows crinkled, "This...virus, it is something right up your alley, right?"

"Cas and I are gonna take a trip in the mornin'. See if we can't go through the old archives and figure somethin' out," Corwin states simply.

"Okay, so the three of you are...Hunters?" The three in question nod in response to Carol, the woman turning her eyes on Cas, "and you're an honest to God Angel?" Cas nods his head curtly, before Carol turns to Kerrigan, "So, what about you?"

Kerrigan shares a glance with the four-some before sighing, "I'm a demon," The sudden terror in the group is met with a bored gaze, "The Devil's Gate was popped open a couple of years ago and I escaped Hell with the rest of the horde. Cor spared my life for some bloody reason she won't say and I owed her a life debt. Been with the bloody wench since and runnin' under Hell's radar since."

"Why?" Carl's small voice asks curiously, apparently the only one that wasn't afraid of her admitting to being a demon, "Why did you stay off radar?"

Kerrigan shrugs lazily, "It may have somethin' to do with not wantin' to go back to Hell. I mean, it's Hell for a reason, kid." Kerrigan runs a hand through her bangs, "It sure doesn't help that the smarmy bastard I call father is currently reigning King of Hell."

Corwin shakes her head, "Ri ain't like other demons," Her words gain everyone's attentions, even the attention of her brothers and their angel friend, "Most demons become cultivated from human souls that become tainted and twisted during their stay in Hell," Cas nods in agreement to her statement, "Ri was _born_ a demon, never had a choice on whether or not she spent time in Hell."

"How the bloody Hell did ye figure that one out?"

Corwin points at her friend, "Because, ya don't need a meat suit to possess while on Earth. Did some research in m'Pops archives and learned that secret. Figured ya didn't want people knowin' for a reason, so I kept quiet about it." Corwin sighs, "Look, the five o'us are gonna figure this out and we're gonna stop it. We just need to figure out _where_ the virus comes from before we can find out how to reverse it."

"Y'sure y'can?"

The three Hunters and the demon all smirk, Dean's eyes gleaming as he says, "We'd like to see who can try to stop us."

* * *

**Author's Note:** **SURPRISE!** hahaha...sorry for the cliff hanger. I expect lots of reviews because I was threatened with several types of bodily harm from a few crazy fans of mine.

Ravenclaw Slytherin: I know...I knew I would be yelled at. _Winterfellsfallen_said she's willing to team up with you and beat me into submission...lol...

Winterfellsfallen: Honestly luv, isn't there always some point where you want to knock my block off? You know I love you too!

HermioneandMarcus: Thank you for your review!

**Big thanks to my Minions...all of you are keeping me going strong ^_^**


	13. Chapter 13

**Walkers, Demons and Angels, Oh My**

**Summary:**

Corwin Singer only had three things to do:

Step One, find her surrogate brothers.

Step Two, figure out what the hell is making the dead become the Undead and stop it.

Step Three, take a damn vacation.

After she somehow gets this damn kid back to her mama, of course. Now if only the group of misfits would let her be.

**Author's Note:**

This is a Walking Dead/Supernatural crossover. Really, these are the only shows I watch regularly and I find myself wanting to see how this story progresses. I do not own anything other than the plot to this story and my original characters; Corwin and Kerrigan. This is set during Season Two/Three-TWD and an AU after Season Seven-SPN. Corwin and Kerrigan both are connected to the SPN world, and are friends, despite the major underlying concern about their friendship (that's for future chapters). I promise, we will see familiar faces in future chapters.

**Chapter Summary: **Daryl studies the relationships Corwin has with each of her brothers. Corwin and Cas pay a visit to Singer's Salvage Yard and take the moment to talk.

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen  
**Never Meant To Hurt You

* * *

The curses and resounding thumps, crashes and shouts echo through the C-Block, pulling Daryl and the rest of the resting members of the Atlanta gang from their cells. Bursting into the communal area, Daryl freezes, his crossbow at the ready, as he spies Corwin's tiny stature wrestling with the bulkier form of Dean. Seeing a white-faced Maggie standing behind the protective stance of Kerrigan and the shiny serrated knife Sam picks up off the floor, his head shaking with weary bemusement, Daryl realizes what's going on and drops his aim. Corwin's whispers and grunts fill the air, reassuring Dean that she isn't some dead girl from his past and before their very eyes the anger fades and the wrestling becomes a competition to see who is capable of pinning who to the ground. The competition comes to a grinding halt when Dean manages to get Corwin's arm in a complicated looking arm-lock, while Corwin's legs seem to wrap and grip at one of his legs, twisting at an odd angle.

"Damn, Heart," Dean huffs out, neither one willing to lose their ground, "Here I thought nerds like you couldn't hold their own."

The taunting seemed playful when Corwin flashes him a smirk and tenses her leg lock on him, causing him to wince, "Are ya kiddin'? Ya know m'Pops had anatomy books that gave a detailed explanation of the weak points on the human body and how to manipulate them to your advantage, right?"

"Bookworm."

"Gear-head."

Daryl bites on the inside of his cheek at the childish antics of the two interlocked siblings.

"Half-Pint."

"Masochist."

The amusement grows in the group as they struggle to remain silent.

"Psychopath."

"Man-Whore."

Sam doesn't bother hiding his snickering at Corwin's latest retort, leading Daryl to believe this kind of argument happens often between the two.

"Has-Been."

"Never-Was."

The outright wit Corwin possesses overrides Daryl's ability to keep his amusement at bay as Carol, Beth, T-Dog and Glenn burst into laughter, Daryl's own soft chuckles following. The group laughter seems to pull the arguing siblings out of their banter, both of them glancing up, blinking once before looking back at each other. Sam was right. Daryl would be surprised if the two weren't _actually_ related. Simultaneously looking down at their interlocked bodies, the pair nod at the same time before releasing each other.

"Now...who wants breakfast?" Dean asks.

Corwin immediately perks up, "_You're_ cookin'? Then I'm in. I haven't had your cookin' in a loooooonnng time."

Dean playful cuffs her across the back of the head, "That's for the man-whore comment. I can't help I'm so damn adorable."

"Oh yes," Corwin scoffs, rolling her eyes, "Don't remind me about the fact that I have three of the most attractive men in my family. It's bad enough I recall that time with Rho-" Dean's hand immediately claps over her mouth.

"We don't talk about that."

As his hand drops away and he saunters off to make breakfast, Corwin giggles. Seeing the complete change in her demeanor, Daryl realizes these three weren't just _family_. They were her _reason_ for living. Even if they did live horrible lives, it was the four of them that kept each other going.

_Team Free Will- Always Broken, Never Alone_

As breakfast is made and served, the entire group sitting around chattering, Daryl can't help but observe the four surrogate-siblings. Dean and Corwin constantly bicker, their tone never angry or upset. Sam sometimes interjects, earning a grin of triumph from Corwin and a glare from Dean. It's Cas that sends Daryl's instincts into overdrive. Apparently, angels don't eat, and while the three Hunters bicker and chatter, the Celestial being remains silent. That, of course, isn't what tugs at Daryl's instincts. It's the way Cas keeps staring at Corwin. Sometimes, a small, softened gleam would appear in the angel's eyes, only to be overshadowed by guilt, sorrow and something much deeper. Strange as it is, Corwin seems content with the angel sitting at her side, either unaware or ignoring the slightest distress shown in Cas's eyes.

Something must have happened that they aren't talking about.

_'I've had people I've trusted the most turn against me.'_

* * *

"Alright. It might take us most of the day, maybe even longer, to find the tomes we need," Corwin states, Cas once again at her side as she speaks to the group, "M'Pops had a _lot_ of texts, so findin' the right one's might be difficult."

"Alright. Stay safe. We'd like to see you back in one piece," Rick comments, a small smile on his face.

Corwin giggles before turning to Cas. With a gentle press of his fingers against her forehead, the two are gone with the slightest flutter in the air, once again startling most of the group. Daryl, taking the first watch of the day, makes his way to one of the sentry posts and takes a seat in the shade cast by the tower. Lighting up a cigarette, Daryl tries to shake his mind of the thoughts surrounding the woman. It would have worked of course.

If Sam Winchester hadn't arrived.

"Oh." Daryl glances up to see the gargantuan figure of Sam pause on the sentry tower, "I was looking for somewhere quiet."

"Y'can sit if y'want," Daryl grunts out, shrugging a shoulder as he turns his gaze back to the groaning Walkers pacing along the chain-link fence, "Y'ain't gotta talk if y'don't wanna."

The silence isn't uncomfortable, but at the same time, Daryl can't help but flick his gaze back to the brooding man sitting next to him every so often. Daryl has questions, questions he wants answered. Corwin hasn't necessarily lied to them, but she hasn't been completely upfront about the truth. Out of the quintet that makes up the group, Sam seems to be the best one to ask.

"Can I ask ya sumthin'?"

Sam blinks, snapping out of his thoughts before glancing over at the gruff man, "Uh, sure. Something on your mind?"

"Y'can say that. Does that angel always act so...weird around Cor?"

Sam snorts, "Cas isn't exactly socially aware. He's still learning, though."

Daryl shakes his head, "That ain't what I'm talkin' about. He's weird in general. I mean, he...he seems t'care about Cor a lot, but he hesitates around the woman."

Realization flashes through Sam's eyes and the looks away. Silence falls over them once again, leading Daryl to wonder if his question was too personal. It doesn't make sense, though. A blind man could see Cas's internal struggle while he's around Corwin.

"After we managed to throw Lucifer and Michael's Apocalyptic plans sideways and end the pissing contest, Cas, who had begun his Fall after rebelling in order to help us, had been reinstated to full angel, even an upgrade somewhat from what I understand," Sam runs a hand along the back of his neck, "The last remaining Archangel in Heaven, Raphael, wanted to jump-start another Apocalypse and it started a civil war in Heaven. Raphael leading one side, Cas leading the other."

"Good fer him."

Sam shakes his head, "You'd think, but the problem is Archangels are top-rank. There is almost no limit to their abilities. Cas, if he had taken the fight to Raphael, would have been drastically over-powered. So, in an attempt to save humanity, Cas went looking for a source of power that would grant him the ability to end Raphael."

"What happened?"

"He ended it, but he went about it the wrong way," Sam swallows, "Cas ended up becoming the very thing we, as Hunters, vowed to kill. Bobby and I were pushed to a point where Bobby and I told Dean and Corey that we had to get rid of Cas. What we didn't know, is that with the power he gained, he also became the host of these creatures called Leviathan," Daryl opens his mouth but Sam shakes his head, "I'd rather not get into what those things are. The Leviathan were fighting for control of Cas's body and...well, I'm sure you've seen the scar."

The square-shaped scar along her side, Daryl muses, remembering the only odd scar she carries.

"Great story, but I was askin' about his reaction to Cor."

Sam nods slowly, "Right. You remember Kerrigan commenting on a fight Dean and Corey had? Corey disappeared for six months?" Daryl thinks back before grunting in acknowledgment, "Well, Corey took off after the fight and apparently began playing the only Human soldier in the civil war, siding with Cas. She did everything without question, cared little whether she would survive the next fight or not," Daryl eyes widen slightly, "When we found her again, Corey...she wasn't herself. She trusted Cas without fail."

"And he stabbed her?"

Sam grunts, "Yeah. Bobby and I were, at that point, ready to put Cas down, but Corey must have told Dean something while she was in the hospital, because then Dean seemed even more determined on getting Cas to fight those things nesting inside of him. I think, the reason Cas acts so...weird around Corey is because, even though the incident happened almost a year ago, he hasn't had a chance to actually apologize."

"Why are y'tellin' me all o'this?" Daryl asks, realizing the this guy is giving out way too much information.

Sam shrugs, "Honestly, I'm not too sure. Corey seems to like you for some reason," Daryl's eyebrows shoot up in surprise, because there's no way that woman likes anything about him right now, "and there are some things Corey can't talk about. Some things she _won't_ talk about."

"So, what was the argument about? Between Dean and Cor?"

"Sammy, more or less, died in the attempt of throwing Luci back in his cage," Daryl's shoulders tense at the new voice, his eyes raising to meet hardened moss-green, "Bobby made it clear that he needed to be alone. Heart kept working, sticking around me mostly. I asked her why she couldn't just leave me alone like everyone else, and she said that Sammy was her brother too, and...I told her that she didn't have any brothers," Daryl realizes that this is the first time Sam is hearing about this too because the Winchester immediately glares at his older brother, who pulls his gaze toward the distant Walkers, "In the end, I told her it wouldn't be long until she was in the same boat as me, what with Bobby's soul out on contract and...then she was gone."

"Damn...d'y'all ever have any good times? Or is it just perpetual shit?"

Dean snickers, clapping a hand on Daryl's shoulder, "You know? You're alright. Although, I have to warn ya. You ever shoot at Heart again, I'll make you wish the Walkers were fast enough to get you."

Something about Dean's words causes Daryl to nod slowly. Daryl wasn't one to take threats seriously, but the grounded tone and sadistic gleam that flickers in his green eyes, Dean Winchester does not make threats. He makes promises and something about this promise tells Daryl not to take it lightly.

* * *

The familiar smell of leather, dust and whiskey fills her senses, causing her eyes to open slowly. Looking around the room, Corwin swallows thickly at the familiar furniture and dusty old bookcases. Pacing around the room, a small grin tugs at her lips at the sight of the ancient record player, the familiar stack of vinyls calling out for her. Fingering through each, she comes across one of her mother's favorite jazz records and soon the smooth, low tunes dance through the air. Feeling her tension fade, Corwin sways as she plops down at her father's desk, immediately pulling open the drawer on her right. Pulling out the bottle of Hunter's Helper, she takes a small swig before asking the angel to grab two glasses from the kitchen. Absentmindedly, Corwin pours both of them a few fingers of the whiskey as she looks through her father's catalogs, knowing the man's paranoia leaves his books and texts all twisted and seemingly out of order.

"Corwin?"

"Oh, c'mon Cas. I thought I told ya to never call me that," she huffs out, taking a sip of her drink as her fingers leaf through the catalog wheel, tacking back each card with a small frown on her lips.

"I was under the impression I lost the privilege to call you anything else."

Corwin's fingers pause, and though her face remains angled down, her eyes pop up to stare at the angel blankly, "Seriously?" Earning a cocked eyebrow in return, Corwin shoots him an annoyed look, "Sit your feathered ass down, Cas. If ya want to even _have_ this conversation, I'd like to try and do what we came here for."

Seeing the angel sit down, Corwin points at the untouched glass of whiskey, "Drink it, or I'm gonna tell Dean that you're wasting perfectly good booze in the middle of a pandemic."

Cas snorts in an all-too-human manner causing her to giggle softly. Maybe the angel _has_ been spending too much time around them. Of course, she knows what he's trying to accomplish. She's always known. Unlike the Winchester brats, Corwin has never carried any illusions toward Castiel. He was an angel. He was a soldier, a warrior. Albeit a despondent one, but a soldier nonetheless. He is a brother-in-arms, a brilliant mind, and yet so horribly naive.

"I never apologized for hurting you."

Corwin flicks her eyes up to meet his as she tugs free one of the cards before flipping through the next few, "I never blamed ya. Well, for working with Crowley, yes, but...everything else didn't matter. My friend was in trouble and he wasn't himself. It's no different than Soul-less Sam, or Dean after the Alistair incident. I'm just sorry that...I couldn't handle the thought of losing ya, then m'Pops dyin', and Kerrigan offered me a way out and I took it."

"I can always remove the scar."

Corwin smiles gently at the pathetically adorable angel, "Cas, it's fine. I've earned all my scars just like everyone else. It just reminds me that I wasn't bat-shit crazy when I was tryin' to get through all of the mess inside of ya."

"W-what do you mean?"

"I was rushed to the hospital after ya stabbed me. Sam and m'Pops were gonna go for your head, wouldn't have thought twice about it. I guess I was strong enough cause I managed to force Dean to promise not to hurt ya."

Cas shakes his head, "Why would you do such a thing? I tried to kill you, Cor."

"Cas you practically curb-stomped an _archangel_. Like I was really gonna believe that someone with that amount of power would have wasted time stabbing me instead of...oh I dunno, a snap of the fingers and my neck is broken?" Watching as his eyes blink slowly and awareness seeps in, Corwin giggles, "See? The megalomaniac version of you, wouldn't have wasted time. The...well...Cas version of you, would have known the high possibility of me surviving the stab."

"You told Dean of this theory," Corwin grunts at the statement, "I wondered why he became more persistent on 'getting to me' rather than killing me."

Corwin cackles lightly at the air quotes the oblivious angel uses, "Alright, Cas. Enough with the feelings. You're sorry, I'm sorry. I forgive you, you forgive me. Now, why don't we try to figure out what the hell this virus is."

As smooth jazz floats along the still air, Huntress and Angel remain silent as they flip through the catalog. Corwin easily begins scratching down notes as Cas simply leafs through various pages. Neither notice how much time passes, nor how long they flip page after page. In the silence of her childhood home, Corwin and her rebellious angel friend make their peace; and boy was it peaceful.

* * *

**Alright! So it's has been established that I am no longer allowed to leave cliff-hangers. I will attempt to not have them, but I make no promises. I kind of feel like this chapter is a bit boring, but I needed to establish some minor down time at the prison, but also pay mind to the cracked friendship Cas and Corwin have. Don't worry, next chapter will have some Daryl/Corwin moments...what do you, my lovely reviewers, want to see happen? Come on, don't be shy!**

**Responses to my Reviewers:**

**winterfellsfallen: You're damn right you're going to accept my apology and of course you love me. I recently acquired the title as Queen of Awesome!**

**HermioneandMarcus: Thank you very much!**

**RachelNicole523: I am pleased and I hope you enjoy this update.**

**Ravenclaw Sytherin: I know, you are going to maim me, and honestly, I adore Cas, so of course he's going to get shot, and when doesn't Dean punch someone?**

**Little Flipendo: hahaha...Thank you very much and I will do my best to avoid cliff hangers.**

**Shika93: Thank you!**

**Chanel: Yes. Yes. We all love Team Free Will, no?**

**okgurl87: Aww...thank you very much. I'm not sure about it being the 'best', but I am trying to pull the two shows together in a way that seems 'possible'.**

**Namehere V2: Hearing reviews like yours makes me enjoy writing stories like this. I usually try to stay away from cross-over stories because...well...trying to merge plots between both shows is difficult without losing some kind of integrity along the way. Thank you so much for your review!**

**TO MY SILENT, FAITHFUL MINIONS(Followers):**

**A HUGE thank you to all of you. I really appreciate the time you put in to reading this story. Please, don't be afraid to leave a review. Let me know what you'd like to see during the next few chapters of 'down time' at the prison! Seriously. More Winchester-Singer-Demon-Angel arguments/banter? More fluff? Anything?**

**Read. Review. Love!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Walkers, Demons and Angels, Oh My**

**Summary:**

Corwin Singer only had three things to do:

Step One, find her surrogate brothers.

Step Two, figure out what the hell is making the dead become the Undead and stop it.

Step Three, take a damn vacation.

After she somehow gets this damn kid back to her mama, of course. Now if only the group of misfits would let her be.

**Author's Note:**

This is a Walking Dead/Supernatural crossover. Really, these are the only shows I watch regularly and I find myself wanting to see how this story progresses. I do not own anything other than the plot to this story and my original characters; Corwin and Kerrigan. This is set during Season Two/Three-TWD and an AU after Season Seven-SPN. Corwin and Kerrigan both are connected to the SPN world, and are friends, despite the major underlying concern about their friendship (that's for future chapters). I promise, we will see familiar faces in future chapters.

**Chapter Summary: **A small private moment between Corwin and Daryl. Daryl learns more details of Corwin's past and worries over her unrelenting determination in looking for answers to the virus.

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen  
**Just One Moment

* * *

It's been a month since the group settled into the prison. Despite Corwin's previous statement of getting them settled in and heading out, the young woman and her family have stayed. Daryl remembers Carol asking Corwin why they chose to stay, only for Corwin to state that they weren't leaving a place of safety until they figure out what they're up against. For the past month, Daryl has watched Corwin pour into textbook after textbook, Sam and Cas sometimes helping when they aren't doing other things. When Sam isn't helping her with research, he and Dean have both taken up running for supplies and reinforcing the protection around the C-Block with Devil Traps and Enochian wards. Daryl has noticed the relationship between Cas and Corwin has shifted, Cas often popping in-and-out of C-Block with more textbooks or more information for the woman to go through. Kerrigan, Dean and Sam have collectively began improving the group's fighting techniques and reinforcing battle strategies.

Daryl's own group has warmed up to the odd quintet. While Rick is still the leader of their group, it hasn't gone without notice that he welcomes suggestions from Sam, and has even grown more connected with Dean. That growing friendship was quite surprising; as Dean seems to be more rough around the edges, but Rick must have noticed Dean's natural ability to take command. Kerrigan has slowly started hanging around Lori more as the woman's pregnancy grows closer to her last trimester, but Corwin still avoids the pregnant housewife at all possible moments. T-Dog, Glenn and Sam have grown into friends fairly quickly, the training sessions between the three becoming more advanced as time passes. Corwin, when she is dragged away from the dusty old tomes, is often found in the company of Sophia and Carl, having taken over their training. Dean had made a passing comment about his sister being more comfortable around children than adults. The bond Corwin has adopted with the children is a sight to behold. Even Daryl finds himself stuck in a daze as the woman turns their training sessions into games, adapting for the minds of children while simultaneously teaching them lessons that are going to stick around for the long run.

The one thing Daryl finds irritating is the dark circles discoloring Corwin's eyelids. She is often awake, lost in the pages of her books, when the group wakes up for the day, and after the day's activities pass, Daryl _knows_ she is once again sitting in the communal area, buried in pages and jotting down side notes. He doesn't like the weariness in her eyes. He's all but told her brothers, who have brushed it off as it being one of her traits.

_"When Heart starts on a mission, we're lucky if she ever friggin' eats. Trust me, Daryl. Heart has always been like this."_

_"She's gonna run herself into the ground if she keeps it up."_

_"Look, it's best to leave her to it. She's gonna keep searching for answers until she finds them. Get mixed up in her work, try to get her to slow it down, any attempt at pulling her away, is a sure fine way to get your ass planted on the ground and suffering from internal injuries."_

_"So, none of ya worry?"_

_"Of course we worry. Just not at this stage. When she stops socializing, stops eating and stops sleeping all together **that's** when we worry."_

Daryl pauses in the archway of the communal area, his gaze settled on the dark-haired woman curled up in one of the chairs, her blue-grey eyes determined despite the weariness stretching along her face. Her gaze flicks away from the open book to the notebook set off to her left, the fingers of her left hand quickly jotting down notes before her gaze flicks back to the book. He admits, she does seem to be in her own little world.

"Are ya gonna stand there like an idjit, or are ya gonna come sit down?"

Snapping out of his thoughts, Daryl shifts awkwardly in the doorway, "M'not wantin' t'bother ya."

Those damn eyes of her snap up from her book quickly, Daryl internally wincing. It isn't that she's intimidating, although she does carry a certain degree of confidence. She's always had a piercing gaze, as if she just _knows_ things, and after learning about her history, he realizes his original assessment toward that thought wasn't that far off. He's never met a woman with her level of self-knowledge and independence; even if she _is_ rather co-dependent on her brothers. He's never met a woman as fierce and passionate as her; every emotion she carries holds fire; from her happiness, to her anger, to her sorrow. It may not show on her facial features, and it makes him wonder just _how_ close she is with Cas, but her eyes don't hide.

"Either sit your ass down, or get lost," she bites out absentmindedly as her eyes drop back to the book.

Though his mind protests, catching the agitation in her tone, his body seems to do the opposite as he crosses the threshold and sinks into one of the chairs across from her. He doesn't say anything, instead he finds his gaze moving over the open book in front of him. Various symbols mark the pages and only a few illustrations seem docked on the inside-top corner of the pages. He doesn't understand any of it, but from the black and white picture at the top of the page, he finds himself wincing at the sight of black hands clawing at a man's torso, black chains wrapping around the man's torso, arms and neck, some even hooked through the flesh of his shoulder and collarbone.

"That's an ancient tome filled with information on the Apocalypse," Corwin's voice reaches him, causing his wide-eyed gaze to meet her own, "Cas found it for me when we were in the middle of the War of the Seals."

"Y'can read this shit?" Daryl grunts out, swallowing thickly as his gaze instinctively drops to the morbid picture.

Corwin hums thoughtfully, "Now I can. That's all Enochian. A rare book, not something easy to come across. We were trying to figure out how the Seals started breaking in the first place."

"What the hell is a Seal?"

Corwin sighs, finally bringing her gaze up from the pages of her own book, her fingers combing through her mess of bangs, "Think of Seals as locks to a cage. A lot of Seals have certain...rituals that need to take place in order for the Seal to break. There are literally hundreds of different Seals, some fairly moderate while others are rather gruesome."

"Cage?"

Nodding, Corwin's eyes darken briefly, "Yeah. Even though there are hundreds of Seals, only sixty-six of them need to break and out of the sixty-six, there are only _two_ Seals that are absolute. The breaking of the First Seal, and the breaking of the Last Seal. Break those specific Seals, and you jump-start the Apocalypse."

"You and yer brothers said y'stopped the Apocalypse, so...y'must have won the War of the Seals?"

Daryl swallows thickly when Corwin shakes her head sadly, "No. We lost the War of the Seals. _That_ depiction," Corwin points to the page Daryl finds difficult to stomach, "is an illustration of the beginning. On how to break the First Seal."

"How did it break?"

"The First Seal will be broken when a Righteous Man spill the blood of the innocent in Hell. The one that starts it, is the only one that can end it." Corwin recites.

Hell? If a man is in Hell then how is he expected to stop the Apocalypse? He can't do that if he's stuck in Hell. Daryl's thoughts freeze, his eyes widening.

_'My name is Castiel. I am an Angel of the Lord. I was charged with raising Dean's soul from Hell.'_

_'Why him?'_

_'Dean was given a mission to stop the Apocalypse.'_

"Yer brother, Dean, was the Righteous Man."

As his words come out as a statement, he swallows the lump at the saddened gaze looking back at him as the woman nods, "Unfortunately. The breaking of the Final Seal was for the Vessel of the Fallen One to slay the Devil's First Demon." Daryl blinks in confusion, "Angels must acquire vessels in order to walk among Humans without burning our eyes out of our skulls, or rendering us deaf each time they speak. Kind of like demonic possessions, but in order for an Angel to take a Vessel, the Human must accept it."

"So what happened with the Final Seal?"

Corwin shrugs, shaking her head, "I don't know the details. I had stayed with a Prophet, named Chuck. Sam had been blindly led on a path of vengeance by a demon named Ruby. He was after Lilith and Ruby, that damn bitch that she was, gave Sam just enough rope."

"Lilith is the First Demon?" Corwin nods, "Why was Sam after her?"

"She was the demon that held Dean's contract after Dean sold his soul to save Sam," Daryl nods slowly during her short pause, "It didn't help that Dean, Sam and I were getting sick of demons and angels toying with us every time we turned around. Sam and Dean were at odds with each other, I was stuck in the middle and in the end, Sam broke the Final Seal."

"So, Sam was the this...vessel? For the Devil?"

Corwin bobs her head again, "Sam was _the_ vessel for Lucifer...and Dean was the vessel for Michael. The end game was pitting both of them against each other. In the end, we managed to lock both Lucifer and Michael in the cage."

"Damn. How do y'all do it? Knowin' that y'saved the world, yet very few people know."

A small smile forms on her lips and Daryl wonders what he said to earn it, "I thought I told ya. We don't save people to be recognized. We save people because it's the right thing to do. We face the nightmares so the innocent can live in their ignorant bliss."

"Don't any of y'want to live normal lives?"

Corwin shrugs a shoulder, "There have been times when Sam and Dean have tried to live normal, apple-pie lives. In the end, they always come back to the family business."

"And yerself?"

Her head shakes, "Never even thought of it. This life has been my life for...ever. I don't think I could do the nine-to-five job, and a two-story cottage house with two-point-five kids, a family dog and a white picket fence. Never had much reason to. Sam and Dean might struggle with the two life styles, but...I _like_ what I do."

"Even though y'all lost a _lot_ of people?"

Corwin's eyes sadden, despite the soft expression on her face, "Most of them sacrificed their lives for the greater good of humanity. It is in their memory that we continue on, fighting the good fight and trying to make the world a safer place. It's all we _can_ do."

Silence falls over them once again and Daryl watches as her eyes flick back to the book. Inwardly, he admits he's a bit impressed. Not many people, let alone a woman, would suffer through that much pain and just...accept it. Looking over her determined face, he bites along the nail of his thumb.

"Y'should take a break," Daryl bites along the inside of his cheek as her shoulders tense, "It ain't that this work ain't important. Y'gonna run yerself into the ground if y'don't take a break every once in a while. Even for a moment."

Her head shakes, "Ya don't get it, do ya? I'm not like Sam, Dean and Cas. Sam and Dean are...for lack of a better term, legacies. Their parents and their parents' parents Hunted. Like...their mother's bloodline predates the arrival of the Mayflower. They are quite literally _born_ to Hunt. Cas and Kerrigan, each have their own freaky mojo. Me? This," she motions to the books, "is really what I'm best at. This is it, Daryl. The others can't make a move against the virus until I get it figured out. I _need_ to do this."

Daryl shakes his own head, "I ain't say anything about this not needing t'be done. I just said y'need to take some time to look after yerself. Y'ain't good t'any of us if yer too tired to fight."

Blinking slowly, Corwin's expression grows flat. Maybe he overstepped his boundaries? Maybe he's pushing too hard? Can anyone blame him? She looks like she's been through the grinder. Without thinking, Daryl finds himself on his feet, his hand reaching across the table and clasping around her wrist gently. Ignoring protests, he leads her through the quiet hallways of the slumbering group and up to the sentry tower. Handing her a cigarette, he lights his own and after a tense moment, he glances over at her. Only her eyes aren't looking at him, instead trapped on the starry sky above their heads. The cool air signaling the approaching Winter months doesn't seem to bother her, but seeing the tension fade from her body, Daryl feels as though he's made some way.

"Thank you, Dare," she murmurs gently, offering him a small, heartfelt smile.

"Don't thank me. I just figured, if y'all continue sacrificin' shit t'keep this world safe...y'might as well get something good out of it."

The hairs along the back of his neck stand up when he feels her presence directly behind him and before he can say anything, a pair of soft lips press against his cheek. The hell? His face grows hot as his throat tightening, his eyes shooting over to look at her as she backs away.

"You're a good man, Dare. Don't let anyone tell ya different."

Watching as she walks off, Daryl's eyes follow her as she enters the C-Block and instead of pushing down the adjacent hall toward the communal area, she turns left and disappears toward the cell block. Feeling his heartbeat return normal and the heat spread across his face begin to creep back down, Daryl shakes his head. The woman was going to be the death of him.

Daryl's thumb traces over the unseen imprint on his cheek.

Something tells him he'd be quite alright with that.

* * *

**Author's Note: Alright...that looks like the next update. Sorry about the length between updates, but with my daughters birthday and numerous other things going on, I had to fight for time. Like right now? Two in the morning. It is slightly shorter than some other chapters, but this is a private moment between Daryl and Corwin and I wanted it to be the building block to something more. It's getting there. Remember, Daryl's more-or-less a virgin and Corwin isn't 'people-friendly'.**

**Now! Responses to my SUPER AWESOME REVIEWERS!**

**Aly91: Thank you so much! I appreciate it!**

**PrissyLoveItAll: Wow. Honestly, you have no idea how touched by your lengthy review. I understand that habit of not reviewing. Sometimes, I find stories that a really well written and have tons of reviews. I often review for stories I generally like but have such few reviews and recognition. I was actually a 'little iffy' about writing it, but the plot wouldn't stop having rabid bunny babies running around massacring all other plot bunnies. Thank you. I'm trying to establish friendships that GROW into relationships, because to me, it is easy to have 'feelings' or become attracted to people, but actually 'loving' them takes a lot of time. Thanks again.**

**SayaHikariUchiha: Yes! Shame on you! I am actually the worst kind of obsessed with Supernatural...not overboard or anything like that, but my friend and faithful hetero life-mate, Winterfellsfallen, and I enjoy tossing theories around and planting ideas and shit in each other's heads. It's awful. And yes, I do try to include information, or ideas, for people that haven't watched Supernatural (which sounds like a travesty to me). The Winchester-Singer-Angel-Demon banter is honestly one of my favorite parts about the show, and I wanted to make the Atlanta gang realize that while the WSAD gang are Occult Hunters, they are normal...sort of (Okay, so they aren't anywhere close to being normal, but you know what I mean).**

**Maddy-MarieXD: Sexual tension, or UST, will show in future chapters, because I AM trying to make this realistic. Daryl isn't going to just slam her against the wall and take her (though, I would honestly have no problem writing it). Daryl is nervous around women and people in general, so I still have to break through that boundary. And Corwin? Dude, she has three 'older brothers'. One that isn't Human. Of course Daryl's going to be cautious. I promise...I will work up to it.**

**winterfellsfallen: Of course I am the Queen of Awesome! At least that's what you say. Bow my non-Human friend! Bow and pledge your undying loyalty to the cause! lol...sorry, really tired and splitting migraine. You know I love you.  
**

**Ravenclaw Slytherin: How can you not know what you want? I know what I want. Team Free Will and Daryl Dixon swimming. mmm...sorry..again, tired and Maddy made me think about sex. Damn you Maddy! lol...just kidding...kind of. Thanks for the review.**

**Anastasia Lionheart: I am glad you took a chance on my story. Thank you!**

**To my faithful Minions. Up to 42! Thank you for your silent demands of 'we're waiting!'.**

**Alright...this Queen of Awesome is tired, has a headache and is going to go slip into a coma. Read! Review! It's like Novocaine...without the needles. It's healing and mind-numbing and it makes me feel happy and good...or is that the laughing gas? Anyway, I am off!**

**(And no! Randomnormality does not promote drug use...Randomnormality doesn't even like taking Advil for her headaches...This has been a Public Disservice Announcement! Thank you! And Until Next Time) **


End file.
